11 Things To Do!
by Shera-chan Liuzaki
Summary: Bagaimanakah kelanjutan perseteruan SasuSaku? Meski harus melukai Sasuke dengan taruhan itu, tapi Sakura tak pernah menyesal untuk mencintai Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke bisa menerima kenyataan itu? Disaat Sakura butuh perlindungan, apakah ia akan berlari kepelukan Sasori? / Last Chapter update! / One-extra chapter inside. / enjoy it, mind to review? :9 / Thx for your support, guys.
1. Beginning

****Hallo Minnaa... (^o^)/  
Ogenki desuka  
Shera kelamaan hiatus ya? (iya)  
kangen gak? (enggak)

Ini dia karya Shera selanjutnya... Special request buat **Ika-chan.**  
Di sini Shera kasih slight pair yaitu Ino-Sai sama Neru-Hina, tapi kalo nggak ngena gomenasai yaaa...

Oh ya, Shera ikutan cospley lhooo... . (Enggak ada yang tanya)  
temen" ada yang suka Cosplay juga gak? (mau tau aja apa mau tau banget?)

yaudah gomen kebanyakan pendahuluan..

~enjoy reading~

* * *

**11 THINGS TO DO!**

**.**

**.**

**PAIR : SASU-SAKU**

**(SLIGHT : NARU-HINA, SAI-INO)**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi-sensei (and ME, I hope)**

**.**

**.**

**3 December 2012**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Beginning : Taruhan kita**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah abad 21. Saat dimana tekhnologi telah berkembang canggih dan segala macam alat modern digunakan. Bahkan dalam bidang pendidikan. Ilmu pengetahuan menjadi suatu hal yang dijunjung tinggi. Orang cerdas, seakan menjadi raja yang memimpin dunia.

Paragraf barusan hanyalah sedikit uraian mengenai hubungan antara Tekhnologi dengan Ilmu pengetahuan saja. Yang ingin diperjelas disini adalah, bahwa di era yang SUPER MODERN ini, masih saja ada yang namanya 'TARUHAN'.

"APA?!" pekik seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang kemudian langsung disumpal oleh tangan kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau ini berisik sekali sih, Sakura!" sahabat pirangnya menepuk dahi lebar gadis merah muda itu. "Kalau membicarakan hal seperti ini jangan keras-keras."

"Tapi itu tak mungkin!" Sakura—sang gadis merah muda—mengerutkan dahinya menatap kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Eum…kurasa benar apa yang dikatakan Ino, Sakura." Sakura melirik tajam ke arah sahabat indigo-nya. "Bila kita terlalu membenci seseorang, biasanya hal itu akan berujung pada cinta."

"Ah! Bahkan Hinata pun bicara seperti itu? Ayolah~" Sakura terlihat frustasi sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ino dan Hinata hanya menghela nafas sambil saling bertatapan.

Ini bukanlah rahasia lagi, bahwa Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha adalah musuh bebuyutan. Semua berawal dari ujian masuk Konoha High School International a.k.a KHSI, mereka sama-sama menempati posisi pertama dengan perolehan point yang sama persis. Tapi karena Sakura perempuan, maka Sasuke yang lelaki lah yang menjadi perwakilan pada upacara penerimaan murid baru.

Semua tak selesai sampai di sini saja, dalam ujian atau perlombaan lainnya Sakura selalu jadi yang nomor dua setelah Sasuke. Hal itu membuatnya kesal hingga pernah ia menantang terang-terangan di hadapan Sasuke untuk mengalahkannya. Nyatanya, sampai sekarang ia belum juga menyandang gelar 'juara pertama'.

"Lagi pula, siapa juga yang bakal menyukai cowok pantat ayam itu." keluh Sakura sambil memajukan sedikit bibirnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pantat ayam?" sebuah suara sontak datang. Sakura segera menoleh ke belakang tempatnya terduduk dimana sesosok laki-laki berpostur tinggi dan proporsi yang sempurna tengah berdiri.

"Seseorang dengan rambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang seperti pantat ayam." Sahut Sakura dengan nada mengejek. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan laki-laki itu.

"Dan… ngomong-ngomong, kau mirip dengan ciri-ciri itu, Sa-su-ke."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Wajahnya masih sama datarnya. Melihat Sakura nampak 'sok' di hadapannya, ia pun menyeringai.

"Ah, rasanya… aku juga tak asing denganmu. Kau seperti—" Sasuke sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Si nomor dua itu."

.Ctar.

Ucapan Sasuke mengobarkan kemarahan yang ada pada diri Sakura. Itu adalah kata sacral baginya. Perempatan amarah terukir di setiap sudut dahi lebarnya. Sakura menatap tajam lelaki di hadapannya ini. Sasuke yang ditatapnya hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan, ia memang sangat senang bila bisa membangkitkan emosi Sakura.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT NOMOR DUA, UCHIHA-SAN?!" Sakura menaikkan nadanya sambil menatap datar ke arah Sasuke.

"Seseorang yang memiliki dahi lebar, dada rata, perut buncit, tubuh pendek, dan… apa lagi ya…" Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum sindirannya. Membuat amarah Sakura semakin menjadi.

"Dengar ya, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura menunjuk tepat ke wajah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke harus memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya agar tak terkena telunjuknya itu.

"Mari kita bertanding!" Sakura berseru. Sasuke hanya menatapnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis, sama seperti yang dilakukan kedua sahabat Sakura dan kedua sahabat Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Siapapun yang bisa mendapatkan peringkat pertama di ujian musim panas 2 minggu lagi, ia boleh mengajukan permintaan kepada pihak yang kalah." Sakura menyeringai yakin. Materi ujian musim panas nanti adalah materi yang sudah sangat dikuasainya. Dan ia yakin ia pasti bisa mengalahkan Sasuke kali ini.

"Hey, hey, kalian ini, bisa kah sehari saja tak usah bertengkar?" seorang lelaki berambut kuning segera mengambil posisinya di sebelah Sasuke.

"Emosi bisa mengurangi kadar kecantikan lho, Sakura-chan." sesosok lelaki berkulit pucat dengan senyuman di wajahnya berdiri menyela percakapan mereka.

"Tak apa, Naruto, Sai." Sahut Sasuke melambaikan tangannya memberi kode kepada kedua sahabatnya itu. "Ini cara kami berkomunikasi kok."

"Apa-apaan kalian! Hey Sasuke, ingat petandingan kita di ujian musim panas 2 minggu lagi!" setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya Sakura bergegas pergi keluar kelas dan diikuti oleh Ino dan Hinata.

"Padahal aku belum menyetujuinya." Sasuke mendengus pelan sambil melihat kepergian Sakura.

-ooOoo-

Di dunia ini tak ada yang sempurna bukan?

Bahkan untuk sang primadona KHSI, Sakura Haruno. Meski ia memiliki hampir seluruh hati pada lelaki di sekolah. Meski ia menjadi murid teladan. Meski ia puja-puja. Tentu saja diatas langit masih ada langit. Diatas Sakura, masih ada Sasuke.

.Klak.

Coklat itu digigit kasar oleh Sakura. Ia masih sebal. Entah sebal karena ia tak bisa membeli kue manis kesukaannya di kantin yang penuh, atau karena ia selalu tak bisa mengalahkan Sasuke.

"Kali ini kau mau apa, Sakura?" Ino memandang bosan ke arah sahabatnya yang sedang ngedumel tak jelas itu.

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkannya kali ini!" sahut Sakura sambil kembali menggigit coklat-nya.

"Aku akan mendukungmu, Sakura. Kau pasti bisa." Hinata mencoba memberi semangat.

"Tapi aku juga tak habis pikir. Kau cantik, Sasuke tampan. Kau pintar, Sasuke pun pintar. Kau popular, Sasuke pun popular. Kalian bisa mendapatkan nobel dengan menjadi pasangan tersempurna." Ino menerawang sambil sesekali dibalas anggukan setuju dari Hinata.

"Apa?! Siapa juga yang mau pacaran dengannya!" Sakura makin mendengus kesal.

Ino sejenak terdiam. Lagipula ia tak menyebut kata 'pacaran'. Namun tiba-tiba ia sepertinya mendapatkan suatu ide. Sesaat Ino dan Hinata bertatapan seperti sedang bertukar pikiran. Setelahnya mereka tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hey Sakura." Sakura menatap Ino yang kini tersenyum-senyum mencurigakan.

"Mari kita bertaruh."

.Klak.

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Ino, Sakura kembali menggigit coklanya. Ia menatap Ino sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bertaruh?"

"Iya, mari kita bertaruh. Kalau kau bisa pacaran dengan Sasuke, maka kami akan mengakui kehebatanmu. Karna itu berarti Sasuke bisa kau takhlukkan, bukan?"

Sakura membelakan matanya. Coklat yang tadi dipegangnya sampai jatuh ke lantai ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata. Kini Hinata dan Ino sama-sama tersenyum memandang Sakura.

"Apa?! Tidak! Aku tidak bisa!" Sakura menolak tegas ucapan kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap tajam ke arah Ino dan Hinata.

"Sakura, aku tak menyangka ada juga hal yang tak mungkin kau lakukan." Sahut Ino sambil berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Sakura hanya melontarkan tanda tanya di wajahnya ketika menatap Ino.

"Iya benar. Kupikir kau adalah gadis yang bisa melakukan apa saja. Ternyata kau semudah itu dikalahkan oleh Sasuke." Hinata ikut-ikut bangkit. Sakura menatap bergantian ke arah kedua sahabatnya.

"Apa maksud kalian? Tentu saja aku bisa melakukan hal apapun!" pekik Sakura sambil memajukan bibirnya. Ia kesal, tapi ia sebenarnya juga mengakui hal itu. Namun sifat Sakura yang tak suka kalah membuatnya harus menutupinya.

"Kalau begitu buktikan kepada kami. Dan ingat, jangan ada kebohongan."

Sakura terdiam. Ia tahu betul kalau kedua sahabatnya ini sedang mengujinya, tapi sebenarnya ia juga ingin mengalahkan Sasuke. Hal ini mungkin bisa menjadi batu loncatan untuknya. Tapi… Bukankah hal ini akan melukai hati Sasuke bila ia sampai mengetahuinya?

"Bagaimana, Sakura?" ucapan Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Apa boleh buat, kalau sudah begini Sakura harus—

"Baiklah."

—menyetujuinya.

-ooOoo-

"Aaaaargh~" sudah entah keberapa kalinya Sakura memekik frustasi di depan meja belajarnya. Untungnya ia tinggal sendiri jadi tak ada yang merasa terganggu akan teriakannya, kedua orang tuanya meninggal ketika ia masih kecil.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sakura sudah buntu. 2 minggu lagi ia akan bertanding dengan Sasuke untuk memperebutkan posisi pertama, tapi bukan hal itu yang membuatnya frustasi.

'_Mari kita bertaruh. Kalau kau bisa berpacaran dengan Sasuke, kami akan mengakui kehebatanmu.'_

Yup. Ucapan Ino lah yang membuatnya tak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Bahkan buku paket matematika yang sedari tadi terbuka menunggu untuk dibaca pun sama sekali tak disentuhnya.

'Mati aku. Aku tak mungkin menarik ucapanku. Tapi kalau aku gagal dalam taruhan itu… aku yakin Ino dan Hinata pasti akan semakin jahil padaku. Uh~'

Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tiba-tiba saja seseuatu tengah menggelitik kakinya. Sakura menoleh, dan ia langsung tersenyum mendapati sosok itu adalah kucing kesayangannya.

"Chii~" Sakura mengendong kucing Persia putih peliharaannya itu. Kucing itu adalah satu-satunya yang menemaninya tinggal di rumah itu. Meski Sakura hanya mengontrak, tapi dengan berbagai rundingan Sakura diizinkan untuk memelihara kucingnya, Chii.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Chii~?" Sakura mengelus pelan bulu lembut Chii. Tapi tak lama tiba-tiba Chii meloncat naik ke meja belajar Sakura dan duduk menghadap ke arah Sakura.

"Miaw~" Chii mengeong sambil masih serius menatap majikannya itu. Ekornya sesekali bergoyang mencari perhatian.

"Hmm…? Chii?" Sakura menatap ke arahnya. Sakura dan Chii sama-sama terdiam beberapa saat. Namun tak lama mata Sakura tiba-tiba membulat.

"Ah!" Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Benar juga! Kalau aku bisa memenangkan pertandingan dengan Sasuke, ia akan menuruti permintaanku. Dan aku tinggal memintanya menjadi pacarku!"

Sakura tersenyum penuh keyakinan. Dan suara 'meong'an Chii kembali membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Membuat Sakura menarik Chii kepelukannya dan menari-nari sambil berguman tak jelas.

-ooOoo-

Suasana begitu tegang. Pensil sudah berada di genggaman, penghapus dan segala yang dibutuhkan telah tersedia, tinggal menunggu datangnya lembaran putih berisikan huruf-huruf dan angka-angka yang bagaikan mantra bagi para siswa.

"Semua telah mendapatkan soalnya? Kalau begitu silahkan mulai dikerjakan!"

Ucapan guru matematika, Iruka-sensei membuka pekikan frustasi dari murid-murid yang sebentar lagi pasti akan tumbang melihat soal yang ada di hadapan mereka ini. Ada yang sekarat (?), ada yang berdoa (?), ada yang mulai menggunakan jurus mengarangnya (?), ada pula yang sudah diambang hidup-mati (?!).

Yah, tapi itulah nuansa-nuansa ujian bukan?

2 jam berlalu dengan cepatnya. Meski itu untuk orang-orang yang tak bisa mengerjakan soal namun tetap berusaha. Tapi bagi murid-murid ber-IQ tinggi seperti Sakura mengerjakan soal seperti itu hanya butuh waktu 15 menit saja cukup. Sakura keluar dari ruangan sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Soal tadi benar-benar membuatku hampir gila!" Naruto memekik keras sambil mengacak-acak rambut jabrik kuningnya.

"Bukankah kau memang sudah gila?" Sai tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang kini menatap tajam ke arahnya seakan mengatakan—kau-cari-mati-ya—.

"Hey, tanggal 12 itu kapan?" sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari selembar kertas berisikan not-not balok yang ditulisnya.

"Hm? Kalau tak salah… hari Sabtu ya? 3 hari lagi?" Naruto mencoba menerawang.

"Hari itu bertepatan dengan jadwal pameranku. Kau juga ada acara?" pertanyaan Sai hanya dibalas oleh anggukan Sasuke. Sai melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih serius menulis.

.Brak.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menggebrak meja tepat di atas kertas Sasuke. Membuat perhatiannya berpaling ke arah pemilik tangan mungil itu. Dan benar saja, tak ada yang bisa seberani ini kepada Sasuke kecuali,… Sakura Haruno.

"Jadi…?" Sasuke menatap malas ke arah gadis merah muda di hadapannya yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan diucapkan oleh bibir mungil itu.

"Apa kau sudah tahu hasil ujian hari ini?"

"Hn"

"Berapa point-mu?" Sakura masih menyunggingkan senyumannya. Sai dan Naruto hanya saling bertukar pandangan.

"214"

Senyuman Sakura kembali mengembang di wajahnya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan membukanya perlahan.

"Point ku 215! Dan aku pemenangnya! Ha ha ha!" Sakura melonjat kegirangan sambil memamerkan lembaran berisikan hasil perolehan point-nya. Ekspresinya begitu bahagia. Terang saja, ini pertama kalinya ia bisa mengalahkan rival terkuatnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Kini ia takkan lagi disebut 'si nomor dua' kini ia lah sang juara.

"Jadi? Apa permintaanmu?" tanpa basa-basi Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura datang untuk menagih atas taruhan mereka waktu itu. Sakura sedikit kesal saat respon Sasuke begitu biasa-biasa saja, bahkan kini Sasuke sudah kembali ke posisi awalnya sambil berkitik dengan kertasnya lagi.

"Baiklah! Kau harus menjadi pacarku!" sahut Sakura penuh penekanan.

Hal itu membuat Sai dan Naruto membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Untung saja mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi, sehngga tak ada yang akan menyoraki mereka dengan heboh. Sasuke pun mendadak mengehentikan kegiatannya. Tubuh mereka terpaku seketika.

"Dan kau harus menurutinya." Tambah Sakura. Ia tersenyum puas. Kali ini ia pasti akan memenangkan pertaruhan dengan mudah. Sungguh, ini pasti hari keberuntungannya…—

"Tapi untuk menjadi orang yang kusukai…" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia berdiri menghadap Sakura yang kini menatap bingung.

"Ada 11 hal yang harus kau lakukan."

—atau mungkin tidak.

"Apa?! Jangan macam-macam kau ya. aku adalah pemenangnya di sini!"

"Yah, terserah. Tapi setiap orang punya kriteria-nya sendiri kan. Lagipula cinta kan tak bisa dipaksakan. Kau mau aku hanya berpura-pura menyukaimu? Dan status pacaran kita hanya omong kosong? Lantas untuk apa kita pacaran?"

.Jleb.

Kata-kata Sasuke sungguh menusuk tepat di jantung Sakura membuatnya tak bisa sedikit pun membantah ucapannya. Memang benar, bila semua dilakukan dengan terpaksa maka itu hanya omong kosong saja. Tapi kalau ia tak membuat Sasuke menjadi pacarnya, maka pertaruhan dengan Ino dan Hinata akan gagal. Ia sudah bisa mengalahkan Sasuke, tinggal sedikit lagi maka Ino dan Hinata pun akan mengakui kehebatannya.

"Engh~ Baiklah."

Sasuke menyeringai. Sepertinya ia yang memegang kendali di sini. Sakura yang memenangkan pertaruhan ini, tapi Sasuke bisa mengendalikannya dan membalik keadaan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Aku akan memandumu melakukannya satu per satu. Dan ingat, kalau kau tak bisa melakukannya, berarti kita selesai sampai di situ."

"Engh~ Yeah." Sakura membuang mukanya pasrah.

"Ah, iya. Ini…" Sasuke memberikan selembar tiket kepada Sakura. "Tanggal 12 nanti datanglah ke tempat ini. Hal pertama yang akan kau lakukan ada di tempat ini."

Sakura mengamati tiket yang diberikan Sasuke. Bar yang menyelenggarakannya merupakan bar yang cukup ternama. Pasti harga tiket ini mahal, tapi tak heran seorang Sasuke bisa mendapatkannya. Toh ia berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang mewah itu. Memang sih, KHSI hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang berkelas atas, tapi Sakura bisa mendapatkannya dengan beasiswa.

"Ingat, kau harus datang tepat waktu." Ucapan Sasuke menjadi penutup percakapan mereka. Sasuke melangkah pergi diringi dengan Naruto dan Sai di belakangnya.

Orang pintar kalah dengan orang beruntung. Tapi orang cerdas, bisa mengendalikan keberuntungan.

Yah, mungkin itulah pepatah yang tepat untuk situasi Sakura saat ini.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

gimana nih awalannya?  
Keep or delete?  
Ada saran lagi buat alur crita selanjutnya?  
Tulis aja ke review yaa...  
Ntar Shera pertimbangin...

Keep trying my best!

~Shera~


	2. First

****~Balasan Review~

**Naomi Kanzaki : **lanjutkan ! xD *yosh!*

**TaintedIris : **Lemon berbau ya... O.o *plak* nye he he he

**Deauliaas : **Rame dong... xD bakar rumah! *diserbu massa*  
jangan ke Mars, ntar ketemu alient trus jatuh cinta lagi.. xP *digampar*

**Mizuira Kumiko : **I will, captain! ('0')7

**Birumenanti : **Tak selama penantianku.. xD *ngawur, abaikan*

**Ika-chan : **sama-sama Ika-chan.. .  
Shera juga newbie kok di cosplay-nya.. mau jadi Kazu-Air gear girl version... xD *peace*  
kalo Ika-chan cosu apa?

**Akatsuna no Ei-chan : **Asiiik... lanjuuut~

~Enjoy Reading all~

* * *

**First : Say You Love Me  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Sakura terlihat sangat lemas. Ino dan Hinata berkali-kali saling bertukar pandangan mempertanyakan keadaan Sakura. Biasanya Sakura sangat energik, tapi kini ia suram.

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin, Sakura?" Ino membalik kursi di depan meja Sakura. Ia duduk menghadap Sakura. Hinata juga menarik kursi mendekat ke meja Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Bukankah kudengar kau memenangkan peringkat pertama di ujian musim panas kemarin?" Hinata mengusap pelan rambut merah muda Sakura. Perlahan Sakura mulai mengangkat kepalanya yang bersandar di atas meja.

"Aku bingung~" Sakura merajuk. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil jika sudah merajuk seperti ini. "Seharusnya aku yang menang, tapi mengapa rasanya aku seperti dibodohi ya…"

Ino dan Hinata kembali bertukar pandangan. Sebenarnya mereka mengakui bahwa Sakura merupakan gadis yang cerdas, hanya saja terkadang ia terlalu polos hingga mudah untuk dibodohi terutama oleh Sasuke.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Sasuke?" Ino mencoba menganalisa.

"Yea… aku harus datang ke tempat ini." Sakura menyerahkan selembar tiket ke pada Ino dan Hinata.

"Wah! Ini kan konser BLACK DIAMOND…!" Ino memekik keras.

"Kau dapat tiket VIP-nya… hebat. Apa Sasuke sendiri yang memberikannya kepadamu?" Hinata menarik tiket itu dari tangan Ino.

"Hn? Yeah, benar. Memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Sakura, kau ini kuper sekali. Black Diamond kan sedang tenar saat ini. Mereka adalah nama perusahaan musik yang paling besar. Banyak artis-artis yang meraih penghargaan dari Black Diamond a.k.a BD Entertainment." Sahut Ino memperjelas.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura masih dengan wajah cengo-nya.

"Sasuke itu kan salah satu artis yang debut di BD Entertainment. Ia sedang tenar kan." Hinata mencoba menarik kesimpulan.

"Apa?! Si pantat ayam itu?" Sakura kembali bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Kau ini… makanya jangan hanya baca buku ilmiah saja. Sesekali lihatlah dunia luar." Ino menyentil dahi lebar Sakura.

"Auch! Sakit, Ino!" Sakura mengelus-elus pelan dahinya. "Aku tahu kalau itu konser besar, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau pantat ayam itu salah satu bagian darinya."

"Ha ha ha. Lalu kau akan datang dengan Sasuke?" Hinata terkekeh melihat Sakura yang ngedumel sambil mengelus-elus dahinya.

"Ah. Tidak. Dia hanya memintaku datang ke konser ini. Kalian temani aku yaaaaa~" Sakura memegang tangan kedua sahabatnya ini sambil memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku ada kerjaan. Hari itu kan hari besar nasional, pasti salon akan ramai." Ino perlahan melepaskan tangan Sakura. Ino memang seorang yang terobsesi dengan alat _make up_. Ia bercita-cita akan menjadi penata rias profesional. Saat ini ia sedang magang di Salon besar yang ternama.

"Aku bisa kok menemanimu, Sakura." Sahut Hinata yang kemudian dibalas pelukan erat oleh Sakura.

-ooOoo-

Dedaunan bergerak dimainkan angin. Rerumputan hijau bergoyang seakan menari dengan desiran pasir sebagai pengiringnya. Tapi tak hanya itu, alunan not-not nada dari petikan gitar turut terdengar di sana.

**The time feels like stop**

**.**

**When I know there is a hope**

**.**

**Your smile shines like a fire**

**.**

**I'll protect even if I have to be a liar**

Sasuke mengentikan petikan gitar dan nyanyiannya. Ia menoleh. Di sana tak terlihat ada siapapun, tapi ia merasakannya. Sasuke memejamkan mata.

"Kau sudah tak sabar ingin segera mendengarkanku bernyanyi ya?"

Sosok itu perlahan menampakan dirinya. Seorang gadis merah muda yang kini berjalan mendekat sambil memajukan bibirnya dan memainkan roknya yang sesekali diterpa angin nakal.

"Kau tak sabaran sekali. Konsernya tinggal besok lusa kok." Sahut Sasuke santai sambil membenarkan senar gitarnya.

"Eum…aku… hanya…" Sebenarnya Sakura juga tak bermaksud untuk menguping atau menguntit Sasuke. Hanya saja, saat ia lewat koridor dan mendengar petikan gitar Sasuke, seakan logikanya dipaksa untuk terus mendengarkan lagunya sampai selesai.

"Sudahlah, kemari." ucapan Sasuke terdengar seperti perintah, tapi entah mengapa Sakura menurutinya dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Itu…judulnya apa?" sahut Sakura akhirnya, setelah sama-sama berdiam beberapa saat.

"Hm…" Sasuke tersenyum. "Coba tebak."

"Hemm…" Sakura mencoba berpikir. Lirik itu seperti mengalunkan cinta yang disembunyikan—menurutnya.

"Secret Love! True Love? Ah, aku tahu… judulnya Amazing Love!" seru Sakura yakin. Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengar Sakura yang begitu antusias menebak judul lagunya.

"Apa tak ada yang lebih menarik? Itu biasa-biasa saja…" sahut Sasuke di sela-sela tawanya.

"Lalu apa?" Sakura melirik menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura yang mentapanya. Rambut merah muda panjangnya yang tergerai. Senyuman lembut di sudut bibir tipisnya. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran jatuh di rambutnya.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya ketika Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya dan meraih kelopak bunga yang ada di rambutnya perlahan. Debaran jantung yang berpacu cepat membuat muka Sakura memerah. Ia sontak memejamkan mata.

Sasuke masih terdiam memandang wajah elok Sakura. Hingga ia perlahan mulai mendekati bibir Sakura. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti saat hanya beberpa centi saja jarak mereka. Sakura bisa merasakan deru nafas Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya. Sasuke menatap kelopak mata Sakura. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan memundurkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Sasuke membuat Sakura perlahan membuka kedua matanya. betapa malunya ia saat mendapati Sasuke kini tengah terkekeh geli melihatnya. Mukanya pasti sangat memalukan sekarang.

"Menyebalkan! Huh~" Sakura segera bangkit menjauhi Sasuke sambil menutupi mukanya yang sudah sangat memerah menahan malu yang melandanya. Debaran jantung masih tak kunjung meredam.

-ooOoo-

"Aku… tak terlihat aneh kan?" Sakura memandang pantulan dirinya di sebuah cermin besar. Ino kini sedang menata rambut Sakura.

"Kau manis kok Sakura. Percayalah padaku." Ino menepuk pundak Sakura perlahan. Ia tahu Sakura sedang gugup sekarang. Sosok Sakura begitu manis dengan dress putih selutut dan sepatu _boot_ coklat yang dipakainya. Tak lupa juga rambut merah muda panjangnya di ikal lembut. Berterima kasih lah karena Ino mau menyempatkan diri mendandani Sakura di sela jam kerjanya yang padat.

"Sakura, konsernya sudah hampir mulai sebaiknya kita segera bergegas." Hinata yang sudah siap mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Baiklah. Ino, tolong jaga Chii sebentar ya~" Sakura meraih tangan Hinata dan melirik ke arah Ino yang kini menggendong kucing kesayangannya. Ia tak mungkin kan membiarkan Chii tinggal di rumah malam-malam. Meski sebenarnya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkannya, tapi Chii merupakan bagian dari keluarganya yang tersisa sekarang.

Dari salon tempat Ino bekerja tak terlalu jauh dengan lokasi tempat konser Sasuke. Hingga cukup ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki beberapa menit saja. Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura sering kali mengeluh risih kepada Hinata karena diperhatikan oleh banyak orang.

Terang saja, sosok Sakura saat ini begitu cantik. Hinata yang perempuan pun minder bila berjalan dengan sosok Sakura yang sekarang. Lagipula ia kan tak semodis Sakura dan Ino, Hinata adalah gadis yang simple dan sederhana. Tapi justru itu kesan manisnya bukan?

"Ini tempatnya? Wah~ mewah juga~" Sakura mengamati sekelilingnya saat ia mulai memasuki bar yang ditujunya. Sebuah bar mewah dengan kesan elegan yang sangat kental akan nuansa kebarat-baratan.

"Sakura, kita segera cari tempat duduk yuk." Hinata kemudian merangkul tangan Sakura. Seperti yang sudah diduga. Ada seorang pelayan yang mengantar mereka menuju sebuah meja dengan tanda _reserve_.

Sakura duduk dengan anggunnya dan disusul oleh Hinata. Mereka ditawari sebuah minuman bir, tapi mereka menolaknya dan memesan wine non-alcohol.

"Suasana di sini begitu bagus. Dekorasinya juga indah." Komentar Hinata sambil meneguk gelas wine-nya.

"Hmm… minuman ini juga enak." Hinata tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Sakura.

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sakura berdering, menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Ada sebuah nomor tak dikenal tertera di sana.

_Kulihat kau sudah datang,_

_Baguslah kau tepat waktu._

_Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan akan ada di tempat ini._

_Setelah aku menyelesaikan laguku, aku akan turun ke panggung dan menjemputmu naik._

_Saat itu kau harus mengikutiku._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

.Klep.

Sakura segera menutup ponselnya cepat-cepat. Hinata melihat ekpresi Sakura yang susah payah meneguk ludah. Sakura nampak pucat. Tentu saja, ia bahkan tak tahu darimana Sasuke bisa mendapatkan nomor ponselnya. Ah, benar juga. Sai, sahabat Sasuke satu itu memang terkenal playboy dan suka bergaul dengan wanita. Pasti ia lah yang mencari tahu dan memberikan nomornya kepada Sasuke.

"Sakura? Kenapa mendadak wajahmu pucat? Barusan pesan dari siapa?" Hinata mencoba memberikan segelas air putih kepada Sakura, iapun segera meneguk habis air itu.

"Dari raja Iblis." Sahut Sakura sekenanya. Saat ia akan segera mengambil kembali ponselnya, tiba-tiba lampu padam. Hanya jeritan histeris wanita yang terdengar.

**The time feels like stop**

Tiba-tiba sebuah petikan gitar terdengar di sudut ruangan itu. Dengan penerangan yang amat minim bahkan hampir tak ada, mereka hanya bisa mengandalkan indra pendengaran mereka untuk mencaritahu sumber suara tersebut.

**When I know there is a hope**

Suara itu mengalun lembut. Nyanyian dengan iringan akustik gitar membuat kesan romantis di sana. Sakura tersentak. Ia pernah mendengar lagu ini. Ya, ia pernah mendengarnya. Dan suara ini…

**Your smile shines like a fire**

Musik, nada, dan suara yang lembut begitu menghanyutkan para pengunjung di sana. Dengan adanya pemadaman lampu. Focus mereka kini pada indra pendengaran yang akan lebih bisa menyerap suara detingan gitar itu. Hanya musik sederhana, tapi begitu membuai dengan pembawaannya.

**I'll protect even if I have to be a liar**

Lirik itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang dapat terdengar. Suara itu mendadak lenyap begitu saja, menyisakan jeritan kecewa dari pengunjung lainnya yang didominasi oleh wanita. Sakura mendadak merasa kosong. Sepertinya ia pun ikut terbuai dalam alunan nada itu. Hingga tiba-tiba saja sebuah tepukan di bahunya datang.

"Sssttt…ini aku." Suara itu membisik pelan di telinganya. Ia kenal suara ini, suara berat yang baru saja menyanyikan lagu begitu lembut.

"Kau mau apa, Sasuke?" Sakura mencoba tenang meski ia sedikit geli akan nafas Sasuke yang menerpa tengkuknya.

"Ikut aku." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Ia menuntunnya di dalam kegelapan itu. Sakura hanya menurut saja, toh ia takkan bisa melawan dalam keadaan gelap gulita seperti ini. Anehnya, mengapa Sasuke bisa berjalan tanpa halangan? Yah, itulah salah satu keajaiban Sasuke. ( he he he, abaikan)

Tak lama Sakura merasakan dirinya didudukan pada sebuah kursi single. Rengkuhan Sasuke sudah tak terasa lagi kini. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam bingung mengira-ngira ia sedang ada dimana. Semoga saja Sasuke tak menjahilinya lagi saat itu.

**The time feels like stop**

**Every time I see you smiling**

Bersamaan dengan suara petikan dan alunan nada yang sama, lampu mulai menerangi sisi panggung. Dan saat itulah Sakura sadar dirinya sudah berada di tengah-tengah panggung dengan seluruh perhatian menuju padanya.

**When I know there is a hope**

**For me to catch your love**

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar jeritan dari para pengunjung wanita. Saat ketika Sasuke melangkah masuk dari sudut panggung menuju ke arah Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum. Pakaiannya yang elegan dan aksennya yang berkarisma, tanpa sadar membuat Sakura tak mampu mengalihkan mata.

**Your smile shines like a fire**

**Which brought me to standing to hear**

Sambil masih mengalunkan lagu dan memetik gitarnya. Sasuke tak berpaling dari pandangan Sakura. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah kursi Sakura. Ia masih memainkan gitarnya sambil sesekali menatap para pengunjung dan melontarkan senyumnya.

**Dear, did you hear?**

**.**

**All my soul and mind wait for you here**

**.**

**This feel's killing me**

**.**

**Can't wait any longer for you to love me**

**.**

**The time feels like stop**

**.**

**When I know there is a hope**

**.**

**Your smile shines like a fire**

**.**

**I'll protect even if I have to be a liar**

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura di sampingnya. Sakura sedikit tersentak oleh senyuman Sasuke dan dengan lirik teakhir yang dinyanyikannya.

**My verification of the deepest love affair**

Tepukan meriah segera membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia memalingkan mukanya yang terasa mendidih itu. Sasuke seakan akan menyatakan cinta padanya lewat lagu. Tidak. Ia tak boleh terlalu percaya diri. Hal itu tak mungkin. Mereka kan sudah dilahirkan sebagai musuh—menurutnya.

"Mohon perhatiannya." Sakura menoleh. Kini Sasuke sudah menggendong gitarnya di punggung dan memegang microphone sambil menatap para pengunjung.

"Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa gadis di sampingku ini bukan?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura. Sepertinya ia memiliki rencana kejam, itu terlihat dari seringai yang diperlihatkannya.

"Gadis ini akan mengatakan sesuatu, mari kita dengarkan." Sakura membulatkan matanya menatap Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia dibawa ke sini, dan lagi… apa yang harus dikatakannya?!

"Sekarang, di sini…" Sasuke berbisik pelan sambil memberikan microphone-nya. "Katakan kau menyukaiku."

.Dheg.

Sungguh, Sakura benar-benar berharap ini hanyalah mimpi semata. Ia ingin segera bangun sekarang juga sebelum ia meledak karena rasa malunya. Berdiri di panggung megah seperti ini saja membuatnya gugup, dan sekarang Sasuke memintanya menyatakan cinta? Yang benar saja.

"Ini adalah hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan." Sasuke menyeringai di samping Sakura. Seluruh pengunjung kini menatap Sakura sambil berbisik-bisik. Hinata pun yang tadinya merasa kalau Sasuke orang yang romantis langsung prihatin akan situasi Sakura sekarang.

"Aku…"

"Cepatlah, waktumu terbatas." Sasuke berpura-pura melirik jam tangannya. Membuat Sakura semakin gugup saja.

"Aku… menyukai…"

"Katakan dengan lantang."

"AKU MENYUKAIMU, PANTAT AYAM!"

Masa bodoh dengan rasa malu. Ia sudah sangat kehilangan malu sekarang, jadi buat apa ia menutup-nutupinya lagi. Sakura menggeram. Matanya mulai berlinang. Sasuke sedikit tersentak melihatnya. Ia merasa sudah keterlaluan. Perlahan ia mendekati tubuh Sakura dan mendekapnya.

"Yap. Itulah yang dikatakannya. Terima Kasih telah mendengarkan."

Dengan ucapan Sasuke sebagai penutup. Lampu pun kembali dipadamkan perlahan. Tapi kini tak terdengar lagi hiruk pikuk suara gaduh. Hanya bisik-bisik tak jelas yang mendominasi di sana.

-ooOoo-

Sakura masih terisak. Hinata dan Ino yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengelus rambut panjang Sakura. Ino tahu semua kejadiannya setelah Hinata yang bercerita.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke membawa Sakura masuk ke ruang istirahat para staff. Sakura mengamuk di sana. Ia membentaki Sasuke dan menolak segala hal yang diberikan kepadanya. Sasuke hanya bisa mengehela nafas sambil terus berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Sakura…kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata nampak sangat cemas. Perlahan Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan—

"Aku…baik-baik sa.. ha ha HA HA HA"

—tertawa.

Ino dan Hinata saling bertukar pandangan. Sepertinya syaraf otak Sakura sudah konslet. Tadi ia berlumuran air mata, sekarang tawanya meledak sampai-sampai ia sesekali memegangi perutnya.

"Ha ha ha. Umph~ Ha ha ha" Sakura berkali-kali mencoba berhenti tertawa, tapi ia tetap tak bisa menghentikan gelitik di perutnya itu.

"Sakura…kau…tak apa-apa kan?" Ino menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Aku…Uhk! Kalian tak lihat… hmph~ ekspresi Sasuke. Ha ha ha ha!" Sakura berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya disela tawanya.

"Sakura, jangan bilang kau… pura-pura?"

"Hmph~! Aku tak pura-pura, tadi aku marah sungguhan. Tapi begitu ia memberiku macam-macam, aku sudah tak marah. Ditambah lagi tadi mukanya seperti anak anjing terlantar. Ha ha ha ha."

Sementara Sakura yang masih tertawa, Ino dan Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini. Mereka tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Sakura menertawakan Sasuke sampai seperti itu. Sepertinya itu merupakan bentuk balas dendamnya terhadap Sasuke.

Dasar Sakura~

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Karena Fic ini sepertinya akan panjang..  
Shera harap semua terus dukung sampe akhirnyaa..  
.

Mind to review?  
Arigatou,,,

Keep Trying my best!

~Shera~


	3. Second

~Balasan Review~**  
**

**Anonym19 : **Iia dong... lemon ga penting ya.. :o  
yang jelas gak mendominasi kok... cuma sebagai pengecut-plak-pemanis cerita aja... :3

** : **Iyaaaaa~

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori : **Wew... bukan, bukan... cuma nama perusahaan saja... :o  
ga bermaksud meniru lho... aku aja baru tahuu.. :x

**Karasu-chan : **Soalnya ada scene-scene yang 'sedikit' nakal dan tidak pantas untuk anak-akan _underage_ (*plak* padahal Shera juga masih dibawah umur!)

**Black Ciel Nikita Phantomhive : **Arigatou gozaimasu... :D

**Ran-chan : **Like always~ ('w')d

**Deauliaas : **Ada-ada... nih di chap ini... tapi siapa ya yang nglakuin... cekidot.. x3

**Mizuira Kumiko : **'Long Dash' itu kayak apa, sensei? ('n')a  
Kalo soal banyaknya kata sih, Shera lagi nyoba tingkatin sedikit demi sedikit.. :o  
Arigatou pelajarannya...Ada lagi gak yang harus diperbaikin? :3

**KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke : **Asyiiikkk di fave nih... senengnya~ /

**Hima Sakusa-chan : **Seru kah? T.T (terharu)  
Shera akan berjuang untuk membuatnya tambah seru... o.o *yosh!*

**Naomi Kanzaki : **I will, captain...7

**Birumenanti : **Ini karya sendiri doong... ada sih inspirasi dari berbagai cerita dan kejadian pribadi...  
He he he... Update kilat? Shera jagonya... xD *plak*

**Aya-chan : **Yo! ('o')d

**TaintedIdris : **Suka molen-eh-lemon yaa... kalo yang ada di chap ini suka taakk?

**Ika-chan **: Wahh... wahh... mau liaaatttt~ Senpai, mau add FB kan? ternyata Shera baru sadar kalao nicknya udah diganti.. gomenasai~ .  
Gak kawaii ko~ Shera tu maskulin banget.. T~T

**Burung Hantu : **Boleh kok bolehh... Kirim di PM aja ya alamat FB nyaa... nanti Shera add... .

~Enjoy Reading all~

* * *

**WARNING! : LEMON INSIDE  
PAIR DIRAHASIAKAN**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Second : Pesonamu**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Cuaca begitu terik. Panas matahari begitu menyengat kulit. Sebagian orang menikmati musim ini, tapi sebagian lainnya tak henti mengeluh akan panas yang melanda bumi.

"Panasnya dunia…" Naruto berkali-kali menyerka kulitnya yang berkeringat. Tubuhnya ia biarkan bertelanjang dada. Sebuah handuk kecil melingkar di lehernya. Ia akan menuju kantin sekolah kalau saja ia tak ceroboh hingga menabrak tubuh seseorang.

"Aw~" tubuh kecil dengan rambut violet panjang-nya yang dikuncir kuda kini tengah mengaduh sambil mengusap lengan kanannya.

"Ah. Maaf, aku tak lihat jalan. Kau baik-baik saja?" saat Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis itu, ia baru menyadari kalau gadis itu adalah salah satu dari orang yang selalu bersama Sakura.

"Na…Naruto-kun?" Hinata meraih tangan Naruto dengan gugup. "Aku… aku juga tak lihat-lihat jalan… maaf, dan… terima kasih."

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja." Naruto tersenyum ramah, membuat muka Hinata sontak memerah. "Hey, apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Ah, ini…" Hinata memperlihatkan sebuah buku biru yang dipegangnya. "Ini adalah kumpulan resep yang kudapat dari Sakura, aku sedang belajar memasak darinya. He he he"

"Wah, benarkah?" Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya. Hinata yang melihat tubuh Naruto kini bertelanjang dada hanya dapat menahan degup jantungnya.

"Na…Naruto-kun mengapa tidak menggunakan pakaian?" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Aku baru selesai latihan basket." Sahut Naruto sambil membuka-buka buku catatan resep milik Hinata ini. "Kau bisa memasak ramen?"

"Eh?" Hinata nampak bingung, tapi ia segera paham setelah melihat Naruto yang menunjukkan catatan resep ramen di bukunya. "Bisa, hanya saja belum seenak buatan Sakura."

"Hua…? Aku ingin mencicipinya!" seru Naruto semangat. Ia memang sangat menyukai ramen buatan ibunya, tapi sejak ibunya menjadi sibuk bekerja, sulit sekali menemukan ramen yang sesuai dengan seleranya. Maka dari itu ia ingin mencoba segala macam rasa ramen dari tempat yang berbeda- beda.

"Eh… ta…tapi… eum… aku bisa meminta Sakura untuk membuatkannya."

"Aku ingin buatanmu, Hinata-chan." Hinata tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya ia dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'chan' oleh laki-laki. Sebenarnya Naruto juga lelaki satu-satunya yang dipanggil 'kun' olehnya.

"Tapi…aku… tidak bisa."

"Jangan bilang tidak bisa kalau belum berusaha melakukannya. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa kok." Sahut Naruto sambil kembali menyodorkan buku catatan resep Hinata.

"Ba…baiklah." Hinata mengambil malu-malu buku itu dari tangan Naruto. Setelahnya Naruto hanya mengusap lembut rambut panjang Hinata dan berlalu pergi.

"Aku akan menunggunya, Hinata-chan."

-ooOoo-

Kalau biasanya Sakura yang melakukan hal aneh-aneh lalu Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan, kini semua berbeda. Hinata nampak melamun dengan Sakura dan Ino yang saling berpandangan menukar tanda tanya.

"Hinata kenapa?" Sakura berbisik ke arah Ino yang dibalas dengan Ino yang mengangkat bahunya. "Dia sudah begini sejak istirahat siang tadi."

"Apa karena liburan yang diadakan sekolah?" duga Ino.

"Ah, benar juga ya. Liburan tahun ini katanya kita ke Sunagakure Onsen ya?" sambung Sakura.

"Iya benar. Onsen itu kan terkenal sekali akan pemandangannya, pasti romantis kalau bisa membawa pacar kesana." Ino sedikit menyikut Sakura sambil menggodanya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Sakura langsung merengut menanggapi godaan Ino. Hinata masih terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Sepertinya mereka sudah melupakan sahabat mereka satu ini.

"Kau kan sudah 'nembak' Sasuke… fu fu fu"

"Hey! Itu hanyalah ilusi. Lagipula ia yang memaksaku, itu tak termasuk hitungan."

"Oh yeah? Kau bahkan sempat gugup sebelum datang ke konsernya lho…"

"Ino, kau ini…"

.Brak.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata bangkit dari kursinya hingga membuat kaget Sakura dan Ino yang asyik bercerita. Bukan karena ia kesal telah dicuekin, tapi karena ia mendapatkan suatu ide. Hinata bergegas pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang kini dihantui tanda tanya besar.

-ooOoo-

Sakura sedang membolak-balikkan bukunya dengan bosan. Ingatan akan kejadian dimana ia dipaksa nembak Sasuke di depan umum benar-benar berhasil merusak konsentrasinya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, tapi rasanya ia di hantui dengan sosok raja iblis satu itu.

"Miaw~"

Chii, sang kucing Persia putih, me-ngeong memanggil majikannya. Sakura menoleh menatap Chii yang duduk manis sambil menggoyangkan ekornya di atas ranjang. Sakura perlahan bangkit dari meja belajarnya dan duduk di sebelah Chii. Kucing itu segera mengambil posisi naik ke pangkuan Sakura.

"Chii, kalau besar nanti kau jangan jadi seperti raja Iblis itu yaa~" ucapan Sakura nampak seperti ucapan seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Yah, inilah kebiasaan Sakura. Chii adalah kucing jantan, mungkin dialah satu-satunya makhluk berlainan gender yang paling dekat dengan Sakura sampai saat ini.

Sakura masih mengelus lembut bulu lebat Chii. Ia juga masih memikirkan tentang kejadian di bar waktu itu. Suasana remang-remang yang dihasilkan oleh lampu sorot panggung, suara dan petikan gitar lembut Sasuke, tatapan nya…

**Dear, did you hear?**

**.**

**All my soul and mind wait for you here**

**.**

**This feel's killing me**

**.**

**Can't wait any longer for you to love me**

**.**

**The time feels like stop**

**.**

**When I know there is a hope**

**.**

**Your smile shines like a fire**

**.**

**I'll protect even if I have to be a liar**

**.**

**My verification of the deepest love affair**

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt

Getaran ponsel sontak membuyarkan lamunan Sakura dan membuatnya tak sengaja meremas keras bulu Chii. Chii sontak meloncat dari pangkuan Sakura dan menjilati tubuhnya yang terasa perih.

"Ah, Ma…maaf Chii." Sakura mengelus pelan tubuh Chii sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat telepon yang membuatnya sampai melukai kucing kesayangannya itu. Dan nama _Sasuke raja Iblis_ yang tertera di layar ponsel itu membuatnya semakin mendengus kesal.

"Apa?!" pekik Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"_Apa-apaan kau teriak-teriak di telingaku?!"_ sahut Sasuke tak kalah kerasnya di ujung sana. Membuat Sakura harus menutup telinganya yang berdengung.

"Iiish! Sakit! Kau mau apa?"

"_. . . . ."_

"Hmm…?" merasa tak mendapat respon Sakura hanya mengerutkan dahi. "Hello? Pantat ayam, kau masih di sana?"

"_Apa kau masih marah padaku?"_

Sakura terdiam. Ia tak menyangka malam-malam Sasuke menelponnya hanya untuk menanyakan hal ini. Apakah ia juga kepikiran atas kejadian di bar itu? Sakura menghela nafas sejenak.

"Aku sudah tak marah kok."

"_Benarkah?"_

"Ya, kau bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini."

"_Hmm… oh ya, kalau begitu aku cuma ingin memberitahumu kalau hal kedua yang harus kau lakukan ada di Onsen tempat kita berlibur nanti."_

"Apa?! Tapi… Emmm… sebenarnya…"

"_Hn? Ada apa? Kau akan ikut liburan itu kan?"_

"Aku…bukannya tidak mau ikut… hanya saja aku tak bisa membeli tiket liburan itu."

Meski Sakura bersekolah di KHSI dimana tempat perkumpulan orang-orang berkelas atas, tapi Sakura bisa bersekolah di sana akibat dari beasiswa yang didapatnya. Ia juga bisa mempunyai tabungan dari hasil kejuaran lomba yang diikutinya. Tapi bila ia menggunakan tabungan itu untuk berlibur, lantas darimana ia akan membayar kontrakan yang ditinggalinya?

"_Kau tak usah khawatir mengenai biaya, aku sudah memesankan satu tiket untukmu."_

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Belum sempat ia membantah ucapan Sasuke, telepon itu segera diputus sepihak oleh Sasuke. Tapi sebelum telepon itu benar-benar terputus dari salurannya, Sasuke mengucapkan perpisahannya.

"_Semoga hal kedua ini akan berjalan sukses seperti yang pertama ya, Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra. Oyasuminasai."_

Sakura melempar kasar ponselnya ke ranjang utnuk menunjukkan kekesalannya. Chii segera meloncat menghindari ponsel yang melayang ke arahnya. Bahkan Chii pun tahu, kalau majikannya ini sedang _bad mood,_ sebaiknya jangan diganggu, nanti malah kena imbasnya.

-ooOoo-

KHSI memiliki sistem liburan setiap tahunnya, atau di moment-moment tertentu. Itulah mengapa banyak orang bergolongan atas yang meminta bersekolah di sini, disamping fasilitas yang disediakan memadai, liburan-liburan sekolahnya juga sangat dinanti-nanti oleh para siswa.

"Sakura, kau duduk denganku ya." sahut Ino sambil meletakkan koper besarnya di bagasi atas tempat duduk mereka. Ini adalah bus eksekutif, jadi tempat koper ada di atas tempat duduknya. Itu juga untuk menjaga keamanan barang.

"Lho, Hinata bagaimana?" Sakura segera mengambil posisi geser dari tempat duduknya untuk memberikan ruang bagi Ino.

"Hinata tak ikut, sepertinya ia ada urusan."

"Begitu kah? Sayang sekali."

"Hey, hey Sakura… kali ini aku yang akan jadi saksi dalam aksimu dan Sasuke ya?" Ino mencubit-cubit pelan pinggang Sakura.

"Ino! Kau ini apa-apaan sih! Aksi apa? Uh~!" Sakura menggerutu sebal sambil memalingkan wajahnya menuju kaca jendela bus.

"Ah, tapi benar juga ya… Hari ini Sasuke tak masuk daftar absensi. Padahal ia sudah membeli tiket, apa ia batal ikut ya…" sahut Ino sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Apa? Sasuke tidak datang?" Sakura nampak terpancing ucapan Ino dan mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap Ino.

"Hi hi hi. Kena kau. Kenapa tak kau hubungi dan tanyakan langsung saja kepadanya?" Ino kini mencubit-cubit pelan pipi tembem Sakura pelan.

"Ukh~! Siapa juga yang sudi!" seru Sakura mengelak. Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Meski jujur ia juga penasaran apakah Sasuke benar-benar tidak ikut? Lalu bagaimana dengan 'hal kedua' yang dikatakan Sasuke? Tak mungkin kan Sasuke nanti tiba-tiba memintanya pulang untuk menjemputnya?

Ino melirik ke arah Sakura. Ia ingin sekali menggoda sahabat satunya ini, tapi melihat ekspresi Sakura yang berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa penasarannya membuat Ino tak tega juga.

-ooOoo-

Onsen Sunagakure tujuan mereka cukup jauh. Meski tak sedikit yang mengeluh akan perjalanan yang lama, tapi bila mereka membayangkan pemandangan alam yang dijanjikan di sana, tentu mereka akan mencoba untuk bersabar.

Yup. Seperti sekarang ini. 8 jam perjalanan telah mereka lewati dengan selamat. Malam telah menjelang ketika mereka mulai memasuki penginapan. Hal yang mereka nantikanpun akhirnya datang. Pemandangan malam yang indah dari balkon penginapan, dengan suara nyanyian serangga malam dan sorotan lampu kota. Letak penginapan mereka berada di puncak sebuah bukit, membuat mereka dapat menikmati gemerlapan lampu di bawah sana.

"Wuuuaaaah~ Indah~" Ino tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum. Sakura tak pernah melihat suasana seindah ini. Sinar bulan yang redup, iringan lembut suara jangkrik, gemerlap lampu kota, mengingatkannya pada—

.Blush.

—kejadian di bar waktu itu.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja? Mukamu kenapa jadi semerah itu? Kau panas?" Ino yang melihat adanya perubahan pada diri Sakura langsung mendekatinya dan menempelkan tangannya di kening Sakura dan dibalas oleh gelengan kepala oleh sang empunya.

"Engh~" tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara wanita terdengar di sana. Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Bukankah seluruh siswa sedang berada di Onsen untuk mandi? Apakah ada yang masih di sini untuk menikmati pemandangan juga seperti yang mereka lakukan?

"Enggg~ Ouh~ aaaah~" Ino meneguk ludah. Suara ini… jelas-jelas ini suara desahan. Siapa yang melakukan hal seperti 'itu' di sini? Yang pasti bukan siswa dari KHSI, karna meskipun KHSI adalah perkumpulan orang-orang kelas atas, tapi mereka juga cukup berotak untuk tak melakukan hal memalukan begini di depan umum—menurut mereka.

"Ahh~Sa… Aaahhh~ Ahh~ Lebih cepat… aaahhh~"

'Sa?'

Ino dan Sakura kembali saling berpandangan. Wanita itu mendesahkan nama 'Sa'. Tapi 'Sa' siapa? Ada banyak orang yang memiliki nama depan 'Sa'. Contohnya saja, Sakura, Sasame, Satoshi, Sabusa, Saito, Samagawa, Sanami, Sara, dan… Sa…suke? Sakura baru sadar, Ino bilang Sasuke tak masuk daftar presensi tapi belum tentu ia tak datang. Apakah sebenarnya dia…

Merasa semakin penasaran, akhirnya Ino dan Sakura pun memutuskan untuk melihat siapa dalang dibalik perbuatan nista ini. Sebenarnya sungguh jauh dari lubuk hatinya Sakura berharap 'Sa' yang dimaksud bukanlah 'Sasuke'.

"Saaaa~! Enghh~ Ennnh~ AAaaahhh~!" pekikan panjang wanita itu membuat Ino dan Sakura yakin bahwa pasti ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Kini Ino dan Sakura sudah mengambil posisi yang pas untuk mereka mengintip di balik dinding.

Mereka melihat wanita dengan rambut perak panjangnya sedang memeluk seorang pria. Wanita itu nampak masih mengatur nafasnya dengan pria di atasnya sedang mengelus—atau lebih tepatnya meremas—kedua dada besar wanita itu. Sakura membulatkan matanya. Cahaya reremangan yang ada di sana mempersulit pengelihatan mereka. Tapi satu yang pasti bahwa rambut itu tak seperti pantat ayam.

Sakura mendengus lega perlahan. Tapi ia kembali di kagetkan dengan warna rambut dari sang pria. Warna rambut itu terlihat seperti… raven? Lagipula bisa saja kan rambut pantat ayam yang mencuat itu turun akibat terkena keringat.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar." Ino tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Sakura saat wanita perak itu melepaskan pelukannya dan sang pria mulai mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tunggu, Ino!" Sakura segera melepaskan tangan Ino dan kembali melihat siapakah sosok sebenarnya pria itu. Dan kenyataan siapa sebenarnya pria itu membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Sai?"

-ooOoo-

Sakura masih terbengong duduk di ranjangnya sambil memainkan bulu lembut Chii. Sebenarnya membawa hewan dilarang dalam bepergian. Tapi ini kan KHSI yang bepergian, semua serba diperbolehkan.

"Miaw~" Chii mengeong untuk kesekian kalinya mencoba membangkitkan semangat sang majikan. Saat ini yang menemaninya di kamar hanyalah Chii saja, Ino segera pergi ke Onsen untuk mandi dengan alasan ingin mensucikan diri karena telah melihat perbuatan nista.

.Tok.

Sakura menoleh saat ia merasa jendelanya mengeluarkan suara. Ternyata seseorang telah mengetuk-ngetuk jendelanya dari luar. Sakura perlahan mendekati jendela itu. Ia menarik sedikit tirai yang menutupinya. Ia segera membuka jendela itu ketika menyadari siapa yang berani memasuki penginapan wanita dan mengetuk jendelanya malam-malam begini.

"Sasuke?" Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Rasa lega muncul lagi setelah tadi ia menyadari bukan Sasuke sosok yang sedang bercinta itu, kini Sasuke sudah datang dan duduk di balkon kamar penginapannya.

"Aku tak terlambatkan? Aku tak menyangka produser tua itu memberikanku konser tunggal dadakan! Sial!" Sasuke menggerutu sambil masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Sakura bisa menduga, Sasuke pasti langsung datang ke sini setelah konsernya selesai, itu dapat terlihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Syukurlah kau datang." Tanpa sadar Sakura menyerukan kelegaannya. Sasuke hanya bisa bengong menatap Sakura. Merasa ditatap, Sakura pun segera membantah ucapannya. "Maksudku kalau kau tak datang bagaimana dengan 'hal kedua' yang kau katakan itu. Bisa-bisa nanti kau menyuruhku menjemputmu."

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah gugup Sakura. Rasa lelah yang melandanya mendadak hilang entah kemana. Ia menyandarkan dirinya di tembok dan memandang bulan.

"Sakura…"

Sakura menoleh melihat Sasuke yang kini memejamkan matanya. Sosok Sasuke begitu berkilauan hingga ia merasakan sesuatu bergemerlapan terbang menghampiri.

"Kunang-kunang!" Sakura memekik senang ketika ia mendapati ribuan kunang-kunang tengah terbang mengelilingi tubuhnya dan Sasuke. "Sasuke lihat ada kunang-ku…"

Sakura menoleh mendapati Sasuke tengah tertidur. Sakura terpesona akan sosok di hadapannya ini. Dengan sinar kunang-kunang yang menerangi sosoknya, rambut raven dengan '_pantat ayam style_' ciri khasnya, kelopak matanya yang menyembunyikan permata onyx di sana, dan helaian angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Sakura tersenyum. Malam pertama di liburannya baru dimulai. Masih ada sisa 3 hari lagi selama liburan ini. Sakura kemudian duduk di sebelah sosok Sasuke. Ia membelai rambut raven Sasuke dan membuatnya bersandar di bahu mungil Sakura.

"Oyasuminasai, Sasuke-kun."

Sementara itu tanpa diketahui Sakura, Sasuke sedikit membuka kelopak matanya. semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya. Ekspresi bahagia tak dapat lagi disembunyikannya. Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata. Menikmati harum tubuh Sakura yang berada di dekatnya.

'Oyasuminasai mo, Sakura.'

Sepertinya Sakura harus sedikit bersabar lagi akan perintah kedua Sasuke nanti. Semoga saja ia tak akan memintamu melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh ya, Sakura-chan. Semoga, semoga… meskipun belum saatnya. ( abaikan xD *plak*)

-TBC-

* * *

Waduh... gomen bagi pecinta Sai-Ino ya...  
Shera gak bermaksud ngerusak pair Sai-Ino yang Shera janjiin..  
Soalnya pair utama SasuSaku sih...  
itu cuma sebagai selingan kok.. .

Keep Trying My Best!

Mind to Review?

~Shera~


	4. Third

****~Balasan Reviews~

**Sami-chan : **Gapapa kok Sami-chan... (^o^)  
Males login yahh? Kalo Shera sih di on-in terus.. he he he  
Kangen nih sama Sami-chaannn... . *plak*

**Igin : **Arigatougozaimasu... :3

**Naomi Kanzaki : **He he he,... rencana awal sih begitu, tapi ternyata kalao dipikir perintah kedua n ketiga Sasuke tuh lebih asyik lagi kalau digabungin. jadi nya di chap ini ada 2 perintah sekaligus.

**Mizuira Kumiko : **Nani? luchuu? o/o *blushing*  
Iiiah,, iyah... Shera usahain banyak SasuSaku-nya di chap ini...

**Haruno Erna Chan : **He he he... Arigatou~ :)

**Yanchan : **Gak usah kayaknya... pasti seru deeehhh... . he he he

**Aya-chan : **Kyaaaa~ I,...iya, senpai... (Q.Q)7

**Akatsuna no ei-chan : **semanis pengarangnya dong~ xD *plak*

**Ika-chan : **oke deeeehhh... ntar Shera add... ,)d  
jangan kaget sama nick-nya yang alay ya,... maklum.. jiwa muda... x9 *yosh!*

**Okikagu : **Nah itu masalahnya... Ino dan Hinata kan udah kenal sifat Sakura yang akan melakukan apapun asal diakui, makanya pas perjanjian mereka bilang "-jangan ada kebohonga." itu karena mereka tahu Sakura mungkin melakukan manipulasi sama hubungannya. Dan alasan lainnya, adalah karena Sasuke menolak bila tak berhubungan serius. begitulah kira"... Sudah bisa diterima...? .)a  
Kalo ada yang kurang jelas tanyakan aja yaaa...

**Sakakibara Mei : **Arigatou~ m(_ _)m *sujud"*

~Enjoy Reading yah~

* * *

**Third : Kau adalah IBIS itu sendiri**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Namanya juga sekolah bertarif—eh, bertaraf—internasional, tentu saja walau mereka mendapatkan hak istimewa yaitu liburan ke Onsen Sunagakure yang terkenal itu… mereka tetap tak lepas dari yang namanya UJIAN.

"Aaaakhhh~ Kenapa dalam liburan pun kita tak lepas dari ujian?" Ino menghempaskan dirinya di atas ranjang. Sakura hanya diam menatapnya ngedumel sambil mengelus-elus bulu Chii di pangkuannya.

"Ini hanya pre-test ringan saja, kan? Kenapa kau sedepresi itu?" sahut Sakura yang langsung bergidik ngeri saat Ino menatapnya tajam.

"Mudah mengatakannya untuk anak jenius sepertimu. Jangan samakan aku dengan otakmu yang kelewat encer itu dong." Ino memukul-mukul bantalnya sambil berguling-guling tak jelas di atas kasur.

"Ya, ya, ya." tanggap Sakura masih sambil mengelus Chii. "Chii, kau lapar?"

"Aku sebal bukannya karena aku akan gagal di ujian itu. Bagiku tak menjadi peringkat pertama di pre-test sih bukan masalah. Hanya saja…"

Sakura yang sedang mengambil snack Chii di ranselnya langsung menoleh ke arah Ino menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya. Ino masih membenamkan mukanya di bantal besar.

"Hadiah bagi pemenang peringkat pertama akan menikmati Onsen VIP Sunagakure. Huaaa~" Ino memekik keras.

"Onsen VIP Sunagakure?" Chii sudah tak sabar saat Sakura mulai membuka snack itu dan memberikannya kepada Chii.

"Kau tak tahu?" Ino mulai bangkit dari tidurnya. Sakura seketika merasa aura Ino menghitam dan langsung bergigik ngeri. "ITU ADALAH ONSEN OUR-DOOR DI PUNCAK BUKIT DENGAN MATA AIR MURNI!"

"Miaw!" Chii langsung meloncat naik ke pangkuan Sakura ketika melihat Ino yang dengan kesalnya—sampai-sampai terlihat nenek sihir—menjelaskan mengenai hadiah pre-test kali ini.

"Eum… begitu ya… Kalau begitu aku akan membawakanmu sebotol air dari sana. Hi hi hi." Goda Sakura dengan cengiran sindirannya. Ino hanya mendecih menanggapinya.

"Belum tentu kan kau yang menang kali ini. Bisa saja Sasuke mengembalikan gelar 'si nomor dua' kepadamu."

.Twing.

Ino bergidik. Sepertinya ia sudah mengucapkan kata sacral yang pantang diucapkan di depan Sakura. Ino merasa bulu kuduknya merinding seketika. Chii pun sudah berlari keluar jendela untuk mengamankan diri dari gemparan majikannya.

"JANGAN SEBUT AKU SI NOMOR DUAAAAAA!"

"Te…tenanglah Sakura…" Ino mencoba menenangkan Sakura. "Ma..maafkan aku. Aku yakin kau pasti peringkat pertama kok kali ini! Lagipula di ujian kemarin kau berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke kan…"

.Cheeessh.

Emosi Sakura tiba-tiba menyulut. Ia memandang ke arah Ino yang masih berjaga-jaga kalau Sakura mengeluarkan jurus mengambeknya. Bisa-bisa Ino nanti tidak lagi bisa mendapatkan masakan Sakura yang legendaris enaknya itu.

"Sudah, sudah, sini~ sebelumnya aku ingin menceritakanmu satu legenda mengenai Onsen VIP itu…" Ino mencoba memancing-mancing Sakura yang nampaknya belum sepenuhnya baikan.

"Legenda?" beruntunglah Ino bahwa Sakura nampaknya tertarik dengan topic pembicaraan ini.

"Iya, kudengar ada suatu legenda mengenai Onsen itu."

"Legenda apa?"

"Kalau Onsen itu…" Sakura berdebar menanti kalimat Ino. "Berhantu!"

"Hyaaaa~!" Sakura segera memekik kencang mendapati Ino yang kini menatap horror ke arahnya dengan sorotan lampu senter yang entah sejak kapan dipegangnya.

"Ha ha ha ha. Kau percaya hal itu? Ha ha ha." Ino menahan perutnya yang terasa menggelitik. Tapi ia segera mengehentikan tawanya ketika Sakura—bahkan Chii yang ada di belakangnya—kini berbalik menatapnya horror.

"Oh baiklah, baiklah. Ini hanya mitos, ada yang mengatakan kalau seorang anak kecil pernah mati tenggelam di Onsen itu. Dan pasangan yang mandi bersama di Onsen itu akan segera putus. Aku juga tak tahu itu ada hubungannya dengan anak kecil itu atau tidak, tapi yang kudengar begitulah legendanya. Itulah yang membuat Onsen itu menjadi terkenal."

Sakura sedari tadi terus mendengarkan cerita Ino sambil memeluk Chii. Ino mendengus menahan tawanya ketika ia melihat ekspresi peliharaan dan majikan yang sama-sama ngenes (?) itu. Sakura pun hanya bisa meneguk ludah.

Tak lama terdengar suara microphone berdengung. Hal itu merupakan sinyal bagi mereka untuk segera berkumpul di aula. Segera saja Sakura dan Ino bergegas keluar kamar menuju aula.

"Apa semua sudah berkumpul?" terlihat Iruka-sensei sedang mengamati sekitarnya yang dikelilingi oleh murid-murid. "Kami akan mengumumkan hasil pre-test kali ini."

"KHSI memang sangat cepat dalam mengoreksi." Tanggap Ino malas. Ia tahu benar itu bukan dirinya, karena tak hanya ia bahkan seluruh KHSI pun tahu kalau bukan Sasuke yang memenangkannya, ya pasti Sakura. Hanya mereka lagi, mereka lagi, mereka lagi pasangan rival yang melegenda—mungkin.

"Peringkat pertama kali ini adalah…"

Sakura mendapati Sasuke yang berada di bawah sana. Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum Sakura memalingkan mukanya menjauh dari tatapan Sasuke. Sasuke pun hanya bisa mendengus melihat tingkah Sakura itu. Mereka masih tegang menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Iruka-sensei.

"Tanpa diduga, hasilnya SERI!"

"APA?!" teriakan hiruk pikuk langsung membanjiri aula itu. Seri? Berarti ada dua pemenang? Bagaimana mungkin bisa terjadi?

"Tunggu! Apa maksudnya seri?!" Sakura segera memberikan komentarnya.

"Sabar dulu, Haruno-san. Ini memang diluar dugaan kami, tapi berkali-kali diperiksa pun hasilnya tetap seri. Kali ini yang menjadi peringkat pertama ada dua orang, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura."

"Ukh!" Sakura mendengus kesal. Sementara itu Sasuke yang melirik ke arah Sakura hanya menyunggingkan senyuman penuh artinya.

-ooOoo-

"Aku tak bisa terima! Apa-apaan itu ada dua pemenang! Dari dulu yang namanya pemenang itu hanya satu orang saja!" entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sakura protes tak jelas. Kini Ino lah yang mengelus-elus punggung Chii sambil menatap cengo ke arah Sakura.

"Tapi bersyukurlah mungkin ini takdir."

"Takdir apanya! Jangan bercanda! Itu artinya aku harus pergi ke Onsen itu dengan si pantat ayam kan?! Oh, Kami-sama! Jangan katakan kalau ini sungguhan." pekik Sakura sambil kembali menjambaki rambut panjangnya.

"Aku tak akan mengatakannya." tanggap Ino masih menatap Sakura cengo.

.Tok Tok Tok.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah ketukan dari pintu mereka. Karena Sakura masih terlalu suntuk untuk membukanya, maka Ino lah yang berinisiatif untuk membuka pintu itu. Dan saat dibuka, Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil kembali mendekati Sakura yang kini menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Hey, pangeranmu sudah datang tuh~" jahil Ino. Sakura segera membulatkan matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya—dengan selimut yang masih setia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Pangeran?" Sakura menolehkan tanda tanya ke arah Ino. Ino hanya menyeringai tipis sambil mengacung ke arah pintu. Sakurapun mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Ino.

"Kau lama sekali." Dan sosok pangeran Sakura adalah… Sasuke. Kini Sasuke sudah bersandar di depan pintu kamar Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sa…Sasuke!" Sakura segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan meloncat ke hadapan Sasuke. "Mau apa kau ke sini?!"

"Menjemputmu ke Onsen. Masa berlakunya hanya hari ini, kau tahu?" sahut Sasuke malas.

"Hah? Memang kau pikir aku akan sudi ke Onsen bersamamu? Jangan harap, pantat ayam!"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mendengus dan berbicara.

"Oh, jangan bilang kau takut pada legenda daerah itu yah."

"A…apa?" Sakura langsung menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. "Aku tak takut apapun, bahkan oleh raja iblis sepertimu!"

"Oh ya? Tak apa kalau kau memang takut, aku mengerti. Aku akan pergi sendiri." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap berlalu pergi.

"Tu…tunggu!" Sakura segera menahan tangan Sasuke. "Aku ikut! Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan bersiap!"

Sakura segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Sasuke yang ditinggalnya di luar hanya mendengus menahan tawa. Sepertinya ia kembali memegang kedali atas Sakura. Dasar raja iblis. ( *dichidori* . )

-ooOoo-

Suara jangkrik dan reremangan bulan mengiringi langkah Sakura. Saat ia hendak keluar dari penginapan, ia melihat ada sesosok orang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah aula. Sakura membulatkan mata ketika menyadari itu adalah sosok anak kecil. Ia segera berlari mendekati anak kecil itu.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja? Hey, Bangun…" Sakura membalikkan tubuh anak itu dan memangkunya. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil yang dingin itu.

"Engh~" tak lama terdengar lenguhan dari sang anak, membuat Sakura sedikit mendengus lega.

"Kau tak apa? Kau darimana?" Sakura membantu sang anak untuk bangkit.

"Aku… tersesat. Rumahku di puncak bukit sana." sahut sang anak sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke arah luar penginapan itu. "Tadi aku bermain-main sebentar, hingga tanpa sadar hari sudah gelap dan aku kehilangan arah jalan pulang."

"Puncak bukit? Kebetulan sekali kami mau ke sana, ayo sama-sama saja…" Sakura pun berdiri perlahan dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah anak itu. Sejenak sang anak hanya menatap ragu oleh uluran tangan itu, tapi ia kemudian meraihnya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunggu Sakura di luar penginapan mulai kehabisan kesabarannya. Hampir saja ia berbalik untuk menyusul Sakura kalau saja ia tak mendapati Sakura sudah berada di sampingnya sambil membawa seorang anak kecil. Sasuke menatap anak kecil itu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Siapa bocah ini?" sahut Sasuke.

"Jangan panggil aku bocah! Namaku Konohamaru…!" seru sang anak yang bergender laki-laki ini sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Oh baiklah, darimana kau memungutnya…?" Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura.

"Aku tidak…"

"Kau pikir aku hewan?! Apa kau tak punya kaca? Butuh kaca? Ngaca dong! Dasar pantat ayam!" Konohamaru memotong ucapan Sakura dengan pekikannya yang kencang.

"A…Apa?!" Sasuke menyetikkan giginya dan sebuah perempatan kemarahan muncul di dahinya. "Nyalimu besar sekali ya, bocah."

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku bocah!"

Sasuke masih berusaha memasang tampang stoic-nya. Sakura kini hanya bisa berdiam diri mendengar tingkah mereka yang sepertinya sudah sangat akrab itu. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendengus menahan tawa. Ini seperti ayah dan anak saja. Ah, atau kakak-adik ya…

"Sudah lah…" saat hendak meraih tangan Konohamaru Sakura bisa menembus tubuh anak itu. Tubuh Konohamaru seakan suatu hologram yang transparan. Hal itupun membuat pertengkaran Sasuke dan Konohamaru terhenti.

"Eh?"

Sakura bergidik ngeri. Seakan bulu kuduknya merinding seketika. Ia bersusah payah meneguk ludah yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Sasuke pun hanya kembali menatap Konohamaru yang ikut terdiam.

"Kau… jangan bilang kalau kau—" Sasuke meneguk ludah sambil sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"—hantu?"

"Kyaaa~" Sakura segera menjerit kencang membuat Sasuke menutup sebelah telinganya yang terasa mendengung.

"Haah~ aku tak menyangka akan ketahuan secepat ini." Konohamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. "Aku memang hantu. Lantas kenapa?"

"A…apa kau… akan… membunuh kami?" Sakura masih gemetaran. Perlahan Sasuke pun mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu adalah cara lama. Aku hanya ingin bermain saja, karena aku hanya dapat keluar dari segel saat bulan purnama." Perlahan tubuh Konohamaru melayang di hadapan mereka.

"Bermain?" Sasuke masih menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya. sebaiknya kita bergegas ke puncak atau aku berubah pikiran." Konohamaru menyeringai horror, membuat sakura mencengkram kaos putih Sasuke keras membuat sang empunya mendengus.

-ooOoo-

Akhirnya merekapun meneruskan perjalanannya. Setelah cukup lama berjalan bersama, nampaknya Konohamaru bukanlah hantu yang menyeramkan. Lagipula sosoknya yang masih anak-anak itu membuat Sakura kini 'sedikit' kehilangan rasa takutnya.

"Aku selalu ingin bermain dengan anak-anak desa di sini, tapi orang tua mereka selalu melarang untuk mendekati tempat ini. Dan saat aku mengajak bermain orang yang lewat daerah ini, mereka selalu berlari ketakutan meninggalkanku."

"Itulah sebabnya kau mencoba menerobos ke penginapan kami dan mencari teman ya?" sahut Sakura sambil berjalan di sebelah tubuh Konohamaru yang masih melayang-layang itu.

"Aku…hanya ingin keberadaanku diakui. Aku kesepian." sahut Konohamaru sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hey, Maru-maru. Kenapa kau bisa mati?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakang mereka pun akhirnya menanggapi.

"Jangan panggil aku Maru-maru! Lagipula aku…" sesaat setelah memekik kencang Konohamaru memelankan suaranya. Langkahnya pun terhenti. Sasuke dan Sakura ikut menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Aku dibunuh oleh orang tuaku."

Ucapan Konohamaru sontak mengagetkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Terang saja, ini sungguh tragis, dimana orang tua yang seharusnya menyayangi dan menjaga anaknya malah membunuhnya. Dunia memang semakin kejam.

"Mereka bilang aku anak haram, aku tak seharusnya lahir. Karena itu ibu membawaku ke sini dan menenggelamkanku di sumber mata air."

Sakura akan mencoba mendekati Konohamaru kalau saja Sasuke tak menarik tangannya memberi kode untuk jangan mendekat.

"Tapi aku yakin… ibu bukanlah orang yang jahat. Ia menyayangiku, buktinya ia menangis saat menenggelamkanku. Dan memberikanku tempat yang indah ini untuk tinggal." Sahut Konohamaru. Dapat mereka rasakan kalau anak ini sedang menahan air matanya untuk berusaha terlihat tegar.

"Jadi legenda itu benar? Lalu mengenai pasangan yang segera putus itu?" Sasuke menatap Konohamaru yang terdiam. Sedingin apapun hati Sasuke, ia juga manusia yang memiliki kepekaan hati melihat anak kecil terluka.

"Itu karena…" Konohamaru perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku akan membawa mereka menjadi temanku!"

"KYAAAAA~!" Sakura segera meloncat memeluk Sasuke ketika ia melihat ekspresi horror—yang berlebihan—dari Konohamaru.

"Ha ha ha. Bercanda." Konohamaru menahan perutnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sasuke dan Sakura pun hanya mendengus sebal dengan tingkah jahil anak ini.

-ooOoo-

Sakura masih mendengus kesal akan kejadian saat perjalanan mereka. Ia sudah dikerjai oleh hantu, anak kecil pula. Kalau Ino melihatnya, ini pasti sudah menjadi bahan olok-olok sumur hidup. Perlahan Sakura melepas pakaiannya. Mereka telah sampai pada Onsen yang dijanjikan. Di sana juga ada beberapa pelayan yang menjaga tempat ini. Konohamaru yang tak terlihat dapat masuk dengan mudah.

"Wah, ternyata kakak itu perempuan ya?"

Sakura segera memalingkan pandangannya ketika mendengar sebuah suara. Dan benar saja, Konohamaru kini berada di depan Sakura yang hanya berbalutkan selembar handuk saja. Sakura hampir saja mengeluarkan teriakan khasnya yang menggelegar kalau saja Konohamaru tak menyumpalnya.

"Sssstt~ Nanti banyak yang datang." Konohamaru memberikan kode untuk diam. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan salam perpisahan saja."

"Hm? Kau sudah mau pergi?" sahut Sakura setelah Konohamaru melepas tangannya yang menyumpal mulutnya.

"Yap. Sudah waktunya aku kembali, tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Sakura-nee."

"Apa itu? Kau tak akan memintaku memberikan nyawaku kan? Aku masih belum bisa mengalahkan Sasuke pantat ayam itu."

"Bukan, bukan. Aku sama sekali tak berminat dengan itu. Aku hanya ingin bilang, legenda akan pasangan yang datang bersama-sama ke sini akan putus itu aku yang membuatnya, dan itu benar."

"Eh? Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku…hanya tak ingin mereka kelewat batas, dan nantinya akan menyesal setelah anak-anak yang 'tak diinginkan' sepertiku lahir. Aku bisa melihat kecocokan pasangan. Bila warna mereka tak cocok, setelah datang ke sini aku akan membuat mereka putus. Meski tak semua pasangan yang datang ke sini akan putus, karena ada juga yang cocok."

"Oh, jadi begitu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Kau anak yang baik ya… tapi bukankah lebih baik kau meluruskan kejadian yang sebenarnya? Agar mereka mengerti dan tak salah paham denganmu."

"Siapa yang akan percaya omongan hantu?" tanggap Konohamaru sambil menyunggingkan senyuman kecutnya.

"Oh ya, Sakura-nee. Aku bisa melihat warna hatimu lho. Sakura-nee sedang jatuh cinta ya? Dengan raja iblis kan?"

"Eh? Aku jatuh cinta dengan raja iblis?"

"Iya, Sakura-nee hanya perlu bersikap lebih jujur saja kok. Karena kau telah mencintai orang yang tepat. Aku telah melihat kecocokan itu." Konohamaru hanya tersenyum. Tubuhnya mulai memudar. "Sungguh menyenangkan bisa bertemu dengan Sakura-nee dan juga Sasuke-nii, Arigatou. Sampaikan salamku padanya ya… Sayonara."

Setelahnya pun sosok Konohamaru menghilang dari hadapan Sakura. Perasaan hangat menjalari hatinya. Sakura tersenyum mengantar kepergian Konohamaru. Rasanya seperti sudah sangat akrab dan lama sekali bersama. Ia pun akhirnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kolam mata air panas itu.

"Aaaahh~ hangatnya~" Sakura menderu nafas sambil melepaskan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya dan menaruhnya di tepi kolam. Kabut putih yang berasal dari uap mata air panas ini membuat pandangannya terhalangi. Ia berjalan perlahan ke tengah hingga tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sakura mengerjapkan mata ketika ia melihat Sasuke tengah bersandar di batu besar sambil berendam. Logika Sakura masih belum jalan, melihat sosok Sasuke yang kini terlihat setengah telanjang karena sebagian tubuhnya terendam air.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memamerkan dada ratamu itu kepadaku?"

Sakura seakan terkena sambaran petir yang dasyat ketika ia menyadari pusat pandangan Sasuke. Dan lagi ia sadar kalau ia tengah berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dengan tubuh bugilnya.

"KYAAAAAAA~!" pekikan Sakura dapat mengguncang dunia—gomen, lebay. Sakura segera menutupi daerah-daerah intimnya itu dan menenggelamkan diri ke air.

"Apa itu? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Suara hiruk pikuk di luar sana kembali terdengar. Dan karena ini sebenarnya adalah pemandian khusus lelaki, tentu saja yang berbondong-bondong datang adalah laki-laki. Sepertinya Sakura sudah salah masuk tempat pemandian, karena memang pemandian pria dan wanita hanya bersebelahan.

"Ssstt… jangan berisik. Lihatlah, kau mengundang banyak penonton. Kau ingin membuat pertunjukan dada rata, hn?" sahut Sasuke sambil masih membungkam mulut Sakura dengan tangannya.

Sakura sudah tak dapat berpikir jernih lagi. Ia kini sedang berada di balik tubuh Sasuke dan pergerakannya terkunci antara batu besar dan tangan Sasuke. Wajah mereka yang begitu dekat, aroma maskulin dan tubuh atletis Sasuke, kini membuat jantungnya tak dapat berdetak normal.

"Enngh~" Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas jika ditatap oleh sosok sasuke sekarang.

Namun sepertinya Sakura sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah, dengan ekspresinya dan wajahnya yang menoleh ke samping membuat akses Sasuke untuk menjamah leher jenjangnya terbuka lebar.

"Sa..! Ennngh~" Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika ia merasakan nafas Sasuke kini menjalari permukaan lehernya. Tangan Sasuke yang terlepas dari tugasnya membungkam mulut Sakura kini mengunci pergerakannya.

"Aku belum bilang hal kedua yang harus kau lakukan kan?" bisik Sasuke dengan suara sexy-nya sambil masih menciumi aroma tubuh Sakura dari lehernya.

"Ja...ngan bilang… kau ingin melakukan itu…" Sakura sudah tak bisa menahan deru nafas dan degupan jantungnya yang saling berpacu itu.

"Memang aku akan melakukan apa?" tanya Sasuke berlagak innocent. "Hal kedua dan ketiga kulakukan di sini saja. Kurasa ini tempat dan waktu yang tepat."

Sakura segera menoleh saat merasa Sasuke sudah menjauhi daerah sensitive di lehernya. Ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang kini menyeringai penuh arti.

"Yang kedua adalah… pacaran serius denganku." Sahut Sasuke serius. Sakura sedikit tersentak dengan ucapannya. Di saat seperti ini, dan di situasi seperti ini tak memungkinkannya untuk menjawab 'tidak' kan… bisa-bisa ia di tenggelamkan di sini atau lebih mengerikannya diperkosa di sini.

"Ba…baiklah. Lalu yang ketiga?" Sakura dengan susah payah meneguk ludahnya.

"Cium aku."

Nah, ini dia. Permintaan egois yang tak bisa dibantah oleh Sakura. Degup jantung Sakura kembali berpacu mendengar ucapan Sasuke ini. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, dan ia yang harus memulai ciuman itu? Yang benar saja, bahkan hantu pun mungkin tak sekejam Sasuke. Sabarlah Sakura, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Sasuke itu… raja iblis. (ampun, Sasuke-kun… o)

"Ba…baiklah. Pe…pejamkan matamu!" seru Sakura. Dan Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya setelah beberapa saat menyeringai.

Perlahan Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya. Mengecup pelan permukaan bibir basah Sasuke itu. Pikirannya benar-benar menjadi kacau saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menghimpit tubuhnya ke batu besar dan memperdalam ciumannya.

"Enghh~Saa…aamhh~" Sakura membuka sedikit matanya. Melihat Sasuke yang memejamkan mata, tanpa sadar tangannya kini sudah melingkar di leher Sasuke sambil kembali memejamkan matanya.

Ciuman itu semakin memanas saat Sasuke berusaha memasukkan lidahnya. Tapi seketika Sasuke merasakan pelukan Sakura di lehernya mengendur. Ia pun membuka matanya dan mendapati kini Sakura dengan muka merahnya yang sudah tak karuan bersandar lemah tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke hanya mendengus tersenyum melihat gadis—yang baru saja resmi menjadi pacarnya—itu.

"Aku akan bersabar, Sakura." Sasuke perlahan mengecup kening lebar Sakura penuh rasa sayang. Yap, Yap, Kau harus sedikit bersabar Sasuke. jalanmu masih panjaaaaaaaaang... xD *dichidori* (ampuuunnnn~)

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Gimana SasuSaku di chap ini?

Oh ya... Shera mau tanya nih sama readers semua,  
Kalian pernah download vid naruto?  
baik dari yang Naruto n Naruto Shippuden..

Shera pengen download, tapi gak tahu situsnya..  
Kalo ada yang tahu, bilang Shera yaa... ."

Arigatou sebelumnya...

Mind to review this Fic?

Keep Trying My best!

~Shera~


	5. Fourth

~Balasan Reviews~

**iSakuraHaruno1 : **Wah.. iia... arigatou... ^o^

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori : **Ao-chaaaaaaaannnn~ link-nya ga kebacaaaaa... T,T  
Di PM aja... siapa tahu keliatan... xO

**Mizuira Kumiko : **Mizu-senpai suka Kamichama Karin ya? :O  
Sasuke pervert yaa... , tapi Sakura juga lho sebenernya... xD *plak*

**darkblue dongker : **Kyaaaaa sangkyuuu~

**Ei-chan : **maunya sih di kasih temen-temennya Konohamaru... tapi ntar kasian SasuSakunya dikerubutin hantu anak-anak.. xD  
Aissh... Ei-chan kayak orang tua aja omongannya... -,-" (aaammmpuuunnn~ . *ditabok*)

**Ika-chan : **Ika-chaaaannnn... Shera udah add lhooo... o  
White Coffee...Korban iklan... xD *plak*

**Nadja Violyn : **Oh... judul itu? Nanti deh Shera kasih tau di chap selanjutnya yaa... :3  
Sangkyuu dah ngingetin...

**Hinamori Miko Koyuki : **iiiyaaa... sankyuuu... .

**Birumenanti : **he he he... sankyuuu...  
Kira-kira kalo lancar sih sampe 12 chap. Mudah-mudahan ga ada halangan deh... .

**Guest : **ooookaaayy... (^,~)d

~Enjoy Reading all~

* * *

**Fourth : Kencan Pertama Kita**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ino kini saling bertukar pandang dengan Chii. Mereka bingung melihat Sakura yang kini melamun di balkon penginapan kamar mereka. Ini adalah hari terakhir liburan, tapi bukannya menyiapkan barang-barang atau membeli oleh-oleh Sakura malah melamun seperti orang aneh sejak semalam pergi ke Onsen itu bersama Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padamu?" tanya Ino sambil menempatkan posisinya berdiri di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura masih membayangkan tubuhnya yang tanpa busana itu mendadak pingsan di hadapan Sasuke. Dan itu adalah kejadian setelah mereka berciuman. Sasuke pasti sudah melihat dengan jelas seluruh tubuhnya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat seperti itu. Apalagi saat tersadar ia sudah berada di kamar penginapannya dengan pakaian lengkap. Pasti selain melihat Sasuke juga menyentuhnya.

.Blush.

Berkali-kali mencoba melupakan, berkali-kali pula Sakura ingat akan kejadian memalukan itu. Ino dan Chii sekali lagi hanya bisa saling menukar tanda tanya.

"Sakura, keluar yuk. Aku ingin membelikan Hinata souvenir dari Sunagakure." bujuk Ino. Sakura pun menoleh dengan muka merahnya dan mengangguk perlahan. Sepertinya suaranya sudah tersangkut dalam tenggorokannya.

Merekapun memutuskan untuk turun ke desa dan memebeli beberapa oleh-oleh. Sunagakure merupakan daerah yang cukup panas, tak jarang mereka menemui penduduk local yang berkulit coklat kehitaman. Tapi banyak penduduk laki-laki yang berbadan atletis, itu karena Sunagakure terkenal dengan penduduknya yang suka berkerja keras.

"Kau mau membelikan apa untuk Hinata, Sakura?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura saat mereka tengah singgah di toko permata. Terlihat Sakura yang kini memakaikan kalung permata ke leher Chii.

"Ah… Aku tak tahu. Mungkin aku akan berkeliling sebentar mencari sesuatu yang bagus." Sakura pun segera melepaskan kalung di leher Chii itu sesaat setelah ia melihat _budget_ yang tertera di sana. Chii me-ngeong kesal karena sepertinya ia menyukai permata itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan bertemu di penginapan 2 jam lagi ya…" sahut Ino sebelum Sakura membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan sambil berlalu pergi.

Sakura masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar desa itu. Mencari akan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Hingga tiba-tiba tak lama seorang anak tengah menabraknya dengan keras. Beruntung Sakura bisa menghindar, hanya saja anak itu jatuh tersungkur di hadapan Sakura.

"Ukh~ Sakit~" anak berambut merah dengan tattoo 'ai' di keningnya itu mendengus sambil memegangi lututnya yang berdarah.

"Ah, maaf, kau terluka." Sakura segera menunduk. "Biar kuobati, kau mau?"

Anak itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk tanda setuju. Sakura pun bangkit dan menuntun anak itu untuk duduk di kursi taman. Anak itu masih menurut saat Sakura mengambil alcohol dari tasnya dan mensterilkan luka anak itu.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Sakura tersenyum memandang anak di hadapannya ini. Anak itu masih terdiam, hal ini mengingatkan Sakura pada Sasuke yang selalu diam begini. Ah, mengingat Sasuke membuat muka Sakura kembali memerah.

"Kucing!" anak itu tiba-tiba memekik sambil mengacungkan jarinya. Sakura mengikuti arah jari itu dan mendapati Chii yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh ini Chii… salam kenal, siapa namamu?" sahut Sakura sambil menggendong Chii dan menyerahkannya kepada anak itu. Dengan senang anak itu segera memeluk Chii.

"Namaku Akatsuna Gaara. Umurku 5 tahun. Aku mempunyai kakak yang hebat. Hobiku bermain bersama kakak, dan aku menyukai chips." Sahut anak itu panjang lebar. Sakura hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah polosnya itu.

"Ha ha, namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal ya, Gaara." sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Gaara yang melihatnya sejenak bengong dan kembali bermain dengan kucing Sakura. Sepertinya Chii juga senang-senang saja bermain dengan Gaara.

.Kruyuuuukk~.

Tanpa diduga perut Gaara berbunyi. Sakura mendengus menahan tawanya ketika ia melihat muka Gaara yang langsung memerah seketika. Ia pun memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Gaara dan mengeluarkan _bentou_ yang memang sudah dipersiapkannya.

"Kau mau?" Sakura membuka kotak bentou-nya. Gaara dan Chii terpukau melihat isi dari kotak yang tak terlalu besar itu. Ada sosis gurita, nasi kepal, sayur seafood, dan aneka makanan lainnya yang membuat Gaara susah payah meneguk ludahnya.

"Bo…boleh?" tanya Gaara ragu. Sakura kembali tersenyum dan menyodorkan kotak bentou itu kepada Gaara. Chii langsung turun dari pangkuan Gaara dan naik ke pangkuan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum senang melihat Gaara dengan lahapnya memakan bentou yang dibuatnya. Cara Gaara makan seakan-akan itu adalah bentou terenak yang pernah dimakannya, membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Ini benar-benar enak!" Gaara tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Sekali lagi Sakura hanya mendengus menahan tawanya. Anak-anak memang polos sekali. Sakura mengusap pipi Gaara yang dipenuhi nasi yang menempel.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka."

"Neechan… Terima kasih ya." Gaara tersenyum tulus. "Ini sebagai rasa terima kasih ku kepada neechan, mohon diterima."

Gaara mengambil sesuatu keluar dari kantongnya. Di sana ada chips kecil rasa kentang yang disodorkannya ke arah Sakura. Perlahan Sakura menggapainya dan mengambil chips itu dari Gaara.

"Terima kasih banyak ya, neechan. Kuharap suatu saat kita bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa." setelahnya pun Gaara berlalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sakura tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan Gaara.

Saat sedang membereskan bentou yang dibawanya, ia melihat jam. Dan ia harus segera bergegas membeli souvenir sebelum waktu yang telah disepakati bersama Ino habis.

.Bruk.

Sakura yang baru bangkit dari duduknya tiba-tiba merasa ia menabrak seseorang. Masa sih menabrak orang sampai 2x, Sakura? Dasar. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat orang itu adalah Sasuke. Sasuke dengan datarnya menatap Sakura.

"Kyaaa…Itu Uchiha Sasuke!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pekikan histeris membuat seluruh perhatian terpusat pada mereka, membuat Sakura merasa kebingungan.

"Ck! Sial, kita harus kabur!" Sasuke segera menarik paksa tangan Sakura.

-ooOoo-

"Hmmph~" Sakura menahan tawanya dengan menyumpal mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Yang membuatnya lucu adalah, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sang gitaris ternama dengan _cool-style_ yang menjadi andalannya, kini berdandan ala gadis remaja.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?! Kh!" desah Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke tengah memakai wig hitam panjang dan setelan dress selutut dengan _boot_ hitam yang menutupi kakinya. Secara kasat mata ia memang terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang cantik jelita. Tapi tidak bagi Sakura, buktinya ia berkali-kali mencubit diri sendiri untuk menahan tawa.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau hal keempat kita lakukan sekarang saja." Sahut Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Meski seringainya membuat sosok Sasuke terlihat lebih lucu bagi Sakura.

"Hal keempat yaitu kencan."

Akhirnya 1 jam yang tersisa itu pun dilalui Sakura bersama Sasuke untuk mencari souvenir yang lucu. Sakura seringkali lepas kendali dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihat Sasuke yang digoda oleh preman-preman pasar di sana. Sedikit banyak mungkin Sakura mulai membuka hatinya akan kehadiran Sasuke.

Hingga sesaat tiba-tiba ia teringat kembali akan pertaruhan antara dirinya dan kedua sahabatnya. Mengingat hal itu membuat hati Sakura entah mengapa merasa perih. Ia ragu, mungkin kalau Sasuke tahu mengenai hal itu ia akan sangat terluka. Lagipula Sasuke terlihat amat mencintainya. Dan ia pun… mencintai Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan muka Sakura, membuat sang empunya kembali tersadar akan lamunan itu.

"Ah, i..iya aku baik-baik saja." Sakura segera menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan perasaan takut untuk dibenci oleh Sasuke mendadak datang. Mereka kini sedang berada dalam perjalanan ke penginapan, mereka memilih jalan memutar lewat hutan. Sasuke juga sudah mengganti pakaiannya kembali.

"Sakura…" Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langakahnya. Sakura pun ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Aishiteru."

Sakura membulatkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Ia tak mampu berkata apapun lagi. Meski ia menyadari akan perasaan Sasuke kepadanya, tapi saat ia kembali teringat akan pertaruhan itu… hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

**The time feels like stop**

**Every time I see you smiling**

Sakura masih mematung. Pikirannya mendadak konslet mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

**When I know there is a hope**

**For me to catch your love**

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura. Perlahan Sakura pun berjalan menjauhinya, tapi langkahnya terhalang oleh sebuah pohon besar yang berada di belakangnya. Membuat Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak mereka.

**Your smile shines like a fire**

**Which brought me to standing to hear**

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai lembut pipi Sakura. Nada-nada lembut masih mengalun dari bibirnya. Membuat Sakura kini merona menahan degup jantung yang menggebu.

**Dear, did you hear?**

**.**

**All my soul and mind wait for you here**

**.**

**This feel's killing me**

**.**

**Can't wait any longer for you to love me**

**.**

**The time feels like stop**

**.**

**When I know there is a hope**

**.**

**Your smile shines like a fire**

**.**

**I'll protect even if I have to be a liar**

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Sakura yang merasakan deru nafas Sasuke yang kian mendekat hanya bisa memejamkan mata.

**My verification of the deepest love affair**

Lirik terakhir menjadi pengiring akan ciuman mereka. Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura perlahan. Menikmatinya dengan segala kelembutan yang ia punya. Sakura pun tanpa sadar telah melingkarkan tangannya memeluk punggung Sasuke. Ciuman Sasuke begitu menghanyutkan perasaan Sakura.

Bahkan setetes saliva pun tak dibiarkannya keluar dari mulut Sakura. Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya dan menekan kepala Sakura. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin melepas ciuman itu, tapi melihat Sakura yang kini terlihat sulit bernafas membuatnya tak tega juga.

"Hah…hah…" Sakura mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Sasuke mengusap sudut bibir Sakura untuk menghapus jejak saliva yang hampir menetes.

"Tempo hari kau pernah bertanya apa judul dari lagu yang kunyanyikan…" Sasuke melengkup kedua pipi Sakura. Mengarahkannya untuk menatapnya. "Kau masih ingin tahu?"

Sakura yang merasa belum dapat bernafas secara normal akhirnya hanya menjawab dengan anggukan ringan. Sasuke tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menjawabnya.

"Judulnya… akan kukatakan di konserku selanjutnya." sahut Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Sakura mendengus, kalau saja ia bisa berteriak, ia akan meneriaki kuping Sasuke raja iblis itu sampai pengung.

-ooOoo-

Tak ada hujan, tak ada pelangi. Seperti Sasuke yang tak memiliki Sakura, dan Sakura yang tak memiliki Sasuke. Keduanya akan kehilangan keindahan masing-masing. Tapi bersama… mereka tak terkalahkan.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar penginapan setelah ia lelah bertengkar bersama Sasuke. Meski kencan mereka penuh rasa kesal, tapi rasanya perasaan mereka semakin kuat. Dan Sakura memutuskan untuk menceritakan hal ini kepada kedua sahabatnya. Ia tak peduli akan menjadi bahan olok-olok, asal orang yang disayanginya peduli… itu sudah cukup.

"Tadaima…" Saat Sakura membuka pintu kamar itu betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati kamarnya sudah seperti kapal pecah. Ia juga melihat Ino tengah beringsut di pinggir ranjang.

"Hiks…" Ino terisak dalam tangisannya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ino? Ada apa ini?" Sakura segera mendekati Ino dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Sakura!" Ino langsung merengkuh tubuh Sakura. "Aku…hiks… aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Kenapa semua harus seperti ini?! Katakan padaku, Sakura! Kenapa?"

"Ino…tenangkan dirimu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

**Flashback**

"Sakura lama sekali…" Ino melangkahkan kakinya memasuki penginapan. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Itu adalah Sai.

"Sai…"

Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi panggilan Ino. Saat ia hendak melangkah pergi, Ino menahan tangannya.

"Sai… kau tak benar-benar berubah kan?" sahut Ino dengan nada cemas. "Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, Sai. Kau tak-"

Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sai segera membungkam mulut Ino dengan sebuah ciuman panjang. Kedua tangan Ino dikunci oleh Sai, membuatnya hanya bisa menikmati sensasi saat lidah Sai menerobos masuk ke rongga mulutnya. Melumat habis segala oksigen hingga Ino terengah. Ino menatap wajah datar Sai.

'Wajah itu… masih sama… Sai…' batin Ino.

"Dengar ya…" Sai melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Ino. "Mulai saat ini, kumohon jangan dekati aku, _Imouto-chan_."

Setelahnya Sai hanya meninggalkan Ino yang terpaku melihat kepergiannya. Perlahan air mata mulai membendungi di pelupuk matanya. Ino pun berlari menuju kamarnya dan melampiaskan segala kekesalannya.

**Flashback-end**

Ino masih terisak dalam pelukan Sakura. Chii menjilati aliran air mata yang mengalir di pipi Ino. Sakura hanya mengelus punggung Ino memberinya kekuatan untuk tegar. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakannya, tapi Sakura mengurungkan niatnya itu melihat keadaan Ino seperti ini.

"Sai… adalah sepupu jauhku. Nama belakangnya, Yamanaka sama sepertiku." Sahut Ino di sela tangisnya. "Sai adalah anak yatim piatu dan seorang seniman jalanan, suatu hari keluarga Yamanaka, atau tepatnya pamanku, mengangkatnya menjadi anak."

"Ino…" Sakura membelai lembut rambut Ino yang sedikit berantakan itu.

"Sejak awal kami cepat akrab karena kecintaan kami pada seni, dan semakin lama rasa itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang hina… Cinta." Ino mulai menghapus jejak air matanya. "Saat paman—ayah angkat Sai—mengetahuinya, dan hubungan kami ditentang habis-habisan…"

Sakura perlahan memeluk tubuh Ino saat ia merasa Ino gemetaran.

"Sakura… hiks… sejak saat itu Sai dikirim ke Eropa, saat SMA baru ia kembali ke sini. Dan aku memohon kepada ayah agar menyekolahkanku di tempat yang sama seperti Sai… hiks… tapi… tapi…"

Sakura mulai ikut meneteskan air matanya. Ia tak menyangka, ia bahkan tak menyadari derita orang yang terdekat dengannya. Ia sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Sungguh ia sangat membenci ketidak pekaannya.

"Tapi kenapa Sai menjadi seperti itu, Sakura? Ia sering tidur dengan wanita, ia juga suka sekali bermain dengan wanita. Bahkan sejak kepulangannya ia sama sekali tak berbicara padaku. Aku selalu memperhatikannya… tapi kenapa ia tak pernah memperhatikanku, Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak ucapan Ino. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk meluruskan hal ini. Tentu saja ia pun mungkin akan semenderita Ino bila berada di posisinya. Saat ini yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mencari tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya.

-ooOoo-

.Brak.

Sakura membuka kasar pintu tak berdosa itu. Ia mendatangi kamar Sai. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati beberapa wanita tanpa busana tengah berdiri di hadapan Sai yang sedang menghadap sebuah kanvas.

"Siapa ka-"

"Keluar!" Sakura memekik kencang membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut. Sebelum wanita-wanita itu protes, Sakura segera menatap mereka tajam dengan senjata andalannya. Hal itu membuat para wanita itu bergegas memakai kembali pakaiannya yang berserakan dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Konichiwa, Sakura-chan." sapa Sai sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya seperti biasa. Senyuman tanpa arti.

"Aku ingin bicara." Sakura menatap ke arah Sai tajam. Ia berkacak pinggang tepat di depan Sai.

Sai yang sepertinya mengerti arah pembicaraan ini akhirnya bangkit di depan Sakura. Sekali lagi ia menyunggingkan senyumannya seperti biasa.

"Kalau mengenai Ino-chan aku tak akan dengar." Sai tersenyum datar ke arah Sakura. "Lagipula Sakura-chan, kau telah memasuki privasi seseorang. Dalam masalah ini kau adalah orang luar. Tidak kah kau merasa malu akan hal itu?"

"Kh~" Sakura tak bisa membantah ucapan Sai. Toh apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. "Tapi aku peduli. Aku tak bisa tinggal diam saja melihat sahabatku menangis seperti itu."

Sai memalingkan mukanya. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan memberesi sisa-sisa kuas yang dipakainya untuk melukis.

"Itu lebih baik daripada membuatnya semakin menderita."

Sakura merasa bingung dengan ucapan Sai. Ia memang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi dari segi cerita Ino, Sai lah yang salah di sini. Dan ia akan segera memperjelasnya.

"Kau yakin tak menyesal? Aku memang orang luar dan tak tahu apapun. Tapi setidaknya aku mengerti perasaan seorang wanita. Ino mempercayaimu, Sai. Ia selalu memperhatikanmu. Kalau kau memang tak ingin bersamanya lagi, kumohon jangan membuatnya berharap."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Namun sesaat sebelum Sakura benar-benar keluar dari kamar Sai, ia merasa tangannya ditahan. Dan benar saja, Sai kini sedang menahan tangan Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu ceritanya?"

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Gimana nih kencan mereka?  
Shera ga pernah kencan keluar kota sih...  
Jadi bingung kalo org pacaran keluar kota tuh ngapain aja... T.T

Nah,... Gaara udah muncul nih...  
Siapa dia sebenernya yaa... cekidot di next Chap aja yaa... ;3

Mind to review?

Keep Trying My Best!

~Shera~


	6. Fifth

~Balasan Reviews~

**Mizuira Kumiko : **ooohh... ada animenya kan sekarang.. baru aja aku nonton di tivi.. :3  
Kalo gak ada halangan-alias tambahan ide-ya selesai di chap 12,...moga aja deh lancar ya.. :o

**dara uZuhina : **ah,.. lumayan deh... bisa jadi ini ngalahin rekor chap di Fic" Shera sebelumnya..  
he he he. tapi semoga makin banyak gak ngebosenin ya... ^^  
Rate M nya kurang? tenang... tenang... semua ada waktunya... xD

**Sami-chan : **He he he... awas jantungnya copot tuh sakit deg"annya,... xD *plak*  
Sasu tahan? Yah... paling juga gak lama... xD *dicidori*

**Rie Renata : **Okkkaaaaayyyyy... !

**Farberaws : **Saankyuu.. :)  
Enjoy it~

**Naomi Kanzaki : **Okay dehh... tak apa, tap apa... masih ngikutin kan... ? :D

**Karasu-chan : **Oh ya, Karasu-chan kayaknya yang bilang punya banyak ide cerita yaa...?  
:o

**Deaulias : **Maunya sih gitu... tapi jarang-jarang bikin Gaara versi chibi kan... x3

**Nadialovely : **judul lagunya Shera kasih tau di chap depan eaa... :3  
Sabar menantii... :)  
Salam berteman(?) aja yaa... :D

**Sakakibara Mei : **He he Arigatou yaa... :)

**Hinamori Miko Koyuki : **Taruhannya bakal gimana yaa... yang pasti kalo sampe ketahuan sama Sasuke bisa dibenci tuh.. makanya _secret-secret _aja eaaa... :3

**Jian Jiun : **wah, wah? Masa iia?  
Senengnyaa... :D makasih banyak yaaa...  
Ouh, oke deh ntar Shera perbaikin lagi... arigatou masukannya... :)  
Salam kenal dulu ya, Jian~ ^^

**Ei-chan : **Mungkin sebenernya Gaara itu marganya Sabaku ya?  
Tapi nanti ada kok alasannya kenapa Gaara pakek marga Akatsuna.  
Chipnya rasa kentang... xD  
okay, okaay...

**Ika-chan : **Udah koooo... sankyuu, Ika-nee... .  
Kencannya kurang? Hmm... berarti Shera kulang pengalaman nih...  
Neechaan~ *lirik*  
kencan yuukk~ xD *plak*

**Miwako : **Ah,... bener juga ya. Shera malah gak sadar. Soalnya dalam imajinasi Shera tuh kalao siang panas ya panas bgt, kalo malem dingin ya dingin banget... begitu... .  
Waduh... gomenasaaaiii...

~Enjoy Reading all~

* * *

**Fifth : Stay With Me**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mendengus kesal berkali-kali. Ia duduk di sebelah Sakura kini, tapi Sakura malah lebih focus ke Ino yang berada di tempat duduk lain. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke KHSI sekarang. Sasuke memaksa sakura untuk duduk di sebelahnya, meski membantah seperti apapun seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang susah untuk ditundukkan.

"Sakura." Sakura menoleh saat ia merasa Sasuke memanggilnya. Saat itu pula sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir tipisnya.

"Jangan alihkan perhatianmu saat sedang bersamaku."

Sakura bengong melihat Sasuke yang terlihat seperti sedang merajuk. Rona merah tipis menjalar di pipinya. Membuatnya seperti anak-anak saja. Tapi kembali lagi saat Sakura ingat akan kejadian di penginapan ketika Sai menceritakan segala yang terjadi sebenarnya.

**Flashback**

"_Aku adalah anak angkat, aku dan Ino saling mencintai tetapi hubungan kami tak disetujui. Aku yakin kau sudah mendengar bagian itu."_

"_Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Ino."_

"_Saat itu Ino tak mengetahuinya. Aku diam-diam memohon kembali kepada ayah angkatku untuk merestui hubungan kami, cara apapun akan kulakukan."_

"_Kau bohong. Kau ini tipe lelaki bermulut manis kan."_

"_Aku tak bohong kali ini, Sakura-chan. Sikapku dan tingkahku bermain-main dengan wanita sebenarnya untuk melampiaskan perasaanku pada Ino. Kau tahu… sampai sekarangpun aku masih mencintainya."_

"_Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya? Ino jadi salah paham padamu, kan?"_

"_Aku belum selesai, Sakura-chan. Saat itu ayah angkatku memberiku satu kesempatan. Kalau aku bisa menjadi seniman kelas dunia, aku akan mendapat restunya. Asalkan dengan syarat aku bisa menahan diri terhadap Ino sampai aku mewujudkannya."_

"_Jadi…kau…"_

"_Aku menerimanya. Aku hampir berhasil, Sakura-chan. Bagian Timur sudah hampir kukuasai. Target terakhirku ke Paris. Tapi kalau Ino mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, maka mungkin ia akan mengacaukan rencanaku. Kau tahu kan maksudku?"_

"_Ia pasti takkan membiarkanmu pergi."_

"_Karna itulah kumohon, Sakura-chan. Kumohon rahasiakan hal ini darinya sementara waktu ini. Suatu saat aku sendiri yang akan mengatakannya."_

**Flashback-end**

.Greb.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Sasuke kini tengah mencengkram tangannya dan menyandarkannya di jendela tempat duduk mereka. Sasuke langsung melumat bibir Sakura sebelum Sakura sempat melancarkan protesnya.

"Engh~Emm~" Sakura berusaha menahan desahannya. Ia sadar benar ini adalah di dalam bus, siapaun bisa melihatnya, siapapun bisa mendengarnya. Tangan Sasuke kini dengan jahil mengelus paha mulus Sakura, membuat sang empunya menggeliat geli.

"Saa…eengh~ hentikan~" bisik Sakura sambil menutupi mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan alihkan perhatianmu saat sedang bersamaku. Ini hukuman karena kau tak mendengarkan." Sasuke mulai menyerang leher jenjang Sakura. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya masih mengunci pergerakan Sakura, sebelahnya lagi dengan berani memasuki rok pendek Sakura.

"Aahh~Ennh~Ennnnnn~Aaahhh~" Sakura mencoba menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat mencegah suara-suara memalukan itu untuk keluar.

"Enghhh~!" pekikan singkat menandakan klimaksnya. Sasuke menarik jarinya yang kini berlumuran cairan Sakura. Ia menjilatnya tepat di hadapan Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai puas.

"Kau terangsang karena berpikir seseorang mungkin mendengarmu kan. Dasar gadis mesum." Sasuke tersenyum senang sambil kembali memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk tegak. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal sambil berkali-kali mengumpat Sasuke.

-ooOoo-

"Hinata~ aku rindu sekali padamu…!" Ino langsung memeluk Hinata erat saat mereka telah sampai di KHSI. Banyak jemputan yang datang, termasuk Hinata yang ingin menjemput Sakura dan Ino. Sakura sedikit merasa lega karena sepertinya Ino sudah mulai terlihat baikan.

"Ha ha ha, bagaimana liburan kalian di sana?" Hinata membalas pelukan Ino. "Hey Ino, apa lagi yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura kali ini?"

"Hinata!" Sakura yang sedari tadi tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya kini menatap Hinata tajam.

"Aku tak tahu pasti. Yang jelas mereka pergi ke Onsen tengah malam berdua saja lho…" sahut Ino dengan nada menggodanya seperti biasa. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihatnya. Ino dan Hinata kalau sudah bergosip susah untuk diinterupsi.

'Sebenarnya bertiga sih…' batin Sakura. Terang saja, waktu itu kan mereka diikuti setan cilik, Konohamaru.

"Sakura." Sebelum Sakura akan melangkahkan kakinya, Sasuke memanggil. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Hn? Soal apa?" Sakura memandang wajah serius Sasuke. Sungguh, selama liburannya ia selalu menemui hal-hal yang merepotkan. Tapi jarang sekali Sasuke berwajah serius seperti ini, apakah ini suatu hal yang sangat penting?

"Mengenai hal kelima yang harus kau lakukan."

.Gubrak.

Sakura pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia pikir kasus seperti apa lagi yang akan dihadapinya, ternyata masih mengenai permainan '11 hal yang harus dilakukan' itu.

"Sasuke… bisakah kau membiarkan aku istirahat setidaknya sebentar saja." keluh Sakura.

"Aku tak memintamu melakukannya sekarang, aku hanya memintamu untuk bersiap. Karena aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku."

"Apa?!" Sakura membulatkan matanya. "Tinggal bersama? Jangan bercanda, Sasuke!"

"Aku serius. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Sakura. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Karena itu kumohon…"

Sakura terdiam. Ia kembali berpikir akan tabungannya yang kian menipis. Ia jadi kesulitan untuk membayar kontrakan. Tapi ia juga tak bisa langsung menyetujui untuk tinggal bersama seorang lelaki. Sasuke bagaimanapun juga adalah seorang pria, ia bisa saja berbuat macam-macam padanya.

"Tapi…aku… bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

"Mereka akan menyetujuinya, Sakura. Ibuku selalu menyukai wanita yang pandai memasak sepertimu. Lagipula kalau mereka tak menyetujuinya, aku akan berjuang mendapat restu mereka apapun caranya."

Sekali lagi Sakura tersentak. Tak hanya perasaan cinta Ino kepada Sai yang mirip dengan Sasuke, tapi perasaan melindungi Sai terhadap Ino pun sama dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya kasus Ino-Sai menyerupai kasusnya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku… em… beri aku waktu."

-ooOoo-

Sakura berkali-kali bolak-balik di atas ranjangnya. Ini adalah tanda kalau sesuatu tengah mengganggu pikirannya. Sakura pun bangkit dan membuka lebar jendela kamarnya. Ia terduduk di jendela itu, menikmati helaian angin malam yang dingin.

"Miaw~" rupanya Chii terbangun akibat tingkah majikannya ini. Iapun segera merangkak naik ke pangkuan Sakura untuk mendapatkan kehangatan.

"Chii, kau ingin pindah?" Sakura mengusap pelan punggung Chii. "Apa tak apa-apa kalau aku pindah? Apakah Sasuke akan meninggalkanku seperti Sai terhadap Ino bisa hubungan kami tak direstui?"

Sesungguhnya bukan karena Sakura ragu akan perasaan Sasuke, tapi ia takut, kalau perasaan Sasuke justru akan melukai dirinya sendiri. Cinta itu memang sesuatu yang rumit. Meski kadang orang akan berpendapat kalau melakukan sesuatu berdasarkan cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang konyol, tapi terkadang dalam kehidupan pun kita harus melakukan hal konyol kalau perlu.

Drrrt Drrt Drrrtt

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa ponselnya berdering. Dengan sigap Chii pun turun dari pangkuan Sakura dan membawakan ponselnya itu kepada sang majikan.

"Moshi-moshi? Ino?"

"_Sakuraaaaaaa!"_ pekik Ino di seberang sana. Membuat Sakura menutup kupingnya yang berdengung itu. _"Ada kabar, ada kabar, ada kabar!"_

"Kabar? Maksudmu gossip? Kau salah telpon? Atau karena Hinata sudah bosan mendengar gossip-gosipmu itu?"

"_Kau ini bicara apa sih? Justru karena yang menjadi topic adalah Hinata!"_

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?"

"_Kurasa terjadi sesuatu antara dirinya dan si Naruto itu."_

"Naruto? Maksudmu salah satu sahabat Sasuke yang berambut kuning itu? Apa maksudmu? Tak mungkin Hinata dan Naruto memiliki hubungan khusus. Siapapun bisa melihat perbedaan sifat mereka. Kau ini… jangan karena sudah tak memiliki bahan gossip sehingga sahabat sendiri pun dijadikan umpan ya."

"_Sakura! Kau ini bisa tidak sih dengarkan aku dulu! Tadi aku sempat mampir ke kafe bersama Hinata, di sana aku bertemu kakak Hinata, Neji. Kau ingat dia? Saat kami makan bersama Neji-nii cerita kalau akhir-akhir ini Hinata berlatih membuat ramen dan pergi di siang hari entah kemana membawa ramen itu."_

"Ramen?"

"_Iya. Coba kau pikir, di sekolah kita yang paling terobsesi dengan ramen siapa? Dan menurutmu apa yang dilakukan Hinata dengan ramen itu? Kita tahu sendiri kan kalau Hinata tak begitu menyukai makanan sejenis mie seperti itu…"_

"Ah! Hinata membuatkannya untuk Naruto? Aku juga baru ingat, Naruto tak terlihat di liburan kita, itu artinya ia tak ikut?"

"_Bingo! Itu berarti ada sesuatu antara mereka kan? Iya kan?"_

"Ayolah Ino~ Kita kan tak tahu pasti kejadian yang sebenarnya. Lagipu-"

.Tuuut Ttuuutt Tuut.

Tiba-tiba saja telepon itu terputus sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sakura menatap bingung ke arah ponselnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan singkat dari Ino datang dan membuatnya _sweat drop._

From : Ino

Gomen, ternyata pulsaku habis… X(  
Besok kita tanyakan saja kepada Hinata ya?

-end-

"Dasar Ino-pig."

Tapi tak lama kemudian ponsel Sakura kembali berdering, kini tulisan _Sasuke raja Iblis _tertera di sana. Sakura manarik nafas panjang sebelum ia menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab telepon itu.

"_Sedang apa kau jam segini belum tidur?"_ bahkan sebelum Sakura sempat menyapanya, Sasuke sudah memulai pembicaraan.

"Memang kau tahu jadwal tidurku? Aku biasa tidur malam kok."

"_Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, kau tahu? Lagipula Sai bilang kulit akan menjadi kusut kalau kurang tidur. Anak perempuan kan harus menjaga kecantikan diri."_

"Hey Sasuke, kau tak berniat menjadi ibu keduaku kan?"

"_Ha ha ha. Kau lucu sekali." _tawa Sasuke garing di seberang sana. _"Apa kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku, Sakura?"_

Sakura mendadak terdiam. Sebenarnya itulah alasan mengapa ia belum bisa terlelap dalam tidurnya sampai sekarang. Sakura menegadah ke langit. Ia menatap butiran permata yang menghiasi langit malam.

"Sasuke, kalau kita sampai tak disetujui oleh orang tuamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"_Itukah yang kau khawatirkan?"_ Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala tanpa Sasuke ketahui. _"Dengar, Sakura. Aku memiliki seorang kakak, ia menikah karena perjodohan. Dan ia tak pernah merasa bahagia. Ia mengajarkanku untuk menggapai cinta apapun caranya. Karena materi bisa dicari, tapi kesempatan hanya datang sekali."_

Sakura terdiam merenungkan ucapan Sasuke. Perlahan ia melihat sebuah bintang jatuh. Matanya membulat. Lautan bintang jatuh membanjiri langit dengan cahayanya. Begitu indah. Sakura tersenyum. Kembali teringat akan kejadian dimana ia dan Sasuke dikelilingi oleh kunang-kunang. Mungkin itu adalah tanda untuknya mempercayai sebuah keajaiban.

"Baiklah Sasuke. Aku akan tinggal bersamamu."

Tanpa Sakura ketahui Sasuke kini menghela nafas panjang sambil tersenyum. Sekali lagi rona-rona merah menjalari pipinya. Ia juga melihat ribuan bintang jatuh itu, dan dalam hati ia berdoa supaya Sakura mempercayainya. Doa itu… terkabul.

-ooOoo-

"Jadi… bagaimana kejadian sebenarnya, Hinata?" Ino menatap tajam ke arah Hinata. Sakura hanya terdiam duduk di sebelah Ino. Hinata pun kembali ke kebiasaannya memainkan jari.

"Aku…itu…tak ada apa-apa kok." muka Hinata memerah seketika, membuat Ino semakin curiga.

"Hinata, kau berniat menyembunyikannya dari kami? Kau jahat sekali." Ino mengerutkan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"I…Ino… baiklah, baiklah… aku akan cerita." Hinata memalingkan mukanya, Ino menyeringai penuh kemenangan, sedangkan Sakura hanya mendengus pasrah.

"Sebenarnya bertepatan dengan liburan kemarin… kudengar… Na…Naruto-kun akan melaksanakan lomba basket." Ino yang sedari tadi berdiri pun kini mengambil posisi duduk di depan Hinata. "Dan aku…aku ingin mendukungnya. Jadi aku… tidak ikut liburan itu."

"Huaa~? Yang benar…? Kau tertarik padanya? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengannya? Kalian sudah sampai sejauh mana?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Eh? Ka…kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok… Aku hanya datang ke tempat latihan dan pertandingannya sambil membawakan ramen saja. Lalu kami makan bersama… ha…hanya itu…"

"Hinata… jangan coba-coba membohongi kami ya…" Ino semakin mendesak Hinata.

"Aku tidak—"

.Cklek.

Seketika pandangan mereka pun teralihkan dari pembicaraan ketika pemeran utama laki-laki dalam cerita ini datang menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang menaikkan sebelah alis menatapnya.

"Sasuke?" Sakura memiringkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke. "Ada apa datang ke kelasku?"

"Kangen."

Jawaban singkat Sasuke membuat seluruh siswa-siswi di kelas itu berteriak histeris. Memang tersebar gossip kalau pasangan rival terkuat pacaran, tapi mereka tak pernah melihat buktinya dan kini Sasuke sendiri lah yang membuka kartu.

"Sa…Sasuke! Apa-apaan sih kau ini!" Sakura segera bangkit dari kursinya dengan rona merah.

Seluruh siswa mendengus kecewa. Baik fansgirl Sasuke maupun fansboy Sakura kini terkapar tewas (?!) hanya dengan satu kata 'kangen' dari Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi pasangan, jelas mereka tak akan terkalahkan. Baik dari segi kecocokan maupun segi kepintaran. Pasangan tersempurna di abad 21 ini… (masa iia?)

"Canda. Ekspresimu lucu sekali." sahut Sasuke sambil menahan tawanya. Sakura yang mendengarnya menggeram dan mengeluarkan aura panas di sekitarnya. Fansgirl dan Fansboy mereka pun kini bangkit dari kematiannya (?!)

"Sasuke! Kau cari mati ya!" pekik Sakura kencang sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri malah tertawa-tawa tak jelas melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Tenanglah, tenang,… aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini." Sasuke segera merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop. "Ini dari Naruto, dia bilang aku harus mengantarkan ini kepada Hinata."

"Eh?" wajah Hinata langsung bersemu merah. Ia mengambil amplop itu dari tangan Sasuke perlahan dan membukanya. Ino dan sakura ikut mendekat melihat isi amplop itu.

_Hay Hinata-chan… (^o^)/_

_Ramen buatanmu benar-benar enak, mirip sekali dengan buatan ibuku.  
Berkat kau aku jadi semangat dalam pertandingan dan berhasil memenangkannya.  
Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu  
Tapi karena aku tak memiliki nomor ponselmu, aku hanya bisa mengirimkan surat memalukan ini kepadamu.  
Maaf ya… m(_ _)m_

_Aku ingin bilang,  
Maukah kau makan malam denganku malam ini?.  
Aku akan menjemputmu kalau kau mau,_

_Katakan jawabanmu di tempat latihanku seperti biasa ya.._

_Salam,  
Uzumaki Naruto._

"Fuwaa~ So sweet sekali sampai ada acara makan malam segala…" wajah Ino kini sudah berubah jahil. Hinata hanya dapat bersemu merah membaca kata-kata dari Naruto itu.

"Si Naruto itu menyukai Hinata?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya. Jarak tinggi mereka membuat Sakura harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Entahlah, tapi ia tak pernah seperhatian itu kepada wanita sebelumnya." tanggap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya membentuk bibirnya menyerupai kata 'oh'. Tanpa Sakura sadari perbuatannya itu mengundang hasrat Sasuke untuk mengecupnya. Ia pun melengkup dagu Sakura dari belakang dan mengangkatnya.

"Eh? Sasu..emmph~" protes Sakura segera dicegah dengan lumatan bibir Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke mulai membasahi bibir mungil itu dan mengeksploitasinya.

"Emngh~Ahh~" saliva menetes dari sudut bibir Sakura saat ciuman itu terlepas. Sakura yang lemas hanya bisa meremas seragam Sasuke. Bersyukurlah karena itu hanya ciuman singkat dan tak ada yang melihatnya. Sementara itu Sasuke kini mendekat ke telinga Sakura.

"Kita lanjutkan saat kau sudah pindah ke apartemenku."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Sepertinya kehidupannya akan lebih 'panas' setelah ini. Bersiaplah Sakura, kau mungkin akan kehilangan keperawananmu dalam waktu yang lebih cepat dari yang kau pikirkan. (ho ho ho… *devil laugh*)

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Gimana mina-san?

Apakah di chap ini pun bisa membangkitkan hasrat keingin tahuan kalian?-lebay-

He he he  
Syukurlah sampai sejauh ini masih lancar-lancar saja,  
Semoga selanjutnya pun akan semakin menarik ya...  
Tunggu chap selanjutnya... ^o^)/

Mind to review?

Keep Trying My Best!

~Shera~


	7. Sixth

~Balasan Reviews~

**Yui : **situsnya namanya TUBIDY ?  
Oke deehhh.. sankyuu yah.. :)

**Hikari Matsushita : **mw yang lebih tegang?  
Bacanya sambil naek roller coaster... xD *plak*  
Saia juga newbie kok... Salam kenal yaa... :D

**Karasu-chan : **next ! T.T)/

**Naomi Kanzaki : **Ah,.. gak gawat-gawat amat koo...  
Sasu kan sayang sama Saku... *plak* (apa hubungannya?)  
Salam kenal juga nyuuu~ :3

**Sakakibara Mei : **Waw... takutnya kalo panjang-panjang negbosenin gitu... ('^')  
Ntar deh Shera usahain yaaaa... :3

**Ulfa Hidayah : **Atuuuuttt~ QwQ  
Siaaappp, captain! (^o^)7

**Yu : **Yuuuuu... situsnya ga kebaca nyoooo~ QwQ)a

**Okikagu : **Sasuke? Sukaaaaaa banget lah... Dy cinta mati malahan... xD *plak* (Sasu : "Ah, biasa saja")

**Aya-chan **: mesum dikitt... he he... ^w^)v

**Ran-chan : **Arigatou~  
Lemon? Di chap ini nih... asyiikkk~ :3

**Mizuira Kumiko : **He he  
Iiya dong rajin...  
Jadi author kan ga boleh bikin readers-nya kecewa...  
Makanya Shera selalu berikan yang terbaik... :)  
Sasuke tuh bukan mesum, tapi konyol... xD *dichidori*

**Rie Renata : **Lemon di chap ini coba tengok deh... :3  
Yang lainnya paling cuman implisit Lime doang... :o

**Mako-chan : **ga sabar yaaa?  
Semoga tetep diberi kesabaran sama yang maha kuasa... xD

**Deauliaas : **ini dia lemonnyaaa... SasuSaku first ya... :3

**Ika-chan : **hweee... yukk~  
kita kemana nih kencannya? x3  
*digampol pacar Ika-nee...  
#anak aneh, abaikan

**Ei-chan : **jiaaahhh,... ada emon... xD  
Ah, jangan dibayangkan... dibaca aja nih.. xD  
Wk wk wk

**Nadialovely : **Sabar bu, sabar... udah minum obat belom buuu...? xD

**Birumenanti : **Arigatou yaaa...  
Selamat membaca~ :)

~Enjoy Reading all~

* * *

**Sixth : Munculnya Sang Rival Baru**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap bosan ke arah kedua sahabatnya yang kini saling bercerita sambil membolak-balikkan sebuah majalah. Ino dan Hinata berkali-kali memekik kencang dan menunjuk-nunjuk majalah itu. Saat seperti inilah yang tak Sakura suka, karena ini membuatnya merasa tersisihkan.

"Hey Hey lihat ini… gaya Sasori disini keren sekali~!"

"Bukan, bukan, ia lebih cocok memakai fashion yang ini karena ia memiliki _baby face_. Kawaii~"

"Gayanya keren sekali ya, baru saja debut langsung tenar."

"Kabarnya ia berasal dari Sunagakure lho~ Ahh..kalau saja waktu liburan kemarin aku sempat bertemu dengannya."

Kira-kira seperti itulah percakapan mereka. Sakura mendengus kesal entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya. Beberapa hari ini begitu panjang buatnya yang sedang bosan. Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan konsernya, jujur saja itu membuat Sakura merasa rindu padanya.

-ooOoo-

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang mewah. Ini adalah apartemen Sasuke. Sudah hari ketiga sejak kepindahannya untuk tinggal bersama Sasuke. Tapi ternyata tak seperti yang Sakura duga sebelumnya, setelah Sakura pindah Sasuke malah disibukkan dengan jadwal konsernya. Hingga ia sering pulang pagi dan tak berangkat ke sekolah.

Sama seperti malam ini. Sakura hanya ditemani oleh Chii saja. Bahkan tak pernah seharipun ia merasa benar-benar tinggal satu atap dengan Sasuke. Sakura memeluk erat tubuh Chii. Televisi ia biarkan menyala tanpa sedikitpun dipedulikannya.

"Miaw~" Chii menjilat tangan Sakura, menandakan dirinya sudah mulai lelah. Sakura pun berbaring di ranjang king-size Sasuke dan Chii bergegas turun dan merayap ke sofa. Setelah mematikan televisi, Sakura berusaha memejamkan matanya. Perlahan air mata jatuh menetes dari sudut matanya yang terpejam.

Beberapa saat setelahnya malam semakin larut. Jam telah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Suara pintu terbuka dari apartemen itu menggema di sana. Sosok itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Ia menaruh tas gitarnya di samping lemari.

Sasuke—sosok itu—mendekati Sakura yang kini terlihat terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sasuke memposisikan dirinya terduduk di sebelah Sakura. Ia membelai pipi Sakura, seketika tangannya merasakan aliran basah di sana. Ia mengusap pelupuk mata Sakura.

"Enngh~ Sasuke…" Sakura bergumam di sela tidurnya. Sasuke yang merasa namanya disebut hanya tersenyum simpul. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Merasakan deru nafas dari gadis kesayangannya itu.

"Enmm~" Sakura melenguh ketika Sasuke mulai mengecup bibirnya, membawanya dalam ciuman panas yang panjang. Tangan Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Sakura. Memberitahunya akan rasa sayang yang dimiliki Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika merasa tangan Sakura telah melingkar di lehernya. Ia melepas ciuman itu mengingat Sakura yang sudah mulai kehabisan oksigen.

"Hah..ah…Kau…sudah pulang~" sahut Sakura di sela nafasnya yang terengah. Sasuke tersenyum. Posisinya yang kini menindihi tubuh Sakura membuatnya semakin jelas melihat rona merah di pipi gadis itu.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu." Sasuke mengecup lembut kening lebar Sakura. Perlahan ciuman itu turun ke pipi dan telinganya. Sasuke dengan jahil menjilat kuping telinga Sakura.

"Engh~Sasu~" Sakura meremas pakaian Sasuke ketika ia merasa lidah dan nafas Sasuke menggelitiknya.

"Emmngh~Enm~mmmmhh~" Sakura kembali melenguh saat Sasuke mulai memonopoli lidahnya memasuki mulut Sakura. Pertarungan lidah itu menumpahkan banyak saliva yang menetes. Sasuke mengikuti aliran jatuhnya saliva itu hingga ke leher Sakura.

"Ennn~" Sakura memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya terasa memanas. Tangan Sasuke kini menyibak dress malam Sakura. Ia menggosok bagian basah yang masih terhalangi oleh celana dalam di bawah sana.

"Aaah~Enghh~Ennnn~nnnhh~ hah~Aaahh~" Sakura tak bisa menahan desahannya. Sesungguhnya ia malu, ini adalah saat pertamanya disentuh secara intim oleh lelaki. Bukannya ia ingin menolak, tapi entah mengapa Sakura merasa takut.

"Sakura… buka matamu." Sakura pun menuruti ucapan Sasuke yang sudah tak mungkin dilawan itu. "Ekspresimu…Kau cantik."

"Aku uuh~aannh~" Sakura sontak menutupi mukanya menggunakan kedua tangan. Melihatnya Sasuke pun mencari cara. Ia menggigit puting kanan Sakura, membuat Sakura memekik kencang.

"Aku ingin melihatnya. Perlihatkan padaku ekspresi dimana hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya." Sasuke manatap Sakura tajam. Separuh pakaian yang dipakainya sudah terbuka, menampilkan tubuh bidang yang atletis milik Sasuke. Sakura kembali terpesona. Mereka memang sudah pernah sama-sama telanjang bulat di Onsen Sunagakure waktu itu, tapi situasi kali ini jelas sangat berbeda.

"Sassuuu~Akuu~eengghhh~" Sakura menahan nafas ketika ia merasa Sasuke mulai membuka lebar kedua pahanya. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah menahan malu.

Sasuke turun ke bawah, ia mengelus bagian basah Sakura itu. Memainkannya dengan jari. Sakura meremas keras ranjang yang menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan mereka ini. Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya, ia menggelitik klitoris Sakura dengan ujung lidahnya.

"AAaaaahhh~ Saa….Sass…eeengh~Ennghh~mmmh~ Aaaaakh~!" Sakura memekik kencang. Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya menyambut klimaks pertama Sakura. Sakura masih terengah sementara Sasuke menampung semua cairan Sakura dalam mulutnya.

"Banyak sekali… Walaupun aku menelan semuanya, tapi tetap tak berhenti keluar." Sasuke bangkit dan memperlihatkan bibirnya yang dipenuhi oleh cairan Sakura. Ia menjilat bersih bibirnya sambil melihat 'milik' Sakura yang masih terus mengeluarkan cairan itu.

"Sakura…" Sasuke merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Sakura. Tangannya perlahan membuka celananya sendiri.

"Hal keenam yang harus kau lakukan. Jangan pernah kau mencoba memperlihatkan ekspresi itu kepada lelaki lain, sebagai gantinya…"

Sakura menatap wajah serius Sasuke. Rona merah tipis tergambar di pipinya. Aroma keringat maskulin yang menetes di pelupuk wajahnya memberi kesan erotis tersendiri. Sakura kembali melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke.

"Aku akan memperlihatkan ekspresi dimana hanya kau yang melihatnya."

"Aaaakhhhh~!" Sakura memekik hampir bersamaan dengan ucapan Sasuke, itu karena Sasuke telah memasukkan seluruh 'milik'nya ke dalam tubuh Sakura.

Sakura bisa merasakan perih yang melanda selangkangannya. Tubuh mungilnya gemetar sambil masih memeluk leher Sasuke. Butiran air mata tak tertahankan untuk tak menetes di pipinya. Sasuke menjilat aliran itu, memberi sentuhan lembut untuk menenangkan Sakura.

"Kau milikku, Sakura. Kau milikku." Sasuke mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Gerakan _in-out_ itu membuat desahan Sakura kembali terdengar.

Pekikan kencang dan jeritan nikamat mendominasi selama beberapa jam di ruang itu. Sampai senja mengintip malu-malu dari balik tirai jendela mereka, barulah mereka menghentikan kegiatan itu. Beruntung ini adalah hari libur, setidaknya mereka bisa beristirahat setelah melakukan ritual 'surga-dunia' itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau muncul di televisi!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah televisi flat yang menyala di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja, itu kan konser semalam. Ada acara penghargaan musik, dan sekali lagi produser tua itu memberitahuku secara mendadak." sahut Sasuke malas. Tangan kekarnya semakin erat memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Sejak kegiatan panas mereka tadi, Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat melepaskan Sakura. Bahkan untuk sekedar memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"_Mari kita dengarkan singgle terbaru dari Uchiha Sasuke yang mendapatkan penghargaan BEST SINGLE SONG OF THE YEAR… dengan judul…" _terdengar suara MC dari acara MUSIC AWARD itu. Sakura masih terdiam menanti penampilan Sasuke.

"_Cherry Blossom!"_

Sakura tersentak mendengar alunan musik yang didengarnya. Lagu ini, musik ini, nada ini, suara ini… adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan Sasuke ketika di bar waktu itu, ini juga lagu yang dinyanyikannya saat di Sunagakure.

**The time feels like stop**

**Every time I see you smiling**

**.**

**When I know there is a hope**

**For me to catch your love**

**.**

**Your smile shines like a fire**

**Which brought me to standing to hear**

**.**

**Dear, did you hear?**

**.**

**All my soul and mind wait for you here**

**.**

**This feel's killing me**

**.**

**Can't wait any longer for you to love me**

**.**

**The time feels like stop**

**.**

**When I know there is a hope**

**.**

**Your smile shines like a fire**

**.**

**I'll protect even if I have to be a liar**

**.**

**My verification of the deepest love affair**

Inikah lagu persembahan dari Sasuke untuknya? Tapi sejak kapan? Sakura sontak berbalik menatap Sasuke. Sasuke kini hanya menutupi mukanya yang sudah memerah.

"Sasu… lagu ini…"

Sasuke segera membenamkan wajahnya ke sudut leker Sakura. Ia memeluk erat tubuh 'gadis' yang baru saja dijadikannya 'wanita' itu.

"Judulnya memang Cherry Blossom. Itu adalah namamu, Sakura. Lagu ini kubuat sambil memikirkanmu." Sakura bisa melihat kuping Sasuke yang memerah. Dengan senyuman senang Sakurapun mengusap perlahan rambut raven Sasuke. Dan benar saja, seperti yang pernah diduga, _pantat ayam-style_ Sasuke bila terkena keringat bisa turun juga.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun~" Sakura mengusap tangan Sasuke yang memeluknya dari belakang itu.

Sakura sungguh bersyukur bisa memiliki Sasuke yang begitu mencintainya. Sikapnya begitu lembut penuh kasih sayang. Kehidupannya akan benar-benar terjamin kalau bisa terus bersama Sasuke. Perlahan rasa cinta yang kuat tertanam dalam diri Sakura. Membuatnya takut kehilangannya.

Kehilangan Sasuke… karena taruhan yang disetujuinya.

Sakura perlahan membuka matanya. Tubuhnya seketika menegang. Ia baru ingat. Ingat akan awal mula munculnya hubungan ini. Hubungan antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Rasa cinta Sasuke dan rasa cintanya. Apakah Sasuke akan membencinya kalau ia mengetahui bahwa semua berawal dari taruhan?

"Sakura?" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sakura. "Ada apa?"

Sakura dengan cepat segera membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Miaw~"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Sakura bisa mengenali suara itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Chii sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya menyambut kedatangan Chii.

"Kau sudah lapar ya?" Sakura mengusap punggung Chii. "Ohh ya Sasuke… ada yang ingin ku…"

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Sasuke dengan wajah pucatnya sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Garis-garis hitam dan ekspresi cengo yang seperti habis kerja paksa seumur hidup (?) itu membuat Sakura memekik kencang dan mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

-ooOoo-

"Bwaa ha ha ha ha! Kau serius? HA HA HA HA" Ino memegangi perutnya yang terasa menggelitik itu. Hinata pun mengusap air matanya berkali-kali karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Aku serius! Hmmph~ Aku juga tak menyangka hal itu, habis salahnya sendiri tak pulang selama 3 hari berturut-turut."

Penjelasan Sakura memecahkan tawa Ino dan Hinata kembali. Sakura pun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa.

"Aku…Hmmph~ Ha ha ha. Tak… menyangka… Ha ha ha." Ino mencoba menghentikan tawanya. "Ehem~ Aku tak menyangka kalau Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran _cool_ KHSI itu… hmmph~ Alergi kucing! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Tapi Sakura… Lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya agar tak tertawa lepas mengingat apa yang diceritakan Sakura sebelumnya.

"Hmpph~ Aku sempat panik saat Sasuke mendadak pingsan, lantas aku memanggil dokter pribadi Sasuke untuk datang. Saat diperiksa dokter itu mengatakan Sasuke memiliki alergi, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke alergi."

"Ha ha ha… Kau memegang satu kelemahannya lagi, Sakura. Ha ha ha Ini sangat menarik!"

"Dan yang lebih lucu lagi… saat Sasuke terbangun, aku menaruh Chii di dekatnya, Ia langsung pingsan kembali menyadari Chii yang sedang menjilati pipinya. Ha ha ha ha"

"Ah?! Ha ha ha Ha ha ha! Kau benar-benar jahat, Sakura."

Tawa renyah dari ketiga sahabat itu sesekali menarik perhatian siswa-siswa lainnya. Tapi mereka tak ambil pusing, toh itu merupakan hal biasa yang dilakukan Sakura cs.

Drrrt Drrrttt Drrt

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sakura berdering. Ia mengeluarkannya dari saku rok dan membukanya. Ada sebuah pesan singkat dari Sasuke. Ino dan Hinata yang berada di dekat Sakura pun ikut membaca pesan itu.

_From : Sasuke raja Iblis_

_Hari ini aku akan ada persiapan konser,  
Jadi maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang.  
Tapi aku sudah mengirim utusanku untuk menjemputmu sepulang sekolah.  
Nanti ia akan membawamu ke gedung Black Diamond.  
Sesampainya di gedung itu tanya saja kepada Konan di Guest Guide, ia akan mengantarmu ke ruanganku._

_Ingat jangan keluyuran kemanapun!  
Kalau kau macam-macam lagi, aku takkan berhenti sampai suaramu habis malam ini. Ingat itu!_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Sakura menutup malas ponselnya. Ia tak menyadari Ino dan Hinata yang saling bertukar pandangan. Tak lama Sakura kembali dikagetkan atas tepukan keras di kedua bahunya. Sakura bergidik melihat senyuman penuh arti di kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Kami ingin minta tolong sesuatu, Sakura-chan."

Ini tak baik. Kalau Ino dan Hinata sudah mengeluarkan embel-embel 'chan', sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mereka ingin dapatkan dari Sakura. Dengan berat hati Sakurapun akan menyanggupi permintaan kedua sahabatnya ini.

-ooOoo-

Black Diamond. Nama perusahaan musik terbesar yang merilis banyak artis-artis papan atas (kalo Shera artis papan tulis… xD *plak*). Sakura berkali-kali meneguk ludah ketika langkahnya mulai maju memasuki gedung mewah ini. Setelah mendapatkan informasi ruangan dari Konan sang Guest Guide, ia segera mencari ruangan itu.

Jujur saja Sakura merasa minder, ia bukanlah kalangan artis. Meski mereka terlihat bersinar di layar televisi, tapi di kenyataannya mereka bisa saja lebih bersinar. Sebenarnya Sakura tak perlu khawatir, kecantikan alaminya lebih menarik daripada polesan alat kosmetik yang tebal di wajah artis-artis itu.

"Sakura-nee!"

Sakura menoleh saat merasa dirinya dipanggil. Ia mendapati seorang anak kecil berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di dahinya melambaikan tangan. Sakura mengenali anak itu, perlahan ia berjalan mendekat.

"Gaara? Sedang apa kau disini?" Sakura membungkukan tubuhnya. Gaara adalah anak yang ditemuinya di Sunagakure. Dan aneh sekali anak sepertinya berada disini, apa dia adalah keluarga dari salah satu artis disini? Atau bahkan ia sendiri merupakan artis muda?

"Aku sedang berlibur ke tempat kakak. Sakura-nee sendiri apa yang sedang neechan lakukan? Apa Sakura-nee adalah aktris juga?"

"Ah bukan, bukan. Aku hanya datang berkunjung saja."

Sakura mengusap lembut rambut merah Gaara. Ia memberikan sebungkus permen lollipop yang langsung diterima oleh Gaara. Tak lama setelahnya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Gaara sontak berlari ke arah sosok itu. Sakura masih memandangi sosok yang kini menggendong Gaara itu. Tubuh tinggi dan proporsionis, wajah baby face, gaya cool, tas gitar yang dibawanya…

"Ah! Akatsuna Sasori!" Sakura memekik kencang sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Sasori. Sasori dan Gaara kini berbalik menatap Sakura yang berjalan mendekat.

"Sasori-nii sudah kenal dengan Sakura-nee?" Gaara memandang ke arah Sasori dengan wajah polosnya. "Dia adalah gadis yang memberikanku bentou yang kuceritakan lho, Sasori-nii."

"Emm… beruntung sekali aku bisa bertemu denganmu disini. Boleh kuminta tanda tanganmu?" Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah note dan pena dari dalam tas kecilnya.

Sakura sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan artis dan semacamnya, tapi Ia baru ingat kalau Ino dan Hinata memintanya untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan asli dari Akatsuna Sasori.

**Flashback**

"_Sakura, kau akan ke gedung Balck Diamond, kan? Kami bisa minta tolong?"_

"_Em… boleh aku bilang tidak?"_

"_Ayolah~ Kami ingin kau mendapatkan tanda tangan asli Akastuna Sasori. Dia kan di BD Entertaiment juga seperti Sasuke… ayolah~"_

"_Ahh…Baiklah~ sudah kuduga aku tak bisa bilang tidak, kan?"_

**Flashback-end**

"Hm…? Boleh saja." Sasori segera menurunkan Gaara dalam gendongannya. "Jadi kau gadis bentou yang diceritakan Gaara itu ya?"

"Gadis bentou?" Sakura melirik ke arah Gaara.

"Iya, Sakura-nee kan yang memberikanku bentou saat di Sunagakure. Oh ya biar Gaara perkenalkan secara resmi aja yah. Sasori-nii, ini Sakura-nee. Sakura-nee, ini kakakku yang kubanggakan. Sasori-nii." Sahut Gaara sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura dan Sasori bergantian.

"Aku tak menyangka Gaara adalah adik dari Akatsuna Sasori. Hebat sekali…" Sakura mengelus pelan rambut merah Gaara lembut. Sasori terdiam melihatnya. Mereka berbincang ringan, sebenarnya hanya Gaara dan Sakura yang mendominasi. Sasori hanya terdiam menemani sang adik ini.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba saja Sakura memekik di sela perbincangannya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, maaf ya Gaara…"

"Ah? Sakura-nee akan pergi?" Gaara menatap Sakura dengan wajahnya yang memelas. Hati Sakura terasa mencelos melihatnya.

"Gaara, kau tak boleh melakukannya. Kalian bisa bertemu lagi kapan-kapan." Sasori mencoba menenangkan Gaara. Perlahan Gaara bangkit untuk digendong kembali oleh Sasori.

"Aku janji akan segera menemuimu, ya?" Sakura bersiap akan meninggalkan tempat itu. Sebelum ia berlalu pergi, Sakura mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Gaara. Menandakan janjinya.

Sakurapun bergegas kembali ke tujuannya. Berbincang dengan Gaara membuatnya sampai lupa waktu, hal ini membuatnya terlambat untuk menemui Sasuke. Ia sudah dapat membayangkan aura kekesalan Sasuke yang menantinya.

Sementara itu tanpa Sakura sadari Sasori menatap punggung Sakura yang kian menjauh dalam diam.

-ooOoo-

Sakura tengah berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan _Uchiha Sasuke's room_. Dengan susah payah ia meneguk ludah yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Perlahan tangannya meraih knop pintu itu, memutarnya dan membukanya.

Jantung Sakura terasa hampir loncat dari tempatnya, merasa kesenyapan yang ada disana. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia tak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Apa Sasuke tak ada di tempat? Rasa lega menjalari tubuhnya seketika.

'Syukurlah~ Aku selamat.'

Saat Sakura hendak mencari tempat untuk duduk. Ia membulatkan matanya melihat ternyata sosok yang dicarinya sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya di sofa. Sakura perlahan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya.

'Wajahnya polos sekali kalau sedang tidur~'

Sakura tanpa sadar sudah senyum-senyum sendiri melihat kekasihnya itu. Selama ini ia kan tak pernah melihat ekspresi tidurnya Sasuke, itu karena jadwal menggungnya yang padat. Mau bagaimana lagi, inilah resikonya memiliki pacar idola. Harus sembunyi-sembunyi dari massa. Tapi lain halnya dengan Sasuke, ia bisa saja mendeklarasikan Sakura sebagai pacarnya kalau dia mau. Sebenarnya Sakura lah yang menolaknya, berhubung ia belum mengatakan kepada Sasuke mengenai taruhan itu. Dan ia takut Sasuke menyesalinya.

.Grep.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Sakura ditarik paksa hingga tubuhnya terjatuh di sofa tempat Sasuke tertidur. Pelakunya tak lain adalah sang pangeran tidur itu sendiri.

"Kyaa…Sa…sasu.. hhmmmph~" protes Sakura segera diredam oleh ciuman Sasuke. Kedua tangannya dikunci di atas kepala membuat pergerakan Sakura menjadi terhalang.

"Emmph~Ahh~Sasu…emmm~" ciuman Sasuke terasa lebih ganas dari biasanya. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang dilanda emosi. Setelah beberapa saat menghabiskan oksigen Sakura, Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya. Sakura masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya sambil menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya.

"Pertama karena kau telah membuat alergiku kambuh, kedua karena kau keluyuran entah kemana, dan ketiga karena kau terlambat datang…"

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Aku akan menghukummu!"

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Oh ya, Shera mau bilang gomen yah...  
Mungkin ada reviews-reviews yang kelewat ga kebales sama Shera...

Soalnya kadang kalian ngirim hari ini datengnya besok..  
Begitu..  
Gomen ya...  
m(QwQ)m

Mind to review?

Keep Trying my Best!

~Shera~


	8. Seventh

~Balasan Reviews~

**Rara-chan : **Orang ketiga udah muncul tuh... *lirik Sasori*  
Hi hi hi... lho.. kenapa mang? Lagunya bagus yah... :3  
Di chap ini juga bakal ada single terbarunya Sasuke lhooo.. *promo* :3

**Sami-chan : **Hweee... masa siii... ayeeee...  
Oh ya, soal Gaara jadi bocah, itu karena sekali-kali pengen aja bikin Gaara unyu"... he he xD  
Tetap ikutin yaaa, Sami-chan... ^o^)/

**AkumaYuri : **Trus kalo udah buka web-nya bisa lgsg download tuh?  
Shera ga ngerti sih soalnya.. T.T

**Hikari Matsushita : **He he he... suka deh sama Hikari-chan... xD *plak*  
Iyaaaaaa~ Siap!

**Farberaws : **Oke deeeehhhh, senpai~ ^o^)d

**Hinamori Miko Koyuki : **Wah, wah, ide ku tuh... nemu dimana? he he :3  
Iya deh nanti kupertimbangin yaa...

**Ei-chan : **Ah... matatieh? Ciyuus? Miapah? xD *plak*

**Aya-chan : **Dari pada yang kejem... He he he

**Naomi Kanzaki : **He he he Arigatou yaa...  
Maunya sih dibikin lebih panjang lagi, tapi apa nanti readers-nya gak keburu bosen gitu sama ide ceritanya..  
Ini aja udah berusaha sesimple mungkin..  
Ouh, boleh kok boleh... aku panggil apa nih? ('o')

**Nadialovely : **Ada lemon lagi ga ya... kalo molen mau gak? xD *plak*  
ouh,.. lirik itu kubuat sendiri... he he... jadi gak bakalan ada kalo dicari...  
Sebenernya sih gak mau ngasih tau, kan itu rahasia perusahaan.. xO *ups*  
Tapi khusus buat Nadia-chan only deh... :3

**Ika-chan : **Kyaaa... ciyusss? xD  
Gokil ah~ ha ha ha  
req apa nih, Ika-chan... mumpung liburan nih... oh ya, Ika-chan udah libur skolah lum? ('o')

**Birumenanti : **Hiii... wow... QwQ  
Atuuuttt bangett... xD  
Okey deh, bozzz!

~Enjoy Reading all~

* * *

**Seventh : Trust Me**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Kyaaaaa~!"

Bersyukurlah Sakura menggunakan headsetnya sehingga pekikan kencang itu tak membuat kupingnya berdengung. Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan kedua sahabatnya yang membuat suara histeris itu pagi-pagi begini.

"Yey! Tanda tangan asli dari Akasuna Sasori_-kun_~!" Ino mengangkat tinggi-tinggi note kecil yang dipegangnya.

"Hey Ino… kau tak memilikinya sendirian kan~" Hinata mencoba meraih note itu, tapi Ino yang lebih tinggi darinya membuatnya kesulitan.

"Ha ha ha. Tentu saja." Ino pun memberikan note itu kepada Hinata. "Hey Sakura, betapa beruntungnya jadi kau ya. Sudah cantik, pintar, popular, pacaran dengan artis pula. Tapi kita juga jadi kena imbasnya sebagai sahabatmu… he he he Asyiiik~"

"Eh? Apa-apaan sih kau, Ino. Ah~" Sakura memalingkan mukanya. Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa Sakura selalu terbayang akan taruhan antara dirinya dan kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Sakura? Hey~" Ino melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura, membuatnya kembali tersadar dari lamunan. "Kau baik-baik saja kan? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Ah… tidak ada apa-apa kok~" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum hambar. Ino dan Hinata pun hanya saling bertukar pandangan.

-ooOoo-

**Wind, go blew her deepest pain**

**(**_Angin, pergi terbangkan luka terdalamnya_**)**

**Light, show her the way out of rain**

**(**_Cahaya, tunjukkan padanya jalan keluar dari hujan_**)**

**Love, tell her that I'm fine **

**(**_Cinta, katakan padanya aku baik-baik saja_**)**

**.**

**Baby, didn't I just tell you**

**(**_Sayang, tidakkah aku baru mengatakannya padamu_**)**

**I'm always love you**

**(**_Aku selalu mencintaimu_**)**

**.**

**Baby, didn't I just show you**

**(**_Sayang, tidakkah aku baru saja menunjukkannya_**)**

**The love fillin' my heart for you**

**(**_Cinta yang memenuhi hatiku untukmu_**)**

**.**

**Wherever, However, Whenever**

**(**_Dimanapun, Bagaimanapun, Kapanpun_**)**

**I'll love you as ever**

**(**_Aku mencintaimu seperti biasa_**)**

**.**

**So baby, trust me I'll back in your arms**

**(**_Jadi Sayang, percayalah aku akan kembali kepelukanmu_**)**

.Plok Plok Plok.

Suara tepuk tangan meriah menyambut lagu baru yang dinyanyikan Sasuke. Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di dapur rekaman BD Entertainment, menemani Sasuke yang sedang melakukan rekaman untuk single terbarunya.

"Aaah~ Untung selesai dengan cepat." Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di sofa. Sakura menyerahkan sebotol air mineral ke arah Sasuke dan iapun memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-kun_, aku—"

"Sepertinya aku tak akan bisa pulang ke rumah beberapa hari ini." Sasuke mengusap peluh yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. "Maaf ya, mungkin nantinya kau akan merasa sedikit kesepian."

Sakura menghela nafas. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke memang bukanlah miliknya seorang. Ia adalah idola. Milik semua orang. Perlahan kenyataan itu membuat hati Sakura pedih. Air mata tak bisa ditahannya untuk tak mengalir.

"Sakura?" Sasuke tersentak melihat mata Sakura yang kini berlinang. Dengan sigap Sakura segera bangkit dari sofa itu dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan. Sasuke hanya menatap bingung ke arahnya. Ia hampir melangkahkan kaki untuk mengejarnya kalau saja sang manager tidak memanggilnya untuk pemotretan foto cover.

.Tap Tap Tap.

Langkah Sakura kian menjauh dari ruangan Sasuke. Ia masih terisak dalam tangisnya. Ia sendiri pun bingung, antara menangisi kebodohannya mengikuti ajakan taruhan waktu itu, atau menangisi Sasuke yang seorang idola. Entahlah… mungkin ia hanya ingin menangis. Itu saja.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh ketika mengetahui seseorang memangginya. Tapi… suara itu, itu bukan Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke tak mengejarnya kini. Ia segera menghapus jejak air matanya ketika merasa sosok itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau Sakura, kan…? apa yang terjadi?" sosok itu adalah Sasori. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Kau menangis…?"

"Aku…aku baik-baik saja." Sakura segera memamerkan senyuman andalannya. "Sasori_-kun_ sedang tak ada kerjaan ya? Kau tak membawa Gaara?"

"Gaara sedang di rumah. Mungkin ia sedang bermain dengan kucing peliharaan kami." Sahut Sasori sekenanya. Ia dapat mengetahui dengan jelas kalau senyuman Sakura adalah palsu.

Sakura kembali terdiam. Ia teringat akan alergi Sasuke terhadap kucing. Sampai-sampai Sasuke mengancam tak akan pulang kalau Chii masih di rumah, Chii sendiri juga sepertinya tak begitu menyukai Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum dalam diam, tapi perlahan senyumnya memudar kembali.

"Sesuatu terjadi kepadamu kan?"

Sakura menoleh, Sasori kini menatapnya tajam. Sorot mata yang seakan menguak dan menggali kenyataan yang disembunyikan Sakura. Sakurapun segera memalingkan matanya, ia menggeleng cepat.

"Tak ada. Tak ada apapun yang terjadi."

"Benarkah?" pertanyaan Sasori dibalas oleh anggukan Sakura.

Meski Sasori belum cukup mengenal Sakura, rasanya ia tahu apa perasaan Sakura. Matanya, sama seperti apa yang pernah dilihatnya di masa lalu. Mata yang menunjukan ketakutan akan kehilangan sesuatu yang amat berharga.

"Kalau begitu kau ada waktu? Lusa adalah ulang tahun Gaara, dan aku belum bisa memilihkan kado untuknya. Boleh kuminta bantuanmu?"

"Eh?"

-ooOoo-

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang pernah menyamar sebagai gadis belia, tipe penyamaran Sasori lebih simple. Dengan sebuah wig dan topi sport, ia sudah bisa mengalihkan sosoknya sebagai artis.

Tapi jujur saja, aura ke-artis-an yang keluar dari tubuhnya sungguh tak dapat ditutupi lagi. Sakura mendengus melihatnya. Mereka kini sedang berjalan menuju sebuah toko mainan. Sakura menyetujui Sasori untuk membantu memilihkan kado ulang tahun Gaara.

"Gaara suka mainan seperti apa?" tanya Sakura mencari topic pembicaraan. Ternyata Sasori tipe yang lebih pendiam dari Sasuke. Makanya kalau pergi seperti ini bisa-bisa Sakura menjadi patung karena berdiam diri terus.

"Aku sudah lama tak melihatnya bermain mainan."

.Toeng.

Benar juga. Sasori kan seorang artis tenar, pasti jadwalnya meningkat dan jarang di rumah seperti Sasuke. Ah, Sasuke. Sepertinya mencoba menghindar dari pikirannya terhadap Sasuke pun percuma saja, karena kemanapun ia melangkah Sasuke seperti mengikutinya.

"Kau melamun lagi."

Sakura tersentak.

"Ah, Ma…maaf. Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang tak konsen." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

"Apa boleh buat. Kita batal mencari mainan."

"Eh?"

"Percuma saja kalau kau tak konsentrasi. Aku tak ingin memberikan hadiah sembarangan kepada adikku."

Sakura ingin membantah ucapan Sasori, tapi rasanya tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Ia hanya dapat terdiam melihat punggung Sasori yang kian menjauh. Ada rasa bersalah menjalar di hatinya.

"Kudengar kau sepupu jauhnya Sasuke ya? Kalian terlihat akrab sekali."

.Dheg.

Sakura bisa merasakan kalau Sasori mungkin mulai curiga akan hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang sedang ditutupi ini. Bisa gawat kalau sampai Sasori mengetahuinya.

"Pasti kau sedang sedih karena ia akan segera pergi ke Paris kan?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Hatinya mencelos seketika. Apa-apaan itu? Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Sasori. Sasori yang tak menyadarinya hanya terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Sakura semakin tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia memilih untuk diam memendam beribu pertanyaan dalam pikirannya.

Setelahnya Sasori mengantarkan Sakura untuk pulang ke apartemen Sasuke. Sasori sepertinya belum mengetahui kalau ia dan Sasuke tinggal bersama. Para staff di BD Entertainment juga sepertinya bisa ditipu dengan pernyataan bahwa Sakura adalah sepupu jauh Sasuke. Hal itu karena Sakura juga sedikit banyak memiliki pendar mata yang cantik seperti milik Sasuke. Pesona mereka bila bersama benar-benar tak terkalahkan.

"Tadaima~" Sakura memasuki ruangan itu. Tak ada jawaban dari sana, ia merasa sangat kesepian sekarang. Dengan gontai iapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang dan terduduk di pinggirnya. Ia meraih remote dan menyalakan televisi.

"Miaw~" tanpa sadar Chii sudah menggeliat di kaki Sakura, Sakura pun hanya menggendong tubuh Chii dan meletakannya di pangkuannya.

"Tadaima, Chii." Sakura mengusap lembut punggung Chii. Sakura masih terdiam dalam pikirannya. Perkataan Sasori terus menghantuinya sejak tadi.

"_Pasti kau sedang sedih karena ia akan segera pergi ke Paris kan?"_

Sakura tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan itu. Tapi bila dihubungkan dengan perkataan Sasuke sewaktu selesai rekaman tadi…

"_Maaf ya, mungkin nantinya kau akan merasa sedikit kesepian."_

Tidak. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak ingin memikirkan sesuatu yang belum pasti. Nanti lebih baik ia menanyakannya langsung kepada Sasuke. Dan seandainya benar, mengapa ia tak memberitahu Sakura?

**Wind, go blew her deepest pain**

**(**_Angin, pergi terbangkan luka terdalamnya_**)**

**Light, show her the way out of rain**

**(**_Cahaya, tunjukkan padanya jalan keluar dari hujan_**)**

**Love, tell her that I'm fine **

**(**_Cinta, katakana padanya aku baik-baik saja_**)**

**.**

**Baby, didn't I just tell you**

**(**_Sayang, tidakkah aku baru mengatakannya padamu_**)**

**I'm always love you**

**(**_Aku selalu mencintaimu_**)**

**.**

**Baby, didn't I just show you**

**(**_Sayang, tidakkah aku baru saja menunjukkannya_**)**

**The love fillin' my heart for you**

**(**_Cinta yang memenuhi hatiku untukmu_**)**

**.**

**Wherever, However, Whenever**

**(**_Dimanapun, Bagaimanapun, Kapanpun_**)**

**I'll love you as ever**

**(**_Aku mencintaimu seperti biasa_**)**

Sakura terdiam saat alunan musik dari layar televisi-nya terdengar. Ini adalah lagu baru Sasuke. Berbeda dengan lagu sebelumnya, kali ini seakan bertema tentang perpisahan.

'Sasuke… apa yang telah kau rencanakan?'

**So baby, trust me I'll back in your arms**

**(**_Jadi Sayang, percayalah aku akan kembali kepelukanmu_**)**

Sakura menunduk dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Tangisannya lepas meski tanpa suara. Chii pun me-ngeong menemani majikan kesayangannya ini. Sesekali ekornya bergoyang agar Sakura melihatnya dan melupakan kesedihannya.

-ooOoo-

Bisikan, tawa, jeritan, panggilan… semua tak diindahkan oleh gadis merah muda ini. Jalannya pun gontai seperti zombie. Rambut panjangnya yang terurai dibiarkan terkena angin hingga beberapa helai menutupi wajahnya. Bahkan kecantikan yang biasa muncul dari auranya pun kini tersegel entah dimana.

"_Pasti kau sedang sedih karena ia akan segera pergi ke Paris kan?"_

Perkataan Sasori masih saja menghantuinya.

.Bruk.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Membuatnya jatuh bersamaan dengan orang—ah, atau lebih tepatnya gadis—itu.

"Aw~" gadis dengan rambut berwarna coklat cepol dua itu mendengus kesal sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang mendarat sempurna di lantai. "Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!"

Sakura masih duduk bengong sambil perlahan bangkit dari duduknya. Hal ini membuat sang gadis emosi dan berdiri di hadapan Sakura.

"Hey, primadona kampus! Kau ini jangan sok ya mentang-mentang kau pacaran dengan Sasuke_-kun_! Kami juga tak membeberkan ini ke massa karena Sasuke-kun pernah berkata untuk merahasiakannya saja."

Pernyataan sang gadis hanya diabaikan saja oleh Sakura. Tatapannya masih kosong.

"Ukh~!" gadis itu menggeram. "Lihat saja, aku bertaruh Sasuke_-kun_ akan segera bosan dan meninggalkanmu sebentar lagi!"

.Dheg.

Rasa perih menjalari kembali hatinya. Benteng es yang dibuatnya tadi mendadak seperti diserang tiba-tiba. Membuka kembali hal yang tak ingin diingatnya. Membuka kembali kenyataan yang selalu dihindarinya.

"Maaf nona~" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi dan berdiri di samping Sakura menatap gadis cepol dua itu. "Mulutmu itu indah sekali, boleh kuambil untuk souvenier?"

Gadis itu bergidik ngeri melihat Hinata—gadis yang berdiri di samping Sakura—memamerkan senyuman liciknya. Hinata menghela nafas dan melirik ke arah Sakura. Hinata yang menyadari ekspresi Sakura perlahan menuntunnya untuk pergi.

Akhirnya taman belakang sekolah pun menjadi tempat bagi Sakura menenangkan diri. Hinata masih setia menemaninya sambil mengusap-usap lembut punggungnya.

"Hinata…" Hinata pun menoleh mendengar panggilan lemah Sakura. "Apa kau mencintai Naruto?"

Hinata tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Pikirannya menjadi berputar dan menduga, apakah yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Naruto? Sesaat sebelum Hinata akan membuka mulutnya, Sakura segera menyela.

"Kita sahabat yang unik ya. Aku dengan Sasuke, Kau dengan Naruto, dan Ino dengan Sai."

"Eh? Ino dengan Sai?" Hinata menatap bingung ke arah Sakura. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Kau tak tahu?" Sakura berbalik menatap Hinata dan dibalas oleh gelengan.

Sakura terdiam. Mungkin tak ada salahnya menceritakan hal ini kepada Hinata, toh tempat mereka sepi dan Ino sedang tak bersama mereka. Hinata juga perlu tahu kan.

"Mereka adalah saudara sepupu jauh. Sai merupakan anak angkat dari pamannya Ino. Dan Ino mencintai Sai, begitu pula Sai mencintai Ino. Agar hubungan mereka direstui, Sai menerima syarat untuk menjadi pelukis terkenal tanpa sepengetahuan Ino."

"Benarkah?" Hinata menutup mulutnya yang menganga saking tak percayanya. "Jadi selama ini Sai dan Ino…"

"Iya. Ino belum mengetahui kenyataan mengenai Sai. Dan Sai yang ingin menceritakannya kepada Ino sendiri, karna itu rahasiakan dulu hal ini dari Ino ya." Sakura kembali menatap langit dengan pandangan datar.

"Tak perlu."

Sebuah suara sontak mengagetkan mereka. Dan kenyataan akan pemilik suara yang saat ini berdiri mematung tak jauh dari mereka semakin membuat keringat dingin jatuh membasahi pelupuk.

"I…Ino…" Hinata dan Sakura berdiri bersamaan. Menatap Ino yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah menolak akan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Perlahan mereka melihat Ino yang semakin berjalan mendekat.

"Sakura…" Ino segera mencengkram bahu Sakura. "Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan Sai sebenarnya! Katakan padaku Sakura!"

Sakura meringis saat cengkraman Ino terasa makin menguat. Ia tahu mungkin cepat atau lambat kenyataan tak bisa ditutupi lagi, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau secepat ini harus ketahuan. Nampaknya ia harus mau menjelaskan semua.

"Ino tenang dan dengarkan baik-baik." Sakura menatap Ino serius. "Kau harus mempercayai Sai."

"Ino…" Hinata mencoba meraih punggung Ino dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Sai berjuang untukmu, Ino. Pamanmu mengajukan syarat, bila ia bisa menjadi pelukis terkenal maka hubungan kalian akan direstui. Dengan catatan ia dapat menahan dirinya darimu sampai langkahnya mencapai puncak. Dan sifatnya yang suka bermain-main dengan wanita, itu semua adalah bentuk pelampiasan akan perasaannya kepadamu yang tak sampai."

Ino menggeram. Ia kesal. Mengapa Sakura lebih bisa mengerti kenyataan daripada dirinya sendiri? Mengapa ia tak bisa memahami perasaan Sai yang sebenarnya? Mengapa ia hanya bisa mengeluh tanpa mencari tahu.

"Ino…" Sakura menurunkan tangan Ino di bahunya dan menggenggamnya. "Ino, percayalah pada Sai. Ia selalu mencintaimu."

"Hiks…" air mata sudah tak dapat lagi terbendung. Ino terisak dalam tangisnya. Hinata masih setia mengusap bahu Ino memberinya ketenangan. Genggaman tangan Sakura pun semakin mengerat.

"Sakura…" Ino perlahan menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. "Aku ingin bertemu Sai."

-ooOoo-

Black Diamond Entertainment. Inilah tempat Sakura, Ino dan Hinata berada. Setelah pulang sekolah Sakura menghubungi Sasuke untuk menanyakan keberadaan Sai, dan tanpa diduga Sasuke mengatakan kalau ia, Sai, dan Naruto sedang berada di BD Entertainment bersama. Saat itulah Sakura dan yang lainnya segera bergegas menuju gedung perusahaan musik paling ternama di Konoha itu.

"Ino, kumohon jangan menerobos masuk dengan tergesa-gesa apapun yang terjadi, ok?" Sakura berbisik pelan kepada Ino. Kini mereka telah berada di depan ruangan Sasuke. Hinata melihat ke sekitar, berjaga-jaga kalau ada yang datang ke arah mereka.

"Hey, kau keren sekali barusan, Sasuke." Terdengar suara Naruto dari dalam sana. "Awalnya aku tak menyangka kau bisa menjadi artis seperti ini, kupikir kau tak tertarik dengan ajakan Itachi-nii."

"Memang begitu. Produser tua—Itachi—itu mengirimkan video aku sedang berlatih menyanyi untuk festival saat umurku 12 tahun ke you tube. Melihat peminatnya, aku pun dipaksa ikut." Kali ini terdengar suara berat Sasuke.

"Dasar pembohong. Kau sebenarnya juga menyukai pekerjaan ini bukan? Menjadi gitaris professional kan mimpimu sejak kecil. Kau ini… kau pikir sudah berapa lama kami mengenalmu…?" kali ini suara Sai membuat Ino menyetikkan giginya.

"Kau juga pembohong. Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau akan ke Paris besok?"

.Dheg.

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura dan yang lainnya membulatkan mata. Ino kini mengepalkan erat tangannya. Sakura segera memberikan kode kepada Ino untuk tenang dan jangan menerobos dulu.

"Paris? Wow… Akhirnya debutmu ke Paris tiba juga, Sai! Selamat, selamat!" Naruto memukul—sebenarnya ia ingin mengusap, tapi tenaganya kelewat kuat—punggung Sai.

"Ukh~ Naruto, kau sudah bosan bermain basket ya?" Sai tersenyum simpul ke arah Naruto, hal itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Eh…eh… gomen~ Berarti hanya kita yang disini ya, Teme? Sepertinya akan sepi nih…" Naruto pun menempatkan posisinya terduduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kelihatannya hanya kau yang akan kesepian." Sahut Sasuke yang kemudian mendapat perhatian langsung dari kedua sahabatnya itu. "Aku juga akan pergi ke Paris lusa nanti."

.Dheg.

Kali ini hati Sakura yang terasa berdenyut. Jadi itu benar, ucapan Sasori bahwa Sasuke akan ke Paris itu benar. Hinata dan Ino saling berpandangan, mereka bisa merasakan adanya perubahan mood dari aura Sakura.

.BRAK!.

Pintu itu dibuka kasar oleh Sakura. Hinata dan Ino pun tak menyangka bahwa Sakura yang tadi melarang Ino untuk tidak tergesa-gesa menerobos masuk, malah dirinya yang melakukan itu.

Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto pun memandang ke arah mereka. Seketika Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya. Sai pun melihat Ino yang ada di belakang Sakura sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

"Sa…kura?" Sasuke mencoba mendekati Sakura. Tapi saat tangannya hendak meraih pundak Sakura, tangan Sasuke segera dicengkram dan membanting tubuh Sasuke ke sofa.

Mereka semua yang ada disana hanya meneguk ludah. Benar-benar mengerikan sosok Sakura saat ini. Darimana ia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan monster itu?

"Se…sebaiknya… kita keluar saja…" Naruto pun merasakan tubuhnya bergidik ngeri. Ia mendorong semua yang ada disana untuk keluar dan segera menutup pintu itu.

Di luar, Sai masih menghindari pandangannya terhadap Ino. Hal ini membuatnya kesal. Ia kesal, mengapa Sai selalu tak menganggap kehadirannya. Mengapa Sai malah menceritakan hal itu kepada Sakura. Dan mengapa ia tak bisa memahaminya.

"Sai…" Sai pun akhirnya menoleh ke arah Ino. "Aku ingin bicara."

Ino melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruangan itu, perlahan Sai pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Naruto dan Hinata pun hanya saling berpandangan. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan ramen bersama-sama. (sepertinya hanya pasangan NaruHina yang adem-ayem ya… :3)

-ooOoo-

Suasana di ruangan Sasuke begitu memanas. Sakura kini berada di atas Sasuke yang pakaian dan rambutnya sudah berantakan. Nafas Sakura yang tersengal-sengal. Sasuke yang masih terdiam menatap Sakura di pangkuannya. Sofa menjadi tempat satu-satunya Sasuke bersandar. Betapa erotis-nya posisi mereka saat ini.

Sungguh, akan sangat menyenangkan bila kejadian yang sebenarnya seperti apa yang terlihat. Tapi sayang… kenyataannya adalah bahwa Sasuke baru saja dijambaki dan dipukuli habis-habisan oleh Sakura, dan Sakura kini berhenti karena kelelahan.

"Sa…Sakura aku…" Sasuke mencoba meraih pipi Sakura. Namun tangannya langsung dicegah oleh tangan Sakura. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke meneguk ludah. Ternyata tenaga Sakura itu besar juga.

"Sasuke… kenapa…" Sakura berbisik perlahan. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke bisa melihat butiran berlian bening yang jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Sakura yang menunduk membuat Sasuke tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Tapi bahunya yang bergetar membuat Sasuke yakin Sakura sedang menangis.

"Sakura… dengarkan apa yang akan kukatakan ini." Sasuke akhirnya meraih pipi Sakura. Menyibak rambut merah mudanya yang menutupi muka.

"hiks…" Sakura terisak. Air mata terlihat mengalir dengan derasnya. Sasuke mengusap aliran air mata itu. "Jangan… jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke…"

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Sakura. Ia mengusap punggung Sakura itu. Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia tak tahu darimana ia harus memulainya agar Sakura bisa paham. Akhirnya Sasuke pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Sakura, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Sakura masih terisak dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Aku selalu bersamamu. Sejak dulu, sekarang, dan seterusnya akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau akan pergi ke Paris?" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke tajam. Sasuke pun tersenyum menatapnya.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar saja. Hanya ada konser besar disana, dan aku akan memulai debut di Paris." Sasuke kembali melengkup kedua pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tapi…tapi aku..emph~"

Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura dan membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Sakura memejamkan matanya aliran air mata itu masih mengalir di sana. Sasuke mengelus tengkuk Sakura, memberikan kenyamanan bagi pujaan hatinya itu.

"Ah..hah hah.." nafas Sakura kembali tersengal saat ciuman itu telah terlepas.

"Sakura, perintah ketujuhku." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan senyumannya.

"Percayalah kepadaku."

Sakura melihat adanya keyakinan dalam mata Sasuke. Ia pun mengelus tangan Sasuke yang berada di pipinya. Sakura kembali memejamkan mata dan perlahan kepalanya mengangguk.

Sementara itu, saat Sasuke sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan Sakura dan saat Naruto sudah semakin akrab dengan Hinata, Sai dan Ino masih membahas mengenai kepergiannya. Tak lama Sai yang mengungkapkan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada Ino pun akhirnya bisa diterima baik oleh Ino. Ino pun memutuskan akan mendukung Sai.

No Rain, No Rainbow.

Tak ada hujan, tak ada pelangi. Ketika hujan, terkadang terlalu deras hingga muncul badai. Tapi pernahkan kau lihat? Langit setelah badai akan jauh lebih indah dari yang pernah kau lihat sebelumnya.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

You know what?  
You know what?

Ini chap terpanjang dari yang Shera pernah buat lhooo...  
^o^

Meski mungkin sebenernya kurang panjang badi readers semua, tapi ini merupakan bentuk kemajuan bagi Shera...  
tetep ikutin ceritanya sampai akhir ya...

Mind to review?

Keep Trying My Best!

~Shera~


	9. Eighth

****~Balasan Reviews~

**Poetri-chan : **Sakura jadi berubah kepribadian ya...?  
Ini gara-gara siapa yaa... *lirik Sasuke* he he he, tapi dy tetep bakal jadi gadis kuat kok.. :)

**adlina-chan : **taruhannya gimana yaa...?  
Yang pasti apapun yang disembunyikan, suatu saat akan terbongkar...  
Teori itu bakal berlaku juga nih untuk kasus ini.. :D

**Farberaws : **Awas ntar diserbu sama Sasuke lho ngomong begitu... xD  
psstt... makanya ngmngnya dalam hati aja... xD *plak*  
Devil cute... gitu mungkin image Sakura kali ini... :3

**Akuma Yuri : **Ouh... begituuu... eh eh, kalo download vid kan kadanga ada yang lewat livid, ato 4shared, ato apa gitu... kadang kok ga bisa ya... knp tuh? ('^')  
Ah, sama nih... balasannya juga gak nyambung sama Fic nya... xD

**Ma Simba : **Wah... masa siii?  
Asyik dong bisa bikin Ma-chan muncul ngereview Fic ini... :3  
Wah...wah... renggang gak ya...?  
Yang pasti rasa kecewa ada dong...

**Hikari Matsushita : **He he... Hinata emang kalem... tapi di chap kemaren muncul kan sisi devilnya Hinata pas ngebelain Sakura waktu nabrak cwe... he he :3  
Iya dong nyesek... kalo enggak ngapain Sakura bisa sampe seemosi itu sama Sasuke coba? :o

**nadialovely : **Diloncat? yang mana tuh ? O.o

**Naomi-chan : **Gak lama kok... paling setaun... xD *plak*  
Saku gak sendirian kok,,, kan masih banyak temen-temen yang nemenin dy... :)

**Aoi Ciel : **Sakit hati gak ya?  
Kira-kira gimana perasaan Aoi-chan kalo ada di posisi Sasuke?  
Happy Ending ato enggak tergantung nantinya deh... :9

**Hinamori Miko Koyuki : **Kalo gak ngaret sih nyampe chap 12 doang...  
Endingnya nanti mau Shera kasih bocoran lagu-lagu yang pernah muncul di Fic ini. :9

**Sakakibara Mei : **Fic ini bakal diselesaiin nyampe chap 12, kalo gak ngaret... :)

**Ika-chan : **GREGET**-**an maksudnya? xD  
Udah dooongg! :9  
Sabtu besok kalo jadi Shera mau ke Jakarta lho.. liburann...  
Ika-chan asli mana? :o

**Birumenanti : **Yattaaaa! (^o^)d  
oke deeeehhhhh~

**Rin Mizukami : **Ouhh... tau, tau, tau!  
Watashi ni XX shinasai! Keren tuh emang ceritanya...  
Mirip kah? Masa iya? *nggak nyadar*

**dara uZuhina : **Waduh... konsep buat NaruHina kan "cute" kalo dikasih adegan-adegan panas, nanti nggak ngena gitu deh konsepnya. xO

~Enjoy Reading all~

* * *

**Eighth : Jangan Pernah Mencoba Untuk Selingkuh!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Hati-hati di jalan ya…" Ino merapikan syal yang terlilit di leher Sai. Suhu sudah mulai mendingin di Paris sana. "Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam disana! Aku akan segera datang menyeretmu untuk pulang!"

"Hatiku hanya untukmu, tuan putriku." Sahut Sai sambil tersenyum.

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata yang melihatnya hanya menatap pasangan Sai-Ino dengan muka cengo. Sejak pagi tadi di sekolah sampai pulang dan malamnya saat mengantar kepergian Sai di bandara pun mereka terlihat sangat-sangat-super-duper mesra.

"Sai…" Ino masih membenarkan syal Sai. "Apa yang akan terjadi kalau seandainya aku sudah memiliki pacar saat kau sedang berusaha meraih gelar pelukis ternama itu?"

Sai terdiam. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat, setelahnya ia meraih tangan Ino dan mengecupnya lembut. Membuat Ino bersemu merah.

"Kalaupun kau sudah memiliki pacar, atau orang yang kau cintai. Aku pasti akan segera merebutmu darinya. Dan akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta kepadaku untuk kedua kalinya."

Ino tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Sai, sedangkan yang lainnya malah membuang muka. Atau bahkan Naruto kini muntah-muntah (?).

"Gombal." komen Sakura. Sasuke yang meliriknya pun menahan tawa ketika Sakura memajukan bibirnya.

Dengungan suara yang menandakan pesawat akan segera lepas landas menjadi tanda untuk mereka berpisah. Sai mengecup lembut bibir Ino, sungguh sangat berbeda dari ciuman yang didapatkannya saat di penginapan Sunagakure itu. Ino benar-benar merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia sedunia sekarang.

Naruto dan Sasuke segera bertindak melihat hal itu. Naruto kini menutupi mata Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura agar tak melihat peristiwa itu. Dasar… benar-benar pria yang overprotektif. Tak apa kan mereka melihatnya? Hitung-hitung untuk bahan belajar… x3 *dikeroyok Naruto n Sasuke*

-ooOoo-

Sakura membuka kulkas besar itu. Apartemen Sasuke benar-benar lengkap. Bahkan sampai ke dalam kulkas, makanannya penuh sekali. Sakura melihat-lihat isi kulkas itu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan mengambil kue brownis kacang almond.

Sakura membawanya ke balkon, disana sudah ada sebuah meja dan dua kursi dimana Sasuke tengah terduduk di salah satu kursinya. Angin dingin mulai berhembus, sepertinya musim dingin sedang dalam perjalanannya menyambut tempat ini.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil memotong kue itu di hadapannya. Ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke bukanlah orang yang menyukai makanan manis.

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan mungkin sebelum kau terbangun." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja itu memandang Sakura.

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Sakura masih menyantap kue di hadapannya tanpa sekalipun memandang Sasuke. Sasuke juga hanya terdiam memandangi Sakura tanpa menyentuh _white coffee_ yang mulai dingin di hadapannya. Mereka berkutat pada pikirannya masing-masing.

"Saku…" Sakura segera menoleh ke arah kekasihnya itu. "Ada krim yang menempel di pipimu."

"Eh?" Sakura hanya bisa ber-_blushing _ ria saaat tangan Sasuke mengusap pipinya. "Te…terima kasih."

"Hey Sakura, apa sebaiknya kita jujur saja pada semua orang kalau kita pacaran?"

Sakura seketika terasa mematung. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke. Wajah serius Sasuke seketika membuat suara Sakura tercekat. Sungguh, ia merasa belum siap untuk itu. Dan bukan begitu pula urutannya. Ia seharusnya menceritakan mengenai pertaruhannya dahulu kepada Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita tunda dulu saja, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Tapi apakah kau berjanji takkan berpaling dariku?" Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada kursi. "Aku tahu kau pernah pergi bersama anak Akasuna itu, kan?"

"Eh?"

Sakura tersentak. Akasuna? Apakah yang dimaksud adalah Akasuna Sasori? Waktu itu mereka berencana akan membelikan hadiah ulang tahun Gaara, tapi mereka tak jadi melakukannya.

"Sakura, kau tertarik padanya?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kalau begitu hal ke delapan yang harus kau lakukan. Berjanjilah kau tak akan selingkuh dariku."

"Em." Sakura mengangguk tanda setuju. "Aku berjanji padamu. Kau juga, kalau sampai kau macam-macam di Paris, aku akan… emph~!"

Sasuke segera menyumpal mulut Sakura dengan sesuap kue brownis. Sakura pun bersusah payah mengunyah potongan kue yang cukup besar itu, membuat pipinya terlihat menggembung. Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Kata-kata itu kukembalikan kepadamu."

-ooOoo-

Sakura dan Ino menatap cengo. Bagaimana menurut kalian kalau ada orang yang sedang pacaran tepat di hadapan kalian? Mau protes? Orang itu sahabat sendiri, maklumin saja lah. Mau diem aja? Mana bisa pura-pura ga liat sesuatu yang jelas-jelas ada di depan mata?

"Naruto-kun ada-ada saja…" tawa renyah Hinata kembali terdengar entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Naruto yang di duduk di sebelah Hinata kembali memainkan jarinya sambil bersuara lucu.

"Sebenarnya dunia milik siapa sih?" Ino melirik ke arah Sakura dengan bosan. Sakura pun hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapinya.

Sebenarnya sebelum Sasuke pergi ia sudah memberi petuah kepada Naruto untuk menjaga Sakura. Tapi hal itu ternyata dimanfaatkan Naruto untuk bisa selalu berdekatan dengan Hinata. Benar-benar mencuri kesempatan. Atau ini namanya memanfaatkan kesempatan?

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju keluar kelas, Ino pun ikut bangkit. Hinata dan Naruto langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap mereka.

"Hey, kalian mau kemana?"

Sesaat sebelum Naruto hendak mengejarnya, Ino berbalik.

"Toilet."

Naruto yang ditinggalkan pun hanya bisa memasang muka konyolnya. Hinata yang melihatnya kembali terkekeh. Ia pun melirik ke arah Naruto yang kini kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Wanita memang menyebalkan…" sahut Naruto.

"Apa aku menyebalkan, Naruto_-kun_?" Hinata melirik ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Naruto.

"Ah, ah, tidak kok. Hinata_-chan_ adalah perkecualian." Sahut Naruto diiringi tawa canggungnya. "Eh, Hinata_-chan_. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu."

"Ber…bertanya apa, Naruto_-kun_?"

"Apa…aku ini tampan?"

"Eh? Ke..kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Entahlah. Hanya saja aku merasa menjadi tokoh pria paling tidak keren di Fic ini (?) *plak*. Lihat saja, Sasuke adalah seorang gitaris, Sai adalah seorang pelukis, dan mereka sama-sama mengejar impian mereka sampai ke Paris. Lalu apa yang bisa kubanggakan?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Sakura yang pandai, Ino yang ahli _make up_, sedangkan dirinya tak bisa apa-apa.

"Naruto_-kun_… apa…kau pernah membaca dongeng Cinderella?"

Naruto menoleh, dahinya berkerut sebelah. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud Hinata, namun ia menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Tak hanya Cinderella, di setiap cerita semua tokoh utama selalu berawal dari 'nothing'. Mereka melakukan berbagai kejadian dan melewati berbagai rintangan hingga mereka akhirnya akan menjadi 'something'. Coba bayangkan, kalau dari awal semua tokoh utama itu sudah memiliki segalanya, maka tak akan muncul sebuah cerita."

Naruto terdiam. Matanya membulat sempurna. Sejak kapan ia merasa gadis yang selalu gugup di hadapannya ini menjadi bijaksana, lancar pula dalam berbicara. Naruto menatap mata Hinata. Lavender yang menyejukkan, perlahan Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Ternyata aku tak salah mencintaimu ya, Hinata_-chan_."

Berkat ucapan Naruto barusan Hinata benar-benar merasa seluruh darah naik ke wajahnya, hingga membuatnya merasa panas. Naruto yang melihatnya kembali tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut panjang Hinata.

-ooOoo-

Sakura mengikat rambutnya jadi satu kebelakang. Ia menggulung lengan baju panjangnya dan bersiap kembali berkutik pada sebuah lembar kertas. Inilah satu-satunya kegiatan Sakura saat ini. Ketika Sasuke tak ada, ia jadi seakan kehilangan 'hal yang harus dilakukan'nya. Sudah menjelang hari ke-3 sejak Sasuke pergi.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menegadah ke langit siang itu. Kini ia terduduk pada sebuah bangku di taman kota. Udara sejuk mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan aroma musim dingin yang akan datang. Sebenarnya yang sedang dipegangnya adalah lembaran yang berisi lowongan kerja _part time. _Sakura tak ingin menjadi gemuk dengan makan banyak kue manis dan tak melakukan kegiatan apapun.

"Haaahh~" Sakura kembali mengehela nafasnya. Ia membuka ponsel yang berada di sampingnya. Ia membuka kalender dan terlihat ada sebuah tanda merah 7 hari dari sekarang. Dan saat membukanya, terdapat tulisan _my birthday_.

"Miaw~" Chii kembali menyita perhatian majikannya ini dengan mengelayut di kakinya. Sakura pun menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Chii segera loncat ke pangkuan Sakura.

"Sakura-nee!" Sakura menoleh ketika merasa dirinya dipanggil. Dan senyuman langsung muncul ketika melihat itu adalah kakak beradik Akasuna, Gaara dan Sasori.

"Sakura-nee dan Chii sedang apa?" Gaara dengan senyuman polosnya menyapa Sakura dan mengelus Chii dipangkuannya.

"Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan dengan Chii, kalian sendiri kenapa keluyuran disini?" Sakura menatap Sasori yang masih dengan penyamaran simple-nya.

"Sakura-nee sedang tidak ada kerjaan ya? Bagaimana kalau main ke rumahku? Aku juga punya kucing angora betina lho…" bujuk Gaara sambil mengelus kepala Chii.

"Eh… tapi aku—"

"Ayolah, Sakura-nee~ Bukankah waktu itu kau pernah berjanji akan menemuiku lagi lain waktu?" Gaara merengut menatap Sakura.

Sebenarnya bukannya Sakura ingin menolak keinginan Gaara, tapi ia takut akan menimbulkan salah paham terhadap Sasuke. Ia takut kalau ada mata-mata Sasuke yang membuntuti mereka dan memberitahu Sasuke kalau ia sedang bersama Akasuna Sasori. Ia kan sudah berjanji tak akan berselingkuh.

Tapi tunggu… ini bukan selingkuh kan? Ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sasori, Sasori juga terlihat tak begitu tertarik, lagipula ini kan demi Gaara yang mengajaknya. Ia tak memiliki maksud lain.

"Enghh~" Sakura masih serius bergulat dalam pikirannya.

"Ikutlah. Ini keinginan Gaara. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya beberapa waktu lalu." Sasori akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kau akan menolak keinginannya?"

Sakura meneguk ludah melihat ekspresi memelas yang ditunjukkan Gaara. Ditambah lagi aura menekan dari Sasori. Hal ini membuat Sakura yakin kalau mereka benar-benar kakak beradik. Yah, sepertinya kau memang ditakdirkan untuk ditindas, Sakura_-chan ._ *plak!*

"Baiklah aku—"

Drrrt Drrttt Drrrttt

Getaran di ponsel Sakura membuat kalimatnya terputus. Ia pun segera meraih ponsel itu di dalam sakunya dan melihat bahwa ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari Ino.

"Moshi-moshi, Ino. Ada apa?"

"_Sakuraaaaaaa!"_ pekikan kencang Ino membuat Sakura refleks menjauhkan ponselnya. Rasanya ia harus membeli kuping cadangan(?) kalau terus-terusan ditelpon oleh Ino seperti ini.

"Ada apa sih, Ino?!" Sakura mulai merasa kesal. Sasori dan Gaara pun kini hanya saling melempar pandangan masing-masing.

"_Sai-kun akan pulang sore ini~! Kyaaaa~!"_

Sakura mendesah pelan. Ia mendengus kesal saat mendapati hal itu bukanlah hal penting seperti kabar dunia kiamat. Tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi, ia juga mengerti perasaan Ino terhadap Sai. Ia juga pasti akan merasa sesenang ini kalau berada di posisinya.

"Lalu?"

"_Rencananya Sai dan aku akan mengadakan 'welcome party' di apartemen Sai. Kau harus datang ya, Hinata dan Naruto juga datang kok."_

Sakura kembali mendengus. Ia tahu modus di balik 'welcome party' atau apalah itu namanya. Pesta itu hanya sebagai sarana mereka untuk pacaran saja kan. Sedangkan Sakura kini tak ada Sasuke, pasti ia akan jadi obat nyamuk garing di sana. Dan jujur saja ini menyebalkan.

"Maaf Ino, tapi aku ada janji." Sakura melirik ke arah Gaara yang kini sedang bermain dengan Chii. Sementara itu Sasori sudah terduduk di sebelah Sakura dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam tas kecilnya.

"_Janji? Dengan siapa?"_

"Akasuna Gaara." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"_Akasuna Gaara? Siapa itu? Tunggu! Kau bilang Akasuna?! Akasuna maksudmu sama seperti marga Akatsuna Sasori?!"_ Ino nampak histeris di seberang sana.

"Kalau iya? Dia adalah adik dari Saso… aw~!" Sakura mendapatkan sebuah cubitan di pahanya. Dan tersangkanya kini sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Jangan sebut nama niichan disini!" Gaara segera menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Bisa gawat kalau niichan sampai ketahuan."

"Aaah~ Iya, iya, maaf." sahut Sakura sambil mengelus-elus pahanya yang terasa perih. "Ino, pokonya aku tak bisa—"

"_Ajak saja mereka berdua! Ayolah Sakura~ Ajak mereka~ Ya? Ya? Ya?"_

"Tapi aku—"

"_Oke! Baiklah, kutunggu kalian malam ini jam 8 malam tepat ya! jangan terlambat! Konichiwa baby, muach~"_

Tuuutt Tuut Tuuuttt

Nada yang menandakan telepon telah terputus itu sungguh membuat Sakura menggeram. Bagaimana tidak, ia bahkan tak diberi kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Beberapa kali ucapannya dipotong. Sungguh hari yang menyebalkan.

"Ada apa barusan?" Sasori yang telah selesai meneguk air mineralnya melirik ke arah Sakura. Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Sebenarnya…"

-ooOoo-

"Cheeeerrrrsss~"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. _Title_-nya sih Welcome Party, nyatanya malah mabok-mabokan. Syukurlah Sakura kali ini berhasil menolak tawaran Ino untuk minum bir. Beruntung Gaara tak jadi ikut ke sini, karena Sasori melarangnya. Bersyukurlah karena Sasori sepertinya sangat peka.

"Sasori_-kun_~ Menyanyilah sebuah lagu… hik.. untuk kami…" Naruto dengan gaya mabuknya berusaha meraih pundak Sasori.

"Benar…benar… Kami ingin mendengar suara… hik Akasuna Sasori secara langsung~"

"Kesempatan seperti ini…hik… kan hanya datang sekali seumur hidup, ayolah~"

"Ayo, ayo cepat~ hik…"

Sasori terdiam sejenak melihat sosok Sakura yang kini malah beringsut di pinggir jendela dan memandang ke luar. Akhirnya dengan berbagai desakan Sasori diseret maju dan disodorkan sebuah gitar. Sasori masih terdiam saat semua yang ada di sana menyorakinya, kecuali Sakura. Pandangannya masih belum lepas dari gadis merah muda itu.

**The things are all the same**

**(**_semua hal masih sama_**)**

**The ways are all the same**

**(**_semua cara masih sama_**)**

**They are all the same**

**(**_mereka semua sama_**)**

**.**

**But you isn't there**

**(**_tapi kau tak disana_**)**

Semua yang ada di sana langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasori. Kini perhatian Sakura pun tercuri olehnya. Sasori kemudian memejamkan matanya.

**Not yet, Not yet**

**(**_belum, belum_**)**

**I'm not ready for this**

**(**_aku masih belum siap untuk ini_**)**

**I still love you anyway**

**(**_Bagaimanapun aku masih mencintaimu_**)**

Sakura terdiam. Seketika ia berusaha meneguk ludahnya. Sasori masih memejamkan mata. Alunan lagu yang lembut dengan nada yang mellow membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang menangis.

**Even if I tell you the fact that**

**(**_Meski aku mengatakan kenyataannya bahwa_**)**

**You're my only one whom I know**

**(**_Kau satu-satunya yang kukenal_**)**

**You're my only one whom I have**

**(**_Kau satu-satunya yang kupunya_**)**

**.**

**You'll never ever trust me**

**(**_Kau tak akan pernah percaya_**)**

**You'll never have an eye on me**

**(**_Kau tak pernah memperhatikan_**)**

**I'm just an illusion**

**(**_Aku hanyalah sebuah ilusi semata_**)**

Sasori membuka matanya perlahan. Menampilkan sorot matanya yang begitu memukau. Sakura terdiam. Perasaannya tersentuh oleh alunan nada dari permainan gitarnya. Begitu memasuki relung hatinya. Seakan lagu itu menguak perasaannya untuk keluar. Suara lembut Sasori memberikan _tune_ yang indah.

**But now it's about the time**

**(**_Tapi inilah waktunya_**)**

**I'll give up on you**

**(**_Aku akan menyerah tentangmu_**)**

**The you who always mean to me**

**(**_Kau yang selalu kejam kepadaku_**)**

**.**

**Not yet, Not yet**

**(**_Belum, Belum_**)**

**I'm not ready for this**

**(**_Aku tidak siap untuk ini_**)**

'**cause I still love you**

**(**_Karena aku masih mencintaimu_**)**

Sasori mengehntikan nyanyiannya. Semuanya mendadak menjadi terharu dan bergegas menghapus air mata mereka. Kelihatannya Sasori sukses membungkam mereka meski kini Sakura bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah meletakan kembali gitarnya, ia langsung mengikuti arah Sakura.

"Hiks…" Sakura masih melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruangan itu. Tangisannya sudah hampir menguak keluar.

"Sakura." Sakura menoleh, dan saat itulah Sasori segera merengkuh tubuh Sakura dan memelukanya erat. "Kalau kau ingin menangis, aku akan menyediakan tempat untukmu."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ia ingin mengelak, tapi rasanya tenaganya hilang entah kemana. Ia takut. Sungguh banyak hal yang ingin ditangisinya. Rasa takutnya akan taruhan itu, rasa sepinya tanpa Sasuke, rasa cemas akan keadaan Sasuke, rasa kesal karena sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya dan mungkin Sasuke tak mengetahuinya.

"Sakura…" Sakura perlahan terdiam di sela tangisannya, ia mengusap aliran air mata di pipinya. "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Sakura benar-benar tersentak kini. Ah, benar juga… Sasori tak mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sasuke, dan ini… benar-benar gawat. Lagipula ia teringat akan janjinya akan perintah kedelapan Sasuke.

"Aku tak bisa, maaf."

Sakura pun melepas paksa pelukan Sasori dan berlari meninggalkannya sendiri termenung menatap punggung Sakura yang kian menjauh. Sasori mengepalkan tangannya erat.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Wah, wah...  
Shera mau menegaskan dulu nih...  
Sakura tuh bukan cewe lemah, dy gadis yang amat tegar dan nggak mau kalah.

Tapi sekali lagi,

emang gadis kuat nggak boleh nangis?  
Emang gadis kuat tak harus dilindungi?  
Emang gadis kuat gak boleh galau?

Karna bagaimanapun dy tetep 'seorang gadis', kan..

Itu yang ingin Shera sampai kan dari sikap Sakura...  
Jadi jangan salah pahan sama Sakura-chan yaa... ^^

Mind to review?

Keep Trying My Best!

~Shera~


	10. Ninth

****~Balasan Reviews~

**Rin Mizukami : **Konfliknya chap depan aja yaaa... sekarang seneng" dulu aja deeehhh... :3

**Ran-chan : **iyya... dun... :3  
Keren kan, padahal ngarang... xD hi hi *PeDe*

**Adlina Charming : **wew... bagian yang manatuh yang menusuk sampe ke hati? :o

**Farberaws : **ha ha... kasian amat... Naruto tuh aslinya keren lho... cuman gak ada yang sadar aja.. xD

**Hikari Matsushita : **Iya dong galau.. tapi kalo pas ultah dikasih kejutan kan seneng jadinya...  
Kira-kira kejutan kayak apa ya yang disiapin Sasuke...? :3

**Tsurugi De Leluoch : **lho, disuruh jangan selingkuh kok berat?  
haio... ketahuan nih... xD *plak*  
Tenang... Sasu juga sebenernya gak tahan kok lama" pisah dari Saku... :3

**Naomi Kanzaki : **Eitttsss... kapan sih Shera bikin chap tanpa SasuSaku moment? xD *plak*  
Ada laaa... adaa...

**Mikyo : **Shera semangat selalu...! :3

**Okikagu : **hal yang kesebelasnya lebih special dari hal itu dooong pastinya...  
Iya sih, tapi Sakura tuh pengen banget dapet pengakuan dari semua orang, termasuk kedua sahabatnya. :o  
Chii tau diri lah,.. kalo Sasu pulang biasanya dy nginep dirumah Shera... xD *plak*

**Birumenanti : **He he he...  
Asyiiikkk makasih yaa... ^o~  
Muach"... xD *hoex*

**Aoi Ciel : **Sasuke emang kejam... ('^')  
Tapi nanti Sakura lebih kejam kok... :3

**Ika-chan : **Sasuke pulang malam ini kok, Ika-chan... xD  
xi xi. Iya dong... liburnya kapan emang? :o

**Nadialovely : **ouh... itu... iya iya gomen... abis kalo diceritain juga bisa lama, n ntar fokusnya malah ke pair selain SasuSaku lagi...  
jadi Shera persingkat doang.  
Disini kau akan mendapatkan kembali interaksi SasuSaku, Nadia-chan... ho ho ho *devil laugh*  
Iya bener, meski dalam cerita aslinya Sasuke itu termasuk cowo kejam n jahat... tapi entah kenapa aku paham akan perasaannya.

**Baby Kim : **Eitsss... anda betuuul... ! seratus buat Baby-chan~ ^o^)d

**Ei-chan : **iya...syndrome itu udah gak bisa dicegah kalo terjangkit ya...  
Bisa mematikan pula... :o  
Tenang, Sasu udha kutelp suruh pulang kok. :9

**Sami-chan : **Sami-chan gak login sih... lupa sandi lagi ya? :o

~Enjoy Reading All~

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Ninth : Happiest Birthday Ever**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Langkah Sakura kian melemas. Air mata masih dengan derasnya mengalir dari pelupuk matanya yang terpejam. Sama seperti derasanya hujan yang menemaninya. Orang yang lalu lalang melihatnya pun diabaikannya. Perlahan langkahnya terhenti. Tubuhnya beringsut dan ia memeluk erat kedua lututnya.

**The things are all the same**

**(**_semua hal masih sama_**)**

**The ways are all the same**

**(**_semua cara masih sama_**)**

**They are all the same**

**(**_mereka semua sama_**)**

**.**

**But you aren't there**

**(**_tapi kau tak disana_**)**

Padahal tak ada alunan musik di sana, tapi seakan telinga Sakura mendengarkan lagu itu. Ia kembali terisak. Betapa rindunya pada sosok pria yang selalu memberinya pelukan hangat itu. Sesuatu memang akan terasa lebih berharga bila ia tak ada.

**Not yet, Not yet**

**(**_belum, belum_**)**

**I'm not ready for this**

**(**_aku masih belum siap untuk ini_**)**

**I still love you anyway**

**(**_Bagaimanapun aku masih mencintaimu_**)**

Pandangan aneh orang-orang yang menatapnya tak diindahkannya. Ia sungguh menyesal. Menyesal akan pertaruhan waktu itu. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tak bisa menyimpannya selamanya, tapi ia juga tak mau dibenci Sasuke karena hal itu.

"Sasuke… Aishiteru~"

-ooOoo-

Ino dan Hinata nampak murung, sedangkan Naruto kini sedang asyik berseru sambil memainkan game-nya. Teriakan kencang pun tak dapat dibendungnya untuk menyerukan betapa serunya game yang dimainkannya. Ino yang awalnya menahan diri untuk sabar pun makin lama semakin kesal melihat tingkah bocah rubah yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi pacar Hinata ini.

"Hey, Rubah! Kau ini bisa tidak sih jangan berisik!" pekik Ino.

"Kau tak suka? Pintu keluar ada disana." Sahut Naruto sekenanya tanpa berpaling dari PSP yang dipegangnya. "Yey! Hajar! Woy~! Ciaaaatt~!"

Ino yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya pun merebut PSP itu dari tangan Naruto, membuat sang pemilik menggebrak meja dan bangkit dari tempatnya. Hinata yang melihat pun berusaha melerai mereka. Sementara itu ada satu lagi sosok yang sedari tadi hanya menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ tengah terduduk diam. Perlahan sosok itu melepaskan _earphone_-nya dan bangkit.

"Eh?" mereka pun berbalik menatap sosok merah muda yang kian menjauh menuju pintu keluar kelas itu. Saat sosok itu sudah benar-benar menghilang, suasana pun mendadak hening.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Naruto melirik sambil mengerjapkan matanya. "Sesuatu telah terjadi?"

"Waktu itu kita terlalu mabuk kan… sampai-sampai tak sadar apa yang sudah terjadi. Saat terbangun paginya pun Sakura dan Sasori sudah tak ada di tempat." Ino mendesah pelan. Mereka kembali menempatkan posisinya terduduk.

"Jangan bilang kalau mereka ada apa-apa ya…" Naruto menduga-duga.

"Kau yang mengatakannya! Lagipula tak mungkin Sakura selingkuh dari Sasuke, meski hubungan mereka berawal dari taruhan tapi… ups!" Ino segera menutup mulutnya menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang mendengarkan. Ini sungguh masalah besar karena Ino menyebut kata 'taruhan' di depan Naruto yang sahabat baik Sasuke.

"Ino!" Hinata ikut panik dan menatap Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Apa? Apa? Ada apa?" Naruto yang merasa ditatap langsung berbalik menatap bingung. Bersyukurlah Naruto ini tokoh satu-satunya yang bodoh disini *dirasengan*.

"Ah, tidak. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong sejak tak ada Sasuke prestasi belajar Sakura jadi menurun ya… ujian kemarin Sai yang menduduki peringkat pertama kan?" sahut Hinata.

"Yeah. Bukan hanya kita, seluruh sekolah pun tak percaya. Sai memang pandai, ia biasa di urutan ketiga setelah mereka, tapi kalau Sakura tiba-tiba merosot menjadi peringkat 7 kan itu artinya sesuatu telah terjadi." Ino mekirik ponselnya. Mendengar Hianta menyebut nama kekasihnya itu, ia segera ingat kalau Sai sedang mengikuti seminar di Amegakure. Ia segera mengirim pesan kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Ah! Mungkin karena ia kangen pada Sasuke! Lagipula kalau tak salah besok hari ulang tahun Sakura kan? Mungkin ia sedih karena Sasuke tak bisa datang untuk merayakannya." tebak Hinata sekenanya.

"Kalau memang itu masalahnya kalian tak perlu khawatir…" Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, Hinata dan Ino pun menatap ponsel Naruto itu. "Teme sudah menghubungiku tadi."

-ooOoo-

"Miaw~" Chii berkali-kali mencoba membujuk majikannya ini untuk masuk. Udara dingin benar-benar menusuk kulit, di pergantian musim seperti ini Sakura malah duduk di sofa yang ada di balkon hanya dengan selembar kain yang menghangatkannya.

"Chii, masuklah. Kau tak akan tahan dengan udara dingin. Lagipula ini sudah hampir tengah malam." Sakura meneguk coklat panasnya. Chii pun mendengus pasrah. (Pernah liat kucing mendengus? xD *plak*)

Chii mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk meninggalkan Sakura yang masih termenung diam. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.30 menuju tengah malam. Chii tahu bahwa majikannya itu sedang menunggu kekasihnya untuk setidaknya mengucapkan 'happy birthday' kepadanya.

Dddrrrttt Drrt Drrrttt

Terdengar deringan dari arah tas Sakura. Chii pun dengan sigap segera menyelinap masuk ke dalam tasnya dan mendapati ponsel Sakura yang sedang berdering. Chii menggigit _strap_ yang terikat disana dan membawanya ke hadapan Sakura.

"Hn? Telepon? Siapa?" Sakura segera meraih ponselnya itu dari Chii. Ia kemudian menekan tombol penjawab disana. Sakura sudah bersiap akan menjauhkan telinganya, karena kali ini yang telepon adalah Ino, kebiasaannya kan selalu berteriak saat telepon.

"Moshi-moshi?" sapa Sakura ragu.

"_Sakura-chan, apa kabar…?"_ Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ini bukanlah suara Ino. Ini suara laki-laki. Beberapa saat ia berpikir, tiba-tiba suara itu kembali menyahuti. _"Ini aku, Sai. Ino sedang tertidur karena kelelahan, dan aku meminjam ponselnya."_

'Kelelahan? Apa maksudnya itu….' Batin Sakura malas.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan, Sai?"

"_Ah, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan Sasuke saja. Ia memintamu untuk menonton acara televisi dichanel X jam 11.35 malam ini. Ia juga ingin menyampaikan maafnya karena ia sulit menghubungimu, jadi ia menghubungiku. Sudah ya, Ino sepertinya terbangun. Aku ingin menidurkannya dulu. Sampai jumpa."_

Dan setelahnya telepon pun tertutup. Sakura baru sadar, banyak panggilan masuk dari Sasuke di ponselnya. Ia memang tak mendengarkannya karena sedari tadi ia hanya terduduk di sofa itu saja.

Sakura segera beranjak masuk ke dalam, ia duduk di atas ranjangnya dan menyalakan televisi. Chii pun mengikuti sang majikan duduk di pangkuannya.

Petikan gitar terdengar disana. Sakura menatap sosok Sasuke di hadapannya itu. Ekpresi dinginnya, jari-jari lentiknya yang memetik senar gitar, bibir tipisnya yang menyanyikan lagu merdu,… Sakura merindukannya.

**Wind, go blew her deepest pain**

**(**_Angin, pergi terbangkan luka terdalamnya_**)**

**Light, show her the way out of rain**

**(**_Cahaya, tunjukkan padanya jalan keluar dari hujan_**)**

**Love, tell her that I'm fine **

**(**_Cinta, katakan padanya aku baik-baik saja_**)**

"Sasuke…" Sakura mendesahkan namanya, air mata tak bisa lagi dibendungnya. Lagu Sasuke telah selesai sampai akhir. Sakura masih memjamkan matanya sambil memelut kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

.Cklek.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ketika merasa seseorang datang membuka knop pintu apartemen itu. Sakura membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar mendapati sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

**Baby, didn't I just tell you**

**(**_Sayang, tidakkah aku baru mengatakannya padamu_**)**

**I'm always love you**

**(**_Aku selalu mencintaimu_**)**

"Sasuke~!" Sakura segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan segera menerjang sosok itu. Chii pun sampai me-ngeong kaget mendengarnya. Sosok itu—Sasuke—mengulurkan tangannya menyambut rengkuhan Sakura.

"Kupikir kau takkan pulang~ hiks~" Sakura memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke. Ia kembali terisak dalam tangisannya. Tangannya meremas kaos Sasuke itu, menghirup aroma maskulin yang sudah hampir dilupakannya.

**.**

**Baby, didn't I just show you**

**(**_Sayang, tidakkah aku baru saja menunjukkannya padamu_**)**

**The love fillin' my heart for you**

**(**_Cinta itu memenuhi hatiku untukmu_**)**

**.**

**Wherever, However, Whenever**

**(**_Dimanapun, Bagaimanapun, Kapanpun_**)**

**I'll love you as ever**

**(**_Aku mencintaimu seperti biasa_**)**

Sasuke masih meneruskan nyanyiannya. Sakura masih terisak dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan lengan Sakura yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Ia menunduk untuk dapat melihat wajah kekasihnya ini dari dekat.

"hiks~" isakan Sakura mulai melemah. Ia melengkup kedua tangan Sasuke yang berada di kedua pipinya.

"**So baby, trust me I'll be back in your arms.**" dan Sasuke pun mengakhiri nyanyiannya dengan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir mungil Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum sebelum kembali membenamkan wajah Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu~" Sakura melengkuh kembali tubuh atletis Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, ia melirik ke arah jam dinding disana. Waktu menunjukkan 10 menit sebelum hari berganti. Sasuke pun sekali lagi melepaskan pelukan Sakura.

Sasuke menuntun Sakura keluar menuju balkonnya. Angin dingin menyapa tubuh Sakura, tapi hal itu ditepisnya. Sasuke memberikan sebuah ruang untuk Sakura terduduk. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sakura hanya bisa melirik bingung.

"Kurasa ini waktunya." setelah mengucapkan kalimat singkatnya Sasuke menutup telepon itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

"Sasuke apa yang—"

"Ssstt." Sasuke memberikan kode untuk sakura terdiam.

"Lihatlah."

Sakura mengikuti arah jari Sasuke. Dan sekali lagi ia membulatkan matanya melihat apa yang sedang berada di hadapannya. Berpuluh ribu kunang-kunang datang menghampiri mereka. Sakura tersenyum, ia perlahan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia begitu senang bermandikan cahaya reremangan kunang-kunang itu.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia puas bisa menghentikan tangis Sakura dan mengubahnya sebagai senyuman manis.

"Kunang-kunang!" hal ini mengingatkan Sakura akan kejadian mereka bermandikan kunang-kunang di Sunagakure waktu itu. Sakura menari ringan sambil sesekali menjamahkan tangannya kepada kunang-kunang itu.

"I love you, Spring." Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke pun menoleh menatap Sakura. "Itu adalah judul lagu yang kunyanyikan barusan. Sakura. Bunga indah itu berkembang saat musim semi bukan?"

Sakura menutupi mulutnya yang menganga karena terkejut.

"Sasuke… lagu itu… jangan bilang kalau kau membuatnya untukku?"

Sasuke tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Itu hadiah untukmu."

Sakura masih menutupi mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Air mata bersiap menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Sasuke bangkit perlahan dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Kau menangis? Baguslah. Karna aku takkan puas sampai membuatmu menangis." Sasuke mengusap—atau tepatnya mengacak-acak—rambut Sakura. "Tapi ini akan membuatmu memiliki alasan lebih untuk menangis."

Sasuke menyetikkan jarinya. Dan saat itu pula lah detingan jam yang menunjukkan waktu tengah malam berbunyi. Tapi bukanlah hal itu yang membuat Sakura kini menatap seolah benar-benar tak percaya.

Ribuan kunang-kunang itu kini membentuk suatu tulisan besar di hadapan Sakura. Sebuah tulisan yang sederhana tetapi begitu membuat Sakura menangis lepas saking bahagianya.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura." Itulah apa yang ditulis oleh kunag-kunang itu. Sasuke membacakannya ulang sambil kembali melengkup tubuh wanitanya. Membelai rambut merah mudanya dan memberi kecupan ringan di sana.

Sakura sungguh bahagia. Ia sangat bahagia. Tak ada yang mampu menandingi hadiah yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. Sakura menjeritkan tangisannya kencang. Ia ingin sekali berseru bahwa lelaki di pelukannya ini adalah miliknya. Bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya pria yang amat dicintainya.

"Aku mungkin bukanlah orang yang romantis, tapi setidaknya aku berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sebelum tengah malam tiba hari ini. Dan aku sedikit terlambat karena aku harus menemui Shino, sang pawang serangga untuk bekerja sama denganku membuat tulisan itu dengan kunang-kunangnya."

Sakura pun mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak peduli akan kaos Sasuke yang kian basah oleh air matanya. Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa saat ini ia merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia sedunia.

"Sasuke, beri aku perintah."

Ucapan Sakura sontak mengagetkan Sasuke. Ia melirik bingung ke arah wanitanya yang kini mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap sendu ke arahnya. Sasuke menyernyitkan alisnya.

"Kumohon… semua ini… terlalu membahagiakan untukku. Aku ingin membaginya kepadamu. Kumohon perintah aku melakukan apapun." Sakura masih menatap Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa memalingkan mukanya dan terdiam sejenak. Tapi mendadak sepertinya sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

"Apapun heh?"

Uh-oh, sepertinya kau menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri, Sakura_-chan~_ x3 *plak*. Sakura pun hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya.

Sasuke perlahan meninggalkan Sakura masuk ke dalam. Sakura pun mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Ia mendapati Sasuke yang kini terduduk di tengah ranjangnya. Sakura kembali menyesali ucapannya yang tanpa pikir panjang itu setelah melihat seringai di sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Kemarilah." Sasuke memberikan kode kepada Sakura untuk mendekat. Perlahan Sakurapun menurutinya. Ia merangkak naik ke ranjang dan duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Sakura, apa yang kau rasakan saat aku menyentuhmu?"

"Eh?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat aku melakukan sex denganmu?" tanya Sasuke lebih vulgar. Membuat muka Sakura kini merona merah. Jantungnya bahkan mulai berdebar kencang.

"A…apa?"

"Hm… aku ingin merasakannya." Sasuke sengaja membuang mukanya sambil bersandar menggunkana kedua tangannya kebelakang. "Maukah kau membantuku? Ah, tepatnya kau 'harus' membantuku."

"Eh?" Sakura menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang ditatap pun kini memasang wajah bosannya.

"1…"

"Eh? Apa? Apa?" Sakura mulai panic mendengar hitungan mundur Sasuke.

"2…"

"Sasu…! Apa yang harus—" tubuh Sakura semakin mendekati Sasuke dan mencengkram kaosnya. Ia hampir kembali menangis saking bingungnya.

"Ti... Hmmph~ bhwaaa ha ha ha." Sasuke memecahkan tawanya lepas. "Ekspresimu benar-benar tak tertahankan. Kau manis sekali."

Sakura menggeram dan memukul-mukul tubuh Sasuke. Ia menggerutu mengutuk Sasuke dengan pelupuk matanya yang tergenang. Sasuke pun tertawa sambil sesekali terbatuk akibat pukulan Sakura yang kelewat kerasnya.

"Sasuke jahat! Kau jahat! Aku benci padamu" Sakura berhenti memukul Sasuke ketika tangannya dikunci oleh Sasuke. Ia pun menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kemudian ia pun menarik tangan Sakura hingga tubuh Sakura ikut tertarik dan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Matanya terpejam ketika merasa bibir Sasuke semakin mendekat.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Tak ada yang terjadi, perlahan Sakura pun mengintip dengan membuka sedikit matanya. Dan sekali lagi ia terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke sedang mengarahkan kamera ponsel ke arahnya.

.Cklik.

Sakura membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Ia tertipu mentah-mentah atas perlakuan Sasuke. Ia mendecih pelan saat melihat Sasuke kini menatapnya kembali.

"Kau manis sekali, Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Sakura pun mau tak mau jadi merona lagi melihatnya. Ia pun menunduk untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Sasuke kini menyelinapkan tangannya ke tengkuk Sakura melalui sela-sela rambut merah mudanya. Menariknya lembut ke arahnya. Sakura kembali memejamkan mata, sentuhan lembut di bibirnya dapat dirasakannya. Sasuke mengecup bibir itu.

Ini yang Sakura rindukan. Lembutnya perlakuan Sasuke yang selalu dipenuhi perasaan cinta terhadapnya. Belaiannya yang menenangkan. Harum tubuhnya yang memabukkan. Sakura sudah kecanduan akan sosok Sasuke.

"Ennnn~ nnnhh~ mmmngg~ Sa…eemmm~" Sakura mendesis saat perlahan Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Sasuke masih menikmati bibir lembut Sakura.

Sakura mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasa kurang. Sentuhan Sasuke kurang. Ia ingin lebih. Sasuke sama sekali tak melakukan apapun selain melumat bibirnya. Bahkan lidahnya pun tak masuk ke dalam. Sakura merasa dirinya kurang mendapatkan kepuasan.

Perlahan Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk melepas ciumannya. Sasuke pun menurut dan melepasnya. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya kecewa menatap Sasuke, tapi Sasuke hanya tersenyum—kita sebut saja menyeringai—melihatnya. Terlihat jelas sekali kalau Sakura sungguh tak puas akan perlakuannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sakura?"

"Engh~ Aku…engh~" Sakura tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi untuk tak dijamah oleh Sasuke. "Aku ingin kau menyentuhku. Sentuh aku lebih banyak, Sasuke~"

"Tidak bisa." Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya menindihi tubuh Sakura. Sakurapun hanya dapat melontarkan tanda tanya ke arahnya. "Seingatku tadi kau memintaku untuk memerintahmu, kan?"

"Sasuke _-kun_~ kumohon~ Aku…engh~" nafas Sakura sudah mulai tersengal karena menahan hasratnya.

"Perintah kesembilanku. Dapatkan sendiri apa yang kau mau sekarang, Sakura." Sasuke pun kembali bertumpu pada kedua tangannya kebelakang memandang Sakura yang mulai bangkit.

"Aku…" Sakura mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Aku yang harus melakukannya?" pertanyaan Sakura dibalas oleh senyuman kemenangan Sasuke.

Dengan berat hati, Sakura pun mulai menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke yang masih tertutupi kaos hitam itu. Perlahan tangannya membuka kaos itu, Sasuke pun mengikuti arah gerakan Sakura. Setelah Sasuke sudah bertelanjang dada Sakura seakan kehilangan kendalinya, ia segera menyerang tubuh Sasuke dengan ciuman-ciumannya.

"Tung…gu, Sakura." Sasuke menghentikan perbuatan Sakura dan dibalas tindakan protes darinya. "Kau tak boleh memberikan tanda apapun ditubuhku, bisa gawat kalau sampai ketahuan nantinya."

Sakura menggeram, sedikit banyak ia mengerti akan hal itu. Ia pun kembali menyerang tubuh Sasuke. Perlahan tangannya membuka celana Sasuke. Sasuke masih terdiam menahan desahannya untuk tak keluar. Egonya cukup tinggi untuk dapat mendesah di hadapan Sakura rupanya.

"Lihatlah, itu semua karena perbuatanmu." sahut Sasuke ketika Sakura hampir melepas boxer-nya dan terlihat sebuah tonjolan yang terlihat sesak disana.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bertanggung jawab." Sakura segera melepaskan satu-satunya kain yang menempel di tubuh Sasuke itu. Memperlihatkan sesuatu—yang seharusnya tak bertulang tetapi entah mengapa dapat mengeras—itu.

"Engh~" Sasuke kini tak dapat menahan lenguhannya saat Sakura mulai mengulum kejantanannya. Ia tak menyangka rongga mulut Sakura akan lebih nikmat bila dirasakan dengan 'milik'nya itu.

Suara decapan bibir Sakura dan lenguhan Sasuke terdengar berkali-kali. Merasa akan klimaks Sasuke pun menarik kepala Sakura untuk berhenti. Sakura pun menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke yang kini sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau tak ingin bagian lain tubuhmu menikmatinya juga?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura. Dalam keadaan setengah klimaks(?) pun kau masih bisa menyeringai juga ya, Sasuke. Dasar.

"Eh?" sakura yang tak mengerti hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Engh~!" Sasuke yang sudah merasa tak tahan lagi akhirnya menarik tubuh Sakura dan menyingkap rok pendek Sakura. Ia membuka lebar paha Sakura dan memposisikan tubuhnya memasuki wanitanya itu.

"Engh~ Sasu~!" Sakura hanya memekik saat merasa Sasuke sudah memasuki daerah intimnya. "Dari…be..lakang?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. Tak seperti biasanya, Sasuke kini melakukannya dari belakang. Ia memangku Sakura dan menaikkan kedua paha Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Dengan begini kita bisa melihat, dari mana kita terhubung." sahut Sasuke sambil menggerakan pinggangnya naik-turun. Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas, 'milik' Sasuke bergerak keluar-masuk dari selangkangannya.

"Saa….aaahh~ Aaahh~ aaannghh~eeenghh~ aaaahh~" Sakura mendesah hebat saat Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya. Sasuke menghirup aroma tubuh Sakura dari sudut lehernya.

Pekikan kencang dan suara-suara erotis mendominasi disana. Mengabaikan Sai, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, dan Shino yang menunggu kabar dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah merencanakan kejutan ini dengan mereka semua. Tapi sekarang bahkan Sasuke melupakan mereka karena terlalu asyik dengan dunianya bersama Sakura.

Chii pun hanya menatap cengo kedua majikannya yang sedang bergulat itu. (Chii : "Aku juga ingin segera dapat pacar" xD *plak*)

Hari ini, akan jadi ulang tahun Sakura yang tak terlupakan seumur hidupnya.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Menurut kalian So sweet gak kejutan Sasuke ini?  
Kalo enggak kira-kira kalian suka kejutan seperti apa?

Oh ya, ada ralat...  
Cerita ini emang selesai di chap 12, tapi akan Shera tambahin 1 chap sebagai ending...  
He he

mind to review?

Keep Trying My Best!

~Shera~


	11. Tenth

****~Balasan Reviews~

**Sky Pea-chan : **Wow... masa siii? :3

**Ran-chan : **He he  
Iya dong so sweeet... kan bikinnya sambil bayangin Ran-chan... :9 *plak*

**Hikari Matsushita : **hwee... masa sih kurang hot?  
Kalo mau Hot bacanya sambil nangkring di atas kompor, Hika-chan... :9 *peace*

**Sami-chan : **Ouh, gtu yah... gak di always on aja akunnya? jadi pas klik webside FFn, udah login.. gtu lho..

**Nadialovely : **He he iya... bagus gak? kalo bagus mau dibikinin lagu beneran.. xD *plak*  
Sakura bakan ngaku di chap depan.. :3

**Ei-chan : **kabar mereka baik-baik saja sampai sekarang... xD  
*plak* ha ha

**Naomi Kanzaki : **mau gantiin posisi Saku?  
Kalo baca chap ini masih pengen gantiin posisinya gak? :3  
tenang... udah pernah disebutin kan kalo Gaara punya kucing angora betina, nah ntar Chii sama dia... x3

**Ika-chan : **wah,.. berarti pas Shera masuk Ika-chan libur ya? ('^')  
wah wah...

**Rin Mizukami : **Hweee... arigatou... ^o^)/  
Eh? Eh? Nani? Kurang? masa sii?

**Birumenanti : **He he he... syukur deh kalo kamu suka... ;9  
Sayangnya udah menjelang tamat sih ya...

**Farberaws : **betul betul... yang Shippuden lebih komplex ya cerita n konfliknya...  
Pasti bakal sedih nih kalo Naruto tamat... (QwQ)

**Aloysia Yumii : **He he he... Arigatou yaa... :)  
Ups... udah masuk ke chap hurt nih... he he  
Salam kenal juga yaaa... :9

**AkumaYuri : **ouh... Yuri punya ya akun 4shared nya? harus daftar dong... :o  
Yuri suka pingsan kalo dikasih kejutan ya?  
Mauu? Shera punya lhoo... :9

* * *

**Tenth : The Truth Finally Be Found**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sakura tersenyum dengan wajah berseri-seri. Auranya berubah drastis sejak pertama kali sahabat-sahabatnya melihat. Sakura bahkan sesekali bersenandung riang. Berbeda dengan keadaan Ino, Hinata, Naruto, dan Sai yang kini sangat kusut seperti benang ruwet (wow).

Jelas saja, mereka semalaman terjaga menunggu kode dari Sasuke. Ternyata orang yang ditunggu malah asyik 'bermain' dengan kekasihnya. Hingga baru pagi tadi Sasuke menelpon mereka. Mereka ingin protes pun percuma, toh Sakura terlihat sangat bahagia kini.

Drrrttt Drrrtt Drrrttt

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan ponselnya berdering, ia pun meliriknya dan tersenyum sumbringah ketika mendapati bahwa kekasihnya lah yang mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat kepadanya. Dan title yang seharusnya _Sasuke raja Iblis_ kini telah berganti menjadi _My Sasuke_.

_Kau ada waktu siang sore nanti?  
Bisa kah kau datang ke BD Entertainment?  
Aku ada konser live, tapi aku akan segera menyelesaikannya.  
Setelah itu kita makan malam, bagaimana?_

_Sasuke._

Kata-kata Sasuke kini sudah mulai melembut kepadanya. Sasuke sudah sangat berubah sejak pertama mereka bertemu, tak ada lagi kalimat perintah darinya. Sakura hanya tersenyum-senyum sambil menutup ponselnya itu.

Drrrttt Drrrt Drttt

Sebelum Sakura hendak memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam tasnya, terdengar getaran lagi. Dan masih dengan nama pengirim yang sama tertera disana.

_Kau harus datang!  
Jangan sampai terlambat!  
Ingat!_

_Sasuke._

.Toeng.

"Padahal baru saja aku memujimu, dasar pantat ayam." ejek Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia pun mengetik beberapa kalimat sebagai balasan dan mengirimnya kepada Sasuke.

"Kau akan ke Black Diamond?" Sakura tersentak kaget saat mendapati teman-temannya telah berada tepat di belakangnya. "Kau pasti akan mengajak kami kan?"

"Eh?"

"Ayo kita berangkat!" seru Ino semangat. Mereka pun bergegas membereskan tas mereka dan berjalan keluar kelas. Padahal terakhir kali Sakura melihatnya, ekspresi mereka sangat kusut. Sekarang, hanya mendengar akan ke 'sarang artis' mereka langsung semangat.

"Haaa…Dasar." Sakura mendengus sambil tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah mereka. Saat sampai di depan kelas, langkahnya terhenti.

Seorang gadis dengan cepol dua dan beberapa gadis lain dibelakangnya menghalang jalan Sakura. Sakura pun memandang bingung ke arahnya. Sang gadis hanya berkacak pinggang melihatnya.

"Permisi, aku ingin lewat." Sakura pun mencoba melewati mereka, namun tangan gadis itu menghalaunya.

"Kau tak ingat denganku?" sang gadis menarik kasar lengan Sakura. "Namaku Tenten. Aku adalah gadis yang waktu itu kau tabrak di koridor…!"

Sakura meringis sakit ketika cengkraman gadis itu mengeras. Ia terdiam sejenak, mengingat-ingat siapa gadis ini sebenarnya. Ah, tentu saja. Dia adalah gadis yang ditabraknya waktu itu. (Lebih jelasnya baca lagi di chap 8… :3)

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau begitu kesal kepadaku…?" Sakura berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang melanda lengannya.

"Karena kau tak pantas untuk Sasuke_-kun_! Kau hanya bisa masuk ke KHSI ini berkat otakmu yang encer saja kan, tapi akhir-akhir ini prestasimu menurun! Maka kau tak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk berada di sisi Sasuke_-kun_!"

"Apa?!"

"Dengar ya, kali ini kau takkan bisa berkutik lagi…" Tenten melepaskan cengkramannya. Sakura pun mengelus lengannya yang terasa perih. Seringai muncul di gadis cepol ini tanpa Sakura lihat.

No Rain No Rainbow. Tak ada Hujan tak ada pelangi. Tapi apakah hal itu tetap berlaku sebaliknya? Seandainya tak ada pelangi, apakah tidak ada hujan? Penahkah melihat pelangi sebelum hujan?

"Aku tahu kenyataan taruhanmu untuk mendapatkan Sasuke."

.Dheg.

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Hatinya mendadak berdenyut sakit. Refleks ia pun meremas seragamnya. Tenten yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Gadis-gadis yang menjadi pengikutnya pun ikutan tersenyum licik. Tenten segera memberi kode untuk meninggalkannya.

"Haruno Sakura, kalau kau tak ingin kejadian ini dibocorkan, maka pastikan kau akan mendapatkan peringkat pertama di ujian selanjutnya. Dan ingat, jangan beritahukan hal ini kepada siapapun, terutama Sasuke_-kun_."

Tak ada hujan. Tak ada pelangi. Sekali saja… Sakura ingin mempercayai bahwa pelangipun bisa ada tanpa adanya hujan.

-ooOoo-

**Our meeting was just an accident**

**(**_Pertemuan kita adalah kebetulan_**)**

**But for me it's a fate in a sudden**

**(**_Tapi bagiku itu takdir yang tiba-tiba_**)**

**You don't ever realize**

**(**_Kau tak pernah sadar_**)**

**That You've fallen into my eyes**

**(**_Kau telah jatuh cinta ke dalam pandanganku_**)**

**.**

**At first I never though it as love**

**(**_Awalnya aku tak pernah memikirkannya sebagai cinta_**)**

**Never imagine that you will be mine**

**(**_tak pernah membayangkan kau menjadi milikku_**)**

**Love is really that great**

**(**_Cinta ternyata sehebat itu_**)**

**Until the time we met**

**(**_Sampai saat kita bertemu_**)**

**.**

**See your eyes, reflected just me**

**(**_Lihat matamu, merefleksikan diriku_**)**

**See my eyes, you're trapped on me**

**(**_Lihat mataku, kau terjebak olehku_**)**

**.**

**You're trapped by me, by me**

**(**_Kau terjebak olehku, olehku_**)**

**Till you can't breathe without me**

**(**_Sampai kau tak bisa bernafas tanpaku_**)**

**.**

**See my eyes, gotcha you've fallen to me**

**(**_Lihat mataku, gotcha kau jatuh cinta padaku_**)**

**.**

**Our meeting was just an accident**

**(**_Pertemuan kita adalah kebetulan_**)**

**But for me it's a fate in a sudden**

**(**_Tapi bagiku itu takdir yang tiba-tiba_**)**

**You don't ever realize**

**(**_Kau tak pernah sadar_**)**

**That You've fallen into my eyes**

**(**_Kau telah jatuh cinta ke dalam pandanganku_**)**

Plok Plok Plok

Tepukan meriah membanjiri aula gedung musik itu. Terang saja, saat ini sedang diadakan konser live duet antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Akasuna Sasori. Sungguh produser BD Entertainmen yang sekaligus merupakan kakak kandung dari Sasuke ini pandai melihat bakat dalam diri orang, sehingga ia mampu mengumpulkan orang-orang bersinar seperti mereka.

"Woooo~ Sasori_-kun_~ Kau keren sekali~!"

"Kyaaaa~ Itu Sasuke_-kun_~ Kyaaa… tampan sekali~!"

"Mereka sangat kereeeeeeennnnnn~! Kyaaaa~!"

Teriakan demi teriakan tak dihiraukan oleh Sakura. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari aula itu dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih ingin mendengarkan lagu Sasuke dan Sasori disana.

Sakura berjalan gontai. Ia merasa nafasnya berat sekali. Kepalanya pun pening. Merasa tak kuat, ia pun memilih untuk pulang dahulu saja. Setelah mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Hinata dan Ino, ia segera merangkul tasnya dan bergegas pergi.

Sementara itu, Sasori yang sedang beristirahat melihatnya dalam diam.

-ooOoo-

125 panggilan tak terjawab dan 38 pesan singkat sama sekali tak membuat Sakura berniat untuk menyentuh ponselnya. Ia kini sedang berada di balkon apartemen Sasuke. Melihat jam yang kini menunjukkan pukul 2 malam, ia bisa menduga Sasuke tak akan bisa pulang malam ini. Tapi tak apa, toh ia juga sudah membatalkan janji makan malam mereka.

Sakura menghela nafas. Entah mengapa nafasnya terasa sangat berat seiring waktu. Apakah pergantian musim membuat daya tahannya menjadi berkurang? Entahlah, ia tak ingin memikirkan hal lain.

Hal lain selain ucapan Tenten siang tadi.

"_Haruno Sakura, kalau kau tak ingin kejadian ini dibocorkan, maka pastikan kau akan mendapatkan peringkat pertama di ujian selanjutnya. Dan ingat, jangan beritahukan hal ini kepada siapapun."_

Mengalahkan Sasuke? Bukannya Sakura tak yakin, meski Sasuke tak terkalahkan, tapi setidaknya ia pernah sekali mendapatkan peringkat satu dan pernah juga sekali mendapatkan seri. Bukannya tak mungkin baginya untuk sekali lagi mendapatkan peringkat pertama, tapi hal yang membuatnya terganggu bukanlah hal itu.

"_Aku tahu kenyataan taruhanmu untuk mendapatkan Sasuke."_

Ya, hal mengenai taruhan itu. Cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan segera mengetahuinya. Sakura juga yakin bahwa Tenten, bukanlah gadis yang akan menyerah begitu saja kalau seandainya Sakura sudah mendapatkan peringkat pertama. Mungkin juga gadis itu akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membuatnya gagal dalam ujian nanti. Toh ia sudah memegang kelemahan fatal Sakura.

Sakura menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tak pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumnya. Bahkan sampai ia melupakan kucing kesayangannya yang kini menggeliat manja di kakinya. Ia terlalu takut bahkan untuk membaca pesan dan mengangkat telepon dari Sasuke. Ia terlalu takut. Ia takut.

"Hiks… Sasuke…"

-ooOoo-

Hari ujian. Sakura berkali-kali memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Sepertinya keadaannya sedang kurang baik sekarang. Sakura sudah memposisikan dirinya duduk di kursi kelas, begitu pula yang lainnya.

Sakura menoleh ketika merasa sebuah tepukan ringan di bahunya. Ino membisikinya bahwa wajah Sakura sangat pucat, Hinata pun terlihat cemas. Sakura hanya tersenyum memberikan keyakinan pada kedua sahabatnya itu kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai ujiannya! Selamat mengerjakan." Iruka_-sensei_ memberikan kodenya, dan ia pun segera terduduk di kursinya untuk mengawasi.

Sakura mengehela nafas sebelum akhirnya membuka lembaran soal itu. Ada 10 soal tertera disana. Sekali baca pun Sakura bisa mengerjakannya, karena semalaman ia sudah belajar keras.

Soal pertama..

Soal kedua..

Soal ketiga..

Sakura mendadak berhenti. Tangannya mengepal erat. Ia merasakan sesuatu berputar di dalam perutnya. Membuatnya pucat seketika, keringat dingin pun datang membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Engh~" Sakura menggeram meremas perutnya. Ia merasa sesuatu akan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia pun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang satunya.

.BRAK.

Pintu kelas itu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan rambut merahnya dan tatapan tajam. Sakura—ah ralat, semua siswi disana—membulatkan mata.

"KYAAAA~! SASORI_-KUUUUUUNNNN_~!" pekikan mulai mendominasi disana. Sakura masih meringis menahan kepalanya yang kini makin pening.

Sasori berjalan tanpa mengindahkan teriakan histeris para fans-nya disana. Bahkan Iruka_-sensei_ yang berteriak memperingatkan pun tak menghentikan langkahnya. Sungguh aneh, Sasori bukanlah murid dari KHSI ini. Lagipula ia juga sedang memakai kostum panggungnya, apa ia kabur dari konser?

"Enn?" Sakura sedikit mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasori yang kini sudah berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

.Grep.

Dengan sekali hentakan tubuh mungil Sakura digendong _bridal-style_ oleh Sasori. Teriakan histeris semakin mendominasi disana. Sakura pun hanya menatapnya bingung. Tapi sebelum Sakura bisa melancarkan protesnya, gejolak di perutnya kembali melanda.

Sasori kemudian membawa Sakura keluar dari kelas itu. Sementara Hinata dan Ino hanya saling bertukar pandangan.

"Sasori_-kun_~ lepaskan aku…ukh~" Sakura mencoba meronta, tapi hal itu malah membuat perutnya semakin menjadi. Sasori hanya terdiam sama sekali tak menanggapi. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat Sasori ternyata membawanya ke kamar mandi khusus wanita.

"Sasori! Lepaskan a—"

"Muntahkan saja, kau akan lebih lega setelahnya." Sasori menurunkan tubuh Sakura perlahan. Tatapannya mulai melembut kini.

Sakura menatapnya bingung sejenak, darimana ia mengetahui hal ini? Bahkan Sakura pun baru merasakannya pagi tadi. Sekali lagi gejolak di perutnya menghalau pikiran lainnya.

"Hoex~"

-ooOoo-

Sakura meneguk habis air yang diberikan Sasori kepadanya. Perutnya terasa lebih lega seperti yang dikatakan Sasori. Ia pun menyodorkan kembali botol air minum itu kepada Sasori.

"Darimana kau tahu aku sedang tak enak badan?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Saat kau datang ke konser live waktu itu, kau terlihat cukup pucat. Setelah itu pun kau tak kembali lagi ke aula."

"Ah...jadi begitu... _Arigatou_ ya…" sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasori membalasnya dengan senyuman pula. Tapi tiba-tiba mereka merasakan ada seseorang yang datang. Ah, mereka hampir lupa, saat ini kan Sakura dan Sasori sedang berada di dalam toilet wanita. Bisa gawat kalau sampai ketahuan. Dengan sigap, Sakura pun segera menarik tangan Sasori dan membawanya masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik yang ada disana.

"Ssstt~" Sakura menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, menandakan kepada Sasori untuk diam.

"Kau lihat tadi?! Bukankah itu Akasuna Sasori?"

"Iya, benar. Dan tidakkah kau lihat juga, ia menggendong perempuan itu!"

"Jalang sekali wanita itu, saat Sasuke-_kun_ sedang tak ada ia malah menggoda Sasori-_kun_! Dasar!"

"Tapi tenang saja, keberuntungannya tak akan tahan lama. Aku akan membeberkan mengenai taruhan itu kepada Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura menyadari gadis-gadis itu adalah Tenten cs, ia yang berada di dalam bilik itu hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia ingin berontak kepada mereka, tapi ia sendiri entah mengapa membenarkan ucapan mereka. Ia bahkan sudah tak peduli kalau Sasori mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Hidupnya terlalu berat untuk dihadapi akhir-akhir ini.

.BRAK.

Sekali lagi Sasori membanting sebuah pintu tak berdosa. Sakura membelalakan matanya mendapati kini Sasori sudah membuka lebar bilik yang menyembunyikan mereka. Tenten dan yang lainnya pun terlalu takut melihat sosok Sasori untuk sekedar berteriak.

"Antara kami tak ada hubungan apapun."

Ucapan Sasori membuat Tenten dan yang lainnya terpaku. Namun dengan segera Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdiri tegak. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Tapi kami sudah bertaruh, bahwa kalau Sakura kalah, ia harus keluar dari KHSI ini!"

Sakura yang tadinya terdiam pun kini bangkit dari tempatnya dan segera menggeser tubuh Sasori agar ia dapat keluar dari bilik itu.

"Bukan begitu kan, taruhannya!"

Sakura hampir saja memekik kencang kalau Sasori tak mencegahnya. Tenten kembali bergidik saat Sasori kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

"Taruhan batal. Aku tahu kau berbohong, dan Sakura juga sedang tidak dalam kondisi prima. Taruhan ini dibatalkan. Mengerti?" sahut Sasori tegas. Ia meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya keluar.

-ooOoo-

Sakura melirik canggung ke arah Sasori di sebelahnya. Kini mereka telah melarikan diri dari sekolah dan berada di taman, sebenarnya Sasori yang membuatnya membolos sekolah. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Sakura melakukan hal seperti ini. Benar-benar seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Sasori _-kun_…" Sasori menoleh ke arah Sakura. "_Arigatou_…"

Melihat senyuman Sakura yang lembut, Sasori sempat melongo. Tapi ia segera membuyarkan imajinasinya. Sasori seketika saja merasa kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya. Dan hal yang membuat Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar adalah saat Sasori menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke dekapannya.

Sasori benar-benar tak bisa menahan lagi. Ia mencintai Sakura sejak pertama melihatnya. Mata Sakura selalu menyiratkan sebuah penderitaan. Ia yakin bahwa Sakura sedang memikul suatu rahasia yang membuatnya sedih. Sejak saat itulah entah mengapa perasaan ingin melindungi tumbuh di dalam diri Sasori. Ia mencintai gadis ini. Ia mencintainya.

Sakura mematung tak berkutik. Namun tiba-tiba saja ingatannya kembali akan peringatan Sasuke untuk jangan berdekatan dengan Sasori, lagipula mereka sedang berada di taman umum, bisa gawat kalau sampai ada yang melihatnya. Ini akan jadi skandal besar. Saat Sakura hendak melakukan perlawanan, pelukan Sasori pun mengerat.

"Sakura!"

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Seketika jantungnya seakan melambat untuk berdetak. Ia segera mendorong keras tubuh Sasori untuk dapat melihat sumber suara itu. Dan sekali lagi, sosok yang membuatnya hampir lupa untuk bernafas itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasu—"

"Jadi ini… Jadi ini yang kau lakukan sebenarnya?"

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya. Ia mendekati Sasuke yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kekecewaan. Sasori hanya terdiam sambil melihat Sakura yang berjalan menjauh.

"Sasuke… dengarkan aku." Sakura akan meraih tangan Sasuke, namun Sasuke segera menepisnya dengan kasar.

Pandangan mata Sasuke berubah drastis. Pandangan itu seakan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat membenci orang yang berada di hadapannya ini. Pandangan penuh kebencian itu ditujukan untuk Sakura, Sasuke bahkan sesekali menatap Sasori yang berada di belakang Sakura.

"Padahal aku selalu mencintaimu, Sakura." Sasuke akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura yang melihatnya pun akan mencoba meraih tangan Sasuke lagi, tapi sekali lagi tangan itu ditepis oleh Sasuke.

"Apa aku kurang bagimu?"

"Sasu… dengarkan a—"

"Perintah kesepuluhku." Sasuke membalik badannya membelakangi Sakura yang kini sudah dibanjiri air mata. Sakura sudah tak bisa menahan air mata yang mengalir itu. Hatinya berteriak kalau semua hanya salah paham saja, tapi suaranya seakan tercekat tak dapat keluar.

"Menjauh dariku!"

Setelahnya Sasuke hanya kembali masuk ke mobil yang dibawanya dan meninggalkan Sakura dalam tangisnya. Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke, namun kali ini Sasori yang mencegahnya dengan memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Meski meronta-ronta Sakura hanya bisa mengiringi kepergian Sasuke dengan jeritan tangisnya.

"Sasukeeeee….!"

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

yap yap... bagaimana pemirsaa...?  
xD  
Apakah hurt yang dirasakan Sakura mulai terasa?

Oh ya, gimana kalo Shera buat Sad-ending aja nih? Biar Saku sama Saso ajaaa... :3  
Happy end or Sad end menurut kalian?  
(asal jangan ngegantung...)

semuanya ada di tangan readers...  
Yang pengen happy end, reviews aja yaa...  
Yang pengen sad end, juga reviews...  
Sertain alasannya pula.. okaaaaayyyyy?

Mind to review? (ya, You must review)

Keep Trying My best!

~Shera~


	12. Eleventh (the last wish)

~Balasan Reviews~

**MemelSasusakuLove : **Happy end gak yaa... :9

**Sento : **wah, gomenasai... lemon terakhir cuman ada di chap 9 aja... xO

**Tsurugi De Leluoch : **Tapi kayaknya Sasuke udah kecewa berat deh sama Saku...  
Kira-kira apa yang bakal km lakuin kalo ada di posisi Sasu..  
Ehhh? Masa sih? kalo ada niat, apapun bisa kok.. xO

**akasuna no Yui-chan : **Yang nyanyi lagu tadi itu Sasuke ft. Sasori... mereka berdua yang nyanyiin.

**Hikari Matsushita : **Jadi mesum? Ga papa, Ga papa, Shera juga gitu kok...  
Gejolak remaja... xD hi hi *Kyaaaa*  
Hmmm... Shera pertimbangkan deh... :9

**Ran-chan : **Wah, masa?  
kalo gitu semoga Chap ini membuat Ran-chan semakin galau ya... :9

**cloUdis'ta-chan : **Sasu udah balik dari Paris kok...  
Wah, menemukan bakat terpendam nih gara" lirik lagunya... :9  
Wow, di chap ini kamu akan puas dengan perseturan mereka.  
Chii pergi keluar kalo Sasu pulang, kadang dy juga main ke tempat Ino.  
Lemon sih, terakhir cuma ada saat ultah Saku doang.  
Ok, Salam kenal juga cloUdis'ta-chan... :)

**Shikuorichido : **Salam kenal juga... :)  
Sasu udah balik kooo... :3

**Jihand Setyani : **Wah, seneng deh bisa bikin tebakan readers meleset... xD  
Perintah terakhir harus yang istimewa dong pastinya... :9

**AkumaYuri : **Indowebster juga ada animenya ya? Naruto ada?  
Eh? Kenapa dengan anaknya emang?  
Iya yah, udah ditentuin Konohamaru. bener juga tuh... :9

**Ika-chan : **Sabar, sabar Ika-chan... O.O  
*merinding*  
Ouh... udah selesai dun hari ini...  
Kalo gitu anggep aja ending ini sekalian buat memperingati selelainya ujian Ika-chan ya... xD

**adeciloverz-penguin : **Yup... masalahnya gimana cara Sakura ngebuktiin kalo dy sendiri gak dikasih kesempatan sama Sasuke... ('^')

**farberaws : ***gubrak*  
Ha ha ha... Sad or Happy yya... :3

**Hinamori Miko Koyuki : **Hmmm... Sasori jadi kakak?  
Apa sekalian punya pacar 2 aja kali ya... :9

**Sami-chan : **Iyaah... :)  
Seorang gadis yang lagi jatuh cinta itu unik yah...

**Nadialovely : **Cup cup cup... Shera pikirin deh sad ato enggaknya...  
Yang pasti ini yang terbaik.. :9  
Jangan khawatir ya Nadia-chan.

**Naomi Kanzaki : **Hweee... Shera kejam? (kejaman siapa sama Sasuke?)  
Ya kecewa dong... Naomi-chan emang ga kecewa klo org yang disayang akrab sama org lain?  
Sekali-kali tega... kan diajarin Sasuke-_sensei. _*devil laugh*

**Rin Mizukami : **He he he... liat aja di chap terakhir ini... :3

**birumenanti : **jangan, jangan menangis dulu... karena chap ini akan membuatmu lebih memiliki alasan untuk menangis... (nyuri Sasuke's line nih)

**Ei-chan : **Ho ho ho *devil laugh*  
Ayo rayu saia untuk membuat Fic ini happy end.. xD

~Enjoy Reading~

* * *

"Perintah kesepuluhku… menjauh dariku!"

.

.

"Sasukeeeee.…!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Eleventh : I'll Definetly Make You Cry!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sakura masih terisak dalam tangisnya. Hinata mengusap punggung Sakura lembut, memberinya ketenangan. Ino pun hanya mendesah pelan, sudah beberapa hari Sakura tak berangkat ke sekolah sejak kejadian kedatangan Sasori di kelasnya. Dan juga kejadian Sasuke memberikan perintah kesepuluhnya.

"Hiks… Sasu…" Sakura masih terisak. Bantal yang menjadi pelampiasannya kini telah basah oleh air mata yang tak kunjung habis.

Ino dan Hinata tahu kalau sesuatu telah terjadi, tapi mereka tak menyangka sesuatu itu sebegitu parahnya hingga membuat Sakura sampai menangis seperti ini. Padahal awalnya Sakura merupakan gadis yang selalu ceria, semangat, pantang menyerah, tapi setelah bertemu Sasuke seakan ia menjadi orang lain. Cinta benar-benar memiliki kekuatan untuk mengubah seseorang.

"Sakura…" Hinata masih mengusap lembut bahu Sakura yang bergetar. Saat ini Sai dan Naruto sedang bersama Sasuke di BD entertainment. "Sakura, kuat kan dirimu. Sakura yang kami kenal bukanlah Sakura yang lemah kan?"

Sakura memelankan isakannya. Meski bagaimanapun hatinya tetap sakit. Ia bahkan belum mengatakan mengenai taruhannya. Ah benar, taruhannya. Ia belum mengatakannya. Tapi hal yang ditakutinya sudah datang. Ia benar-benar akan kehilangan Sasuke kini. Akankah cerita nya berakhir dengan _sad ending?_ Berakhir sampai disini?

**The things are all the same**

**(**_semua hal masih sama_**)**

**The ways are all the same**

**(**_semua cara masih sama_**)**

**They are all the same**

**(**_mereka semua sama_**)**

Sakura terisak. Ia menangisi dirinya yang begitu bodoh. Ia mencintai sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Perlahan memori-memori akan waktu yang mereka lewati bersama berputar di pikirannya. Saat dimana mereka bertengkar, saat dimana mereka menjadi rival.

**But you isn't there**

**(**_tapi kau tak disana_**)**

"Sasuke~"

Mendesahkan namanya membuat hati Sakura mencelos. Kenangan mereka di Sunagakure datang menyapanya. Tawa mereka saat kencan pertama kali di Sunagakure. Kejadian saat bertemu dengan hantu kecil, Konohamaru. Ciuman pertamanya di Onsen bersama Sasuke. Semua kenangan itu begitu menyayat perasaannya.

**Not yet, Not yet**

**(**_belum, belum_**)**

**I'm not ready for this**

**(**_aku masih belum siap untuk ini_**)**

**I still love you anyway**

**(**_Bagaimanapun aku masih mencintaimu_**)**

Bagaimanapun Sakura telah kecanduan akan sosok Sasuke. Belaian dan sentuhan lembutnya, senyumnya, kalimat-kalimat perintahnya, seakan membuatnya semakin masuk ke dalam dunia yang diciptakannya. Berkali-kali mencoba melupakan pun ia hanya merasakan sakit di hatinya.

"Sasuke, jangan tinggalkan aku…"

**Even if I tell you the fact that**

**(**_Meski aku mengatakan kenyataannya bahwa_**)**

**You're my only one whom I know**

**(**_Kau satu-satunya yang kukenal_**)**

**You're my only one whom I have**

**(**_Kau satu-satunya yang kupunya_**)**

**.**

**You'll never ever trust me**

**(**_Kau tak akan pernah percaya_**)**

**You'll never have an eye on me**

**(**_Kau tak pernah memperhatikan_**)**

**I'm just an illusion**

**(**_Aku hanyalah sebuah ilusi semata_**)**

"Sakura, kumohon kuatkan dirimu." Hinata sudah tak dapat lagu menahan air mata yang ia tahan di pelupuknya. Melihat keadaan Sakura seperti saat ini membuat hatinya sakit juga sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu…"

**But now it's about the time**

**(**_Tapi inilah waktunya_**)**

**I'll give up on you**

**(**_Aku akan menyerah tentangmu_**)**

**The you who always mean to me**

**(**_Kau yang selalu kejam kepadaku_**)**

**.**

**Not yet, Not yet**

**(**_Belum, Belum_**)**

**I'm not ready for this**

**(**_Aku tidak siap untuk ini_**)**

'**cause I still love you**

**(**_Karena aku masih mencintaimu_**)**

Mendengar Sakura masih terisak, Ino sebenarnya juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Hinata. Ia ingin membangkitkan semangat Sakura. Karena ia selalu bersama Sakura, ia tahu benar seberapa sakitnya hati Sakura kini.

Perlahan Ino mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sakura yang terbaring di ranjang sambil memeluk bantalnya. Ino menarik tubuh Sakura untuk bangkit terduduk. Sakura yang belum siap untuk itu hampir saja terjatuh kalau Ino dan Hinata tak menahannya.

"Sakura, lihat aku!" Ino mencengakram bahu Sakura yang masih bergetar, perlahan Sakura pun menarik wajahnya naik untuk menatap Ino. "Kau adalah gadis tegar! Kau adalah gadis yang selalu tak ingin kalah! Kau adalah Haruno Sakura sang gadis sempurna di KHSI!"

Sakura kembali terisak perlahan. Tangannya mengusap air mata dari pipinya itu. Ia kembali menatap Ino, ia bisa melihat tangan Ino yang juga bergetar. Ino pun mati-matian menahan tangisannya.

"Sakura… kau mencintainya?" tanya Ino lembut dan dibalas anggukan lemah dari Sakura. "Kalau begitu katakana padanya. Katakan kau mencintainya. Jangan menangis, ok?"

Sakura tersenyum di sela air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya. Ia pun kembali menjawab Ino dengan sebuah anggukan. Ino segera melengkuh tubuh Sakura. Hinata pun kini tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung kedua sahabatnya itu.

-ooOoo-

Sakura berdiri di depan ruangan Sasuke di Black Diamond. Ia meneguk ludahnya, dan perlahan ia meraih knop pintu itu. Diputarnya dan membukanya hati-hati. Hatinya kembali terasa mencelos melihat sosok yang sedang duduk di sofa itu.

Sasuke. Sosok itu sama sekali tak memalingkan perhatiannya dari gitar yang dipegangnya, ia masih memetik gitar itu lembut memainkan sebuah nada. Sakura ingin sekali berlari memeluk sosoknya, ia tak pernah merasa serindu ini kepada Sasuke. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekatinya.

Sasuke seakan tak mengindahkan kehadiran Sakura yang kini sudah memposisikan duduknya di sebelahnya. Sakura merasa air matanya akan kembali menetes melihat perlakuan dingin Sasuke saat ini. Ia datang untuk mengungkap segalanya sekarang. Baik mengenai perasaannya, maupun mengenai taruhannya.

"Sasuke…" lihatlah, menyebut namanya saja membuat hati Sakura terasa sesak. "Sudah lama tak bertemu ya… bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sungguh Sakura ingin sekali sedikit saja mencuri perhatian Sasuke. Ia meremas ujung rok merah pendeknya, mencoba menahan perasaan sakit yang melandanya. Ia tak tahu lagi, apa Sasuke akan memaafkannya segera atau bahkan ia akan membenci Sakura selamanya.

"Aku…ingin minta maaf." Sakura kini sadar, mungkin Sasuke tak mendengarnya. Melihat adanya _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinga Sasuke. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke_-kun_."

Sakura berusaha bersuara sekeras mungkin. Meski Sasuke mungkin tak mendengarnya karena _earphone_ itu, tapi ia tetap berharap perasaannya tersampaikan kepada Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke_-kun_…." Air mata tak dapat lagi ditahannya lebih lama, perlahan butiran berlian itu jatuh membasahi roknya. "Aku selalu mencintaimu…aku tak pernah memiliki sedikitpun niat untuk melukaimu, maafkan aku~"

Sakura menghapus air matanya. Sedangkan Sasuke sama sekali tak bergeming atau sekedar melirik ke arah Sakura. Sakura kini merasa seakan sosoknya tak ada disana. Sasuke masih focus kepada senar-senar gitarnya. Sakura semakin merasakan sakit dalam hatinya.

"Aku… juga ingin mengakui satu hal." Sakura berpikir, mungkin dengan situasi seperti ini ia bisa mengungkapkan segala uneg-unegnya tanpa diketahui Sasuke.

"Awalnya… hubungan kita berawal dari sebuah taruhan." Sakura menghapus kembali air matanya, ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya kepadamu, tapi… aku selalu takut. Aku takut kau akan membenciku."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, berharap dengan melakukan hal ini ia akan menghentikan air yang mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya itu.

"Kau tahu sifatku kan? Aku dengan bodohnya menerima taruhan itu…" Sakura tersenyum pahit sambil sesekali menarik nafas. "Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya, aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan sedalam ini tejerumus dalam duniamu."

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya gemetaran, tapi ia pun menahannya dengan kembali mengepalkan tangannya. Rambutnya sedikit terasa basah oleh air mata yang mengenainya.

"Sekarang saatnya aku memberitahukannya kepadamu, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu. Meski semua berawal dari taruhan, atau apapun itu… aku tak pernah menyesalinya, aku tak pernah menyesal mencintaimu. Kau memberikanku berbagai kenang-kenangan yang tak bisa kulupakan."

Sakura menoleh saat akhirnya Sasuke memberikan reaksi. Namun reaksi itu bukanlah seperti apa yang diharapkan Sakura. Sasuke melepas _earphone_ yang dipakainya dan meletakkan gitarnya di samping sofa itu, iapun bangkit berdiri.

"Sasuke…" Sakura segera menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Lalu tanpa berkomentar apapun ia meraih tangan Sakura dan melepaskannya perlahan. Sakura kini hanya dapat melihat kepergian Sasuke.

"hiks…hiks… Sasuke…" Sakura kini kembali menunduk. Tangisannya lepas sudah, ia sudah cukup bersabar.

"Kau bahkan belum mengucapkan perintah terakhirmu, Sasuke_-kun_~… hiks… hiks…"

Sakura menangis meraung-raung, tak memperdulikan dengan orang yang mungkin akan datang karena mendengarnya. Ia tak peduli. Ia tak peduli, karena orang yang dipedulikannya justru tak peduli dengannya.

Sakura melihat _earphone_ Sasuke yang tergeletak disana. Ia pun meraihnya. Sesaat setelah ia mengecup _earphone_—yang dibayangkannya adalah Sasuke—itu, ia hanya menggumamkan nama Sasuke berulang kali.

"Sasu…hiks…" merasa penasaran dengan apa yang didengar Sasuke sedari tadi pun akhirnya ia memasangkan _earphone_ itu ke telinganya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tak mendengar apapun disana. Tak ada lagu atau bahkan musik yang terdengar. Sakurapun mencari sumber _earphone_ itu, dan mendapati sebuah kotak MP4. Tapi MP4 itu mati, saat Sakura mencoba menyalakannya MP4 itu dapat menyala, artinya tak ada yang rusak ataupun batre habis.

Tapi Sakura masih merasa aneh, karena di telinganya masih tak terdengar apapun. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk membuka kotak MP4 itu. Hal yang selanjutnya dapat membuatnya lupa akan tangisannya, hal itu adalah bahwa dalam kotak MP4 itu tak terdapat kaset ataupun memori musik lainnya.

"Jadi dari tadi… Sasuke mendengarkanku?"

Menyadarinya Sakura segera bangkit dan melepas _earphone_ itu. Ia berlari keluar ruangan, tapi ia tak menemukan Sasuke disana, akhirnya iapun memutuskan untuk pergi mencari Sasuke.

Ddrrrtt Drrrtt Drrtttt

Saat akan berjalan menuju aula besar, Sakura merasakan deringan di tas kecilnya. Dan ia menyadari kalau itu adalah sebuah panggilan di ponselnya. Ada nomor tak dikenal tertera disana.

"_Hiks… Sakura-nee… hiks…"_ terdengar sebuah suara anak-anak di seberang sana.

"Gaara?"

"_Sakura-nee… hiks… Sasori-nii… kumohon selamatkan Sasori-nii… hiks…"_

-ooOoo-

Dengan nafas terengah Sakura mengikuti langkah Gaara. Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di kediaman Akasuna. Sakura yang mendapat panggilan darurat oleh Gaara pun akhirnya bergegas datang dengan modal instruksi dari Gaara.

"Sasori…!" Sakura segera membuka sebuah pintu dari kayu yang ditunjuk oleh Gaara. Dan Sakura segera melepas nafas tersengalnya ketika mendapati Sasori kini terbaring di atas sebuah _futon_.

"Sa…kura?" Sasori menoleh lemah ke arah Sakura. Sakura pun tersenyum dan memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Sasori.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kudengar kau sakit? Apa kau sudah minum obat?" Sakura nampak gelagapan melihat kondisi lemah Sasori. Sasori yang melihatnya pun hanya terkekeh.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Apa aku tak akan dihabisi Sasuke kalau kau datang?"

"Eh?" Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya menyerka keringat yang membasahi pelupuknya dan menatap Sasori bingung. Sasori pun menghela nafasnya.

"Sakura, aku tak sebodoh yang kau pikir. Saat melihat aura yang kau pacarkan, sorot matamu, aku bisa langsung mengetahui kalau kau bukanlah sepupu Sasuke." Sasori menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum. "Apa aku salah?"

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ternyata semua sudah terbongkar. Semuanya. Ya, semuanya bahkan telah hilang sekejap mata. Sebenarnya saat mendengar Sasori sakit dari Gaara, tubuhnya langsung refleks untuk menjenguknya. Mungkin itu karena kejadian di masa lalunya.

"Aku… mempunyai nenek yang sangat sayang padaku…" Sasori menatap Sakura yang kini masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Nenek selalu memberikan apapun yang kumau, selalu menemaniku kapanpun aku ingin, selalu bersamaku kapanpun aku butuh."

Sasori perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia terduduk. Pandangannya masih belum lepas dari Sakura. Ia dapat melihat tangannya mulai mengepal erat.

"Dan beliau meninggal karena sakit, dan saat itu aku sedang tak ada di rumah. Saat pulang, sekejap mata segalanya sudah berubah. Sosok yang biasa kulihat mendadak lenyap. Aku… hanya mendengar kau sakit tiba-tiba ingatan tentang nenek terulang… aku—"

Sasori segera melengkup kembali tubuh mungil Sakura. Tangisnya sekali lagi pecah begitu saja. Ia membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat menjadi sandarannya. Dan ia ingin sosok Sasuke yang menjadi pilihannya. Tapi kini datang sosok lain yang menyediakan tempat. Kalau jadi Sakura, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

"Sakura, aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi kepadamu… maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Kalau aku, aku berjanji takkan membuatmu menangis. Aku akan membahagiakanmu."

Sakura sama sekali tak membalas pelukan Sasori. Ia membiarkan tangisnya yang menjawab pernyataan Sasori itu. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan Sasori. Sasori pun melepasnya perlahan.

"Sekali lagi… maaf." Sakura mencoba menahan tangisannya. "Aku mencintai Sasuke. Aku mencintainya. Meski ia membenciku, tapi aku tak bisa menghilangkan tanda-tanda kehidupannya dari dalam diriku."

Sasori menatap diam ke arah Sakura. Ia tahu gadis di hadapannya ini tak ingin terlihat lemah, buktinya ia berusaha tersenyum kini. Sasori pun kembali mendesah pelan.

**The things are all the same**

**(**_semua hal masih sama_**)**

**The ways are all the same**

**(**_semua cara masih sama_**)**

**They are all the same**

**(**_mereka semua sama_**)**

**.**

**But you isn't there**

**(**_tapi kau tak disana_**)**

Sasori memulai kembali nyanyiannya. Ia meraih pipi Sakura dan mengusap jejak air mata yang menjalar disana. Sakura terdiam sesaat sebelum meneruskan kembali isakannya.

**But now it's about the time**

**(**_Tapi inilah waktunya_**)**

**I'll give up on you**

**(**_Aku akan menyerah tentangmu_**)**

**The you who always mean to me**

**(**_Kau yang selalu kejam kepadaku_**)**

**.**

**Not yet, Not yet**

**(**_Belum, Belum_**)**

**I'm not ready for this**

**(**_Aku tidak siap untuk ini_**)**

'**cause I still love you**

**(**_Karena aku masih mencintaimu_**)**

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika ia menyadari Sasori mengecup singkat bibirnya. Sakura masih mengerjapkan matanya sambil menutupi mulutnya. Sasori pun tersenyum pahit ke arahnya.

"Cinta pertama entah mengapa selalu menyakitkan ya…" Sasori memejamkan matanya, senyuman tak hilang dari bibir pucatnya. "Dengan ini aku akan menyerah terhadapmu."

Sakura merasa bersalah pada lelaki di hadapannya ini. Seandainya waktu mempertemukan mereka lebih dahulu dari pada Sasuke, mungkin ia akan bisa hidup bahagia bersamanya. Tapi sekali lagi, Sakura tak pernah menyesali waktu yang dilaluinya bersama Sasuke.

"Sakura,… biar kuberitahu kau satu hal penting…"

-ooOoo-

**The time feels like stop**

**(**_Waktu terasa berhenti_**)**

**Every time I see you smiling**

**(**_Setiap aku melihat kau tersenyum_**)**

**.**

**When I know there is a hope**

**(**_Ketika aku mengetahui ada harapan_**)**

**For me to catch your love**

**(**_Untukku menangkap cintamu_**)**

**.**

**Your smile shines like a fire**

**(**_Senyummu bersinar seperti api_**)**

**Which brought me to standing to hear**

**(**_Yang membawaku berdiri untuk mendengarkan_**)**

Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Air mata sudah tak dapat lagi ditahannya. Pertahanannya segera runtuh begitu saja, sejak Sasori menjelaskan semua yang terjadi sebenarnya.

_"Kau ingin tahu apa yang direncanakan Sasuke?"_

**Dear, did you hear?**

**(**_Sayang, apa kau dengar?_**)**

**.**

**All my soul and mind wait for you here**

**(**_Seluruh jiwa dan ragaku menunggumu disini_**)**

**.**

**This feel's killing me**

**(**_Perasaan ini membunuhku_**)**

**.**

**Can't wait any longer for you to love me**

**(**_tak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi untukmu mencintaiku_**)**

**.**

**The time feels like stop**

**(**_Waktu terasa berhenti_**)**

**.**

**When I know there is a hope**

**(**_Ketika aku mengetahui ada harapan_**)**

**.**

**Your smile shines like a fire**

**(**_Senyummu bersinar seperti api_**)**

**.**

**I'll protect even if I have to be a liar**

**(**_Aku akan melindunginya meski harus menjadi pembohong_**)**

**.**

**My verification of the deepest love affair**

**(**_Pembuktianku atas gejolak cinta terdalam_**)**

"_Sasuke sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas padaku bahwa kau adalah pacarnya. Dan bahkan bedebah itu sempat mengancamku. Kemarin saja ia mendadak menelponku. Kau tahu semua untuk apa? Untukmu."_

Sakura yang berlali terlalu tergesa-gesa akhirnya kini terjagal dan jatuh. Ia meringis kesakitan, tapi air matanya bukanlah air mata untuk menangisi luka yang terukir di lututnya.

"_Ia bilang padaku…"_

Sakura perlahan kembali berdiri. Dengan menahan kakinya yang terasa ngilu, ia segera memberikan kekuatan pada langkahnya dan kembali berlari. Bahkan ia tak mengindahkan akan keanehan bahwa BD Entertainment yang biasanya merupakan tempat yang ramai dengan orang-orang lalu lalang itu kini benar-benar sepi.

"_Bahwa ia tak akan puas kalau tak membuatmu menangis."_

Kini Sakura telah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah aula paling besar di sana. Aula tempat dimana Sasuke dan Sasori pernah menggelar konser duetnya. Sakura masih mengatur nafasnya, entah mengapa nalurinya membawanya sampai kesini. Apakah ini panggilan hati untuknya dari Sasuke?

Perlahan Sakura pun meraih gagang pintu itu. Ia menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum akhirnya membukanya. Dan tanpa diduga…

Tak ada apapun disana.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia bingung, mengapa hatinya bisa salah? Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata sudah siap menetes kembali. Namun tiba-tiba lampu disana padam begitu saja. Sakura mulai kelabakan dengan situasinya yang berada di tengah aula, ia jadi tak tahu arah pintu keluar.

**The time feels like stop**

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ia mendengar sebuah petikan gitar mengalun disana. Dan suara berat nan lembut itu terdengar pula disana.

**When I know there is a hope**

Sakura merasakannnya. Ia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Di situasi seperti ini. Pada perasaan ini. Pada suasana ini. Ia bisa mengenalinya, mengenali pemilik suara indah ini.

**Your smile shines like a fire**

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Meski sekitarnya kini hanyalah kegelapan semata. Tapi Sakura mencoba memfokuskan pendengarannya. Ia menutup mata, merasakan alunan nada itu. Mencoba mengira-ngira sumber suara itu.

**I'll protect even if I have to be a liar**

Sakura dengan ragu akhirnya memberanikan diri melangkah. Matanya masih terpejam, ia mempertajam indra pendengarannya. Sasuke pernah berjalan dalam kegelapan dengan lancar waktu di bar saat itu, pasti karena ia memperdalam indra pendengarannya. Kini Sakura mengerti hal itu.

**The time feels like stop**

**Every time I see you smiling**

Sakura bisa merasakan ia menyentuh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang besar namun hangat. Dan sesaat ia dapat mencium aroma yang dirindukannya. Aroma maskulin dari lelaki yang dicintainya. Aroma yang membuatnya mabuk dalam pesonanya.

Dan perlahan Sakura membuka matanya. meski disana tak terdapat sedikitpun cahaya, entah mengapa Sakura dapat menggapai pipi lelaki itu dengan kedua tangannya.

**When I know there is a hope**

**For me to catch your love**

Cahaya mulai datang mengiringi. Dengan reremangan yang mulai timbul. Sakura sekali lagi menjadi semakin cengeng akibat air mata yang mengalir. Ia sedang melengkup kedua pipi Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke. Ia tak salah mengenalinya. Suara merdunya, petikan gitar khasnya, Sakura tersenyum di sela tangisannya.

**Your smile shines like a fire**

**Which brought me to standing to hear**

Sasuke berhenti bernyanyi sesaat. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura, dan hal itu membuat air mata bahagia Sakura tumpah begitu saja. Perlahan Sakura dapat mendengar beberapa suara datang mengiringi nyanyian Sasuke. Sakura berbalik dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati bahwa dirinya kini sedang dikelilingi oleh para sahabatnya. Hinata, Ino, Sai, Naruto, bahkan ada Sasori dan Gaara disana. Ia tak dapat menahan rasa harunya kini. Seluruh teman-temannya menyanyikan lagu yang sangat merdu dengan membawakan sebuah toples berisi kunang-kunang.

**Dear, did you hear?**

**(**_Sayang, apakah kau dengar?_**)**

**All my soul and mind wait for you here**

**(**_Seluruh jiwa dan ragaku menunggu untukmu disini_**)**

**This feel's killing me**

**(**_Perasaan ini membunuhku_**)**

**Can't wait any longer for you to love me**

**(**_tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untukmu mencintaiku_**)**

**.**

**The time feels like stop**

**(**_Waktu terasa berhenti_**)**

**When I know there is a hope**

**(**_Ketika kutahu ada harapan_**)**

**Your smile shines like a fire**

**(**_Senyummu bersinar seperti api_**)**

**I'll protect even if I have to be a liar**

**(**_Aku akan melindunginya meski aku harus menjadi pembohong_**)**

Sakura menangis di pelukan Ino. Semua yang ada disana berhenti menyanyi dan membiarkan Sasuke yang menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Sakura pun memandang Sasuke. Sasuke kini berhenti memetik gitarnya. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura.

**My verification of the deepest love affair**

**(**_Pembuktianku atas gejolak cinta terdalam_**)**

"Sasuke!" Sakura segera meloncat untuk memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Akibatnya, Sasuke yang tak siap menerima serangan mendadak Sakura itu langsung terjengkal jatuh bersama dengan Sakura yang berada di atasnya.

"Ukh~ Sakura. Dalam keadaan seperti inipun kau tetap saja kuat ya." ejek Sasuke sambil meringis perih karena perutnya terkena sikut Sakura. Sakura yang diatasnya malah tak memperdulikannya dan masih mengomeli Sasuke.

"Kau jahat! Raja Iblis! Jahat! Kenapa kau mempermainkanku?! Jahat!"

Sasuke mungkin akan segera masuk rumah sakit setelah ini kalau ia tak menghentikan pukulan Sakura di dadanya.

"Yang jahat itu siapa? Apa aku salah kalau memiliki perasaan cemburu? Sakura, lagipula bukankah aku memintamu untuk percaya padaku?"

Sakura merengut kesal saat Sasuke melengkup kedua pipinya. Sasuke perlahan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau kena, Sakura!" pekik kencang Ino membuayarkan keromantisan mereka. Sakura pun kini bergegas bangkit dan kini mencubit pipi kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Berani-berani sekali kalian mengerjaiku? Semua ini hanya sandiwara? Jadi sejak kapan aku masuk dalam perangkap kalian heh?"

"Ha ha ha. Sejak kami datang ke apartemenmu dan Sasuke." sahut Hinata sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang terasa perih. "Sasuke menghubungi kami untuk meyakinkanmu datang ke ruangannya di BD Entertainment, itu lah tugas kami. Sementara itu Sai dan Naruto-_kun _ akan menyiapkan kontrak untuk meminjam aula ini."

"Apa?! Jadi… uhhh~!" Sakura mengerutkan bibirnya dan menggeram.

"Dan Sakura, tadi juga sebenarnya aku benar-benar tak apa." Sasori kini mendekat ke arah Sakura sambil menggendong Gaara.

"Hi hi hi. Sakura _-nee_ benar-benar terlihat panik sekali tadi. Ternyata Gaara juga berbakat menjadi aktor. Iya kan, Sasori-_nii_…?" Gaara memeluk bahu Sasori sebagai pegangannya. Sakura hanya bisa menatap kedua kakak beradik Akasuna yang menyebalkan ini.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya ya, kalian semua." Sementara itu, sang dalang dibalik penipuan ini sedang berdiri sambil senyum-senyum ke arah Sakura. Sakura ingin sekali menonjok wajah tak berdosanya itu. Eitsss… kau lupa, tadi kau yang rindu setengah mati dengannya kan, Sakura? (Sakura : "Fuh… yeah.")

"Hey, Akasuna. Tadi kau tak macam-macam dengan Sakura-ku kan?" Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura dari belakang sambil menatap Sasori.

"Tak ada. Benar kan, Sakura_-chan_."

Ino dan Hinata memekik kencang. Itu karena Sasori tersenyum. Ia tersenyum di depan umum. Oh, pasti Sakura benar-benar memiliki kekuatan untuk menggerakan hati orang lain.

"Awas kalau kudapati kau menyentuhnya lagi. Akan kupastikan kau tak akan mendapatkan debut di konser selanjutnya."

"Kutunggu tantanganmu." balas singkat Sasori.

"Dan lagi… masalah di ruanganmu tadi itu…" Sakura berkata ragu-ragu. Sebelum menjawabnya Sasuke hanya tersenyum—dengan senyuman yang mirip seperti Sai.

"Aku mendengar semuanya."

"Juga… mengenai taruhan itu…?" sahut Sakura ragu-ragu, ia tak ingin merusak suasana yang ada. Namun ia juga harus menegaskan hal ini.

"Kalau itu… aku sudah mengetahuinya dari awal kalau hubungan ini berasal dari taruhan."

"Eh? Apa?" Sakura memandang bingung ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke pun hanya melemparkan senyumannya kepada Sakura.

"Cherry Blossom. Lagu yang baru saja kita nyanyikan. Kau tahu maksudnya? Lagu itu merupakan bentuk perasaanku kepadamu. Aku tahu semuanya, tapi aku rela menjadi pembohong demi menjaga senyummu."

"Maksudnya…"

"Awalnya aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian waktu itu, tapi kemudian aku memanfaatkannya dengan berpura-pura tak tahu. Lagipula… hasil ujian waktu itu aku memang sengaja mengalah. Kau pikir Uchiha Sasuke akan semudah itu dikalahkan? Meski aku mengalah tapi kau hanya menang 1 poin dariku saja… ck ck ck" jelas Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Kau tahu tapi kau tetap membiarkannya? Kau benar-benar bodoh." sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Karena itu merupakan kesempatanku untuk merebut hatimu. Kau tak pernah memandangku selain sebagai saingan, aku pun sampai kehabisan cara. Tapi ternyata ada keajaiban lain. Yah… meski menyakitkan juga mengingat mungkin kau hanya tertarik pada taruhan itu. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu kau terjerat olehku kan?"

"Sasuke! Kau benar-benar pangeran narsis!" Sakura kini tak dapat menahan emosinya. Ia sudah sangat malu.

Jadi selama kesediahnnya ini sudah direncanakan oleh Sasuke dan teman-temannya? Jadi kejadian saat di apartemen ketika ia menangis bersama Ino dan Hinata itu hanyalah perangkap? Dan saat ia mengira Sasuke tak mendengarnya karena menggunakan _earphone_ itu juga bagian dari rencana mereka? Dan.. dan lagi… saat ia panic dan datang ke tempat Sasori juga?

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku…" Sasuke akhirnya mengambil alih untuk menghapus ari mata Sakura. Sebenarnya ia juga takut kalau-kalau Sakura sudah mengeluarkan tenaga monsternya ini lagi. Bisa-bisa ia harus mengatakan selamat tinggal pada dunia musik. Oh, tidak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun _~ jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi kepadaku." sahut Sakura dengan wajah merengeknya. Sasuke sampai gemas melihatnya.

Sasuke pun memberikan kode kepada semua orang disana. Dan anggukan Ino menjadi tanda untuk mereka melangkah mundur menjauhi sosok SasuSaku ini. Sasuke perlahan memposisikan dirinya berlutut dihadapan Sakura. Ia memegang tangan kiri Sakura. Dan Sakura pun hanya dapat menatapnya bingung.

"Seingatku aku belum mengatakan perintah terakhirku, bukan?"

Sakura masih menatap Sasuke yang kini merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah kotak putih dengan corak perak diluarnya. Sasuke mengarahkan kotak itu kepada Sakura. Perlahan saat kotak itu dibuka, didalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin berlian. Sakura menatap tak percaya akan apa yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Perintah terakhir…. Menikahlah denganku."

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka saking tak percayanya. Sasuke pun meraih tangan kanan Sakura dan memakaikan cincin itu di jari manisnya. Sakura kembali meneteskan air matanya. Namun kali ini hatinya tak sakit, hanya perasaan hangat yang melanda dirinya.

"Karena itu perintah, jadi aku tak menerima penolakan, ok?" sahut Sasuke sambil mencubit pelan pipi Sakura. Sakura pun hanya bisa mendecih melihat kelakuan kekasihnya ini. Bahkan dalam hal seperti ini pun ia menggunakan kalimat perintah?

"Kau menangis? Baguslah, karena aku takkan puas kalau kau tak menangis."

Ucapan Sasuke itu dibalas dengan sebuah cubitan ringan di pinggangnya. Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat. Teman-teman yang lain pun kini mengelilingi mereka dan mulai membuka toples-toples yang dibawanya. Kini untuk ketiga kalinya Sakura dimandikan cahaya kunang-kunang.

Sakura bahagia. Ya, ia bahagia. Ia bahagia memiliki Sasuke. Ia merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini. Tak ada yang mampu melebihi rasa cintanya kepada Sasuke. Tak ada pula yang mampu menggantikan Sasuke dihatinya. Keegoisannya, keisengannya, kelembutannya, bahkan sampai kemesumannya (xD *plak*) tak ada yang mampu menandinginya.

-ooOoo-

Cinta itu bisa datang darimana saja…

Dari persaingan yang ketat dipenuhi benci…(SasuSaku)

Dari sebuah kesamaan minat satu sama lain…(SaiIno)

Dari kekaguman yang mendalam dan tersembunyi… (NaruHina)

Dari sebuah 'kebetulan' yang tiba-tiba… (SasoSaku)

Cinta itu seperti kunang-kunang…

Mereka sangatlah indah akan cahayanya,

Tapi mereka lebih indah ketika bersama-sama.

Kegelapan malam pun dapat disingkirkannya dengan cahaya kuning yang indah.

Seorang gadis akan menjadi sangat kuat ketika jatuh cinta.

Tapi ia juga sekaligus menjadi lemah di saat yang sama.

"Cinta itu merupakan suatu kekuatan, tarikan, dan dorongan bagi penikmatnya untuk melakukan hal konyol yang bahkan mungkin di luar akal sehat mereka sebelumnya."

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

Akhirnya tamat juga Fic ini...  
Semua berkat dukungan semuanya...

Apakah akhirnya bisa memuaskan readers semua?  
Apakah diantara kalian ada yang benar-benar menangis seperti Sakura?

Memainkan psikolog orang itu ternyata menyenangkan ya... xD  
He he he *dibantai readers*

Arigatou atas segala reviews dan PM yang masuk ya...  
Kalo ada ide Fic yang pengen kalian sampein ke Shera, PM aja yah..  
Sementara itu Shera bakal bermeditasi mencari ide cerita..

Oh ya, ada satu chap tambahan di sini,  
dibaca boleh, enggak pun nggak akan berpengaruh sama jalan cerita kok.. ^^

Sampai ketemu di Fic selanjutnya... ^o^)/  
Bagi yang liburan, selamat liburan yaaa...

Keep Trying My Best!

~Shera Liuzaki~


	13. Ending : Behind The Scene

****duh, temend"...  
Maafin Shera yaa... Shera tuh gak apal sama tanggal ultahnya char" di NAruto selain SasuSaku.  
Gomenasai.. T.T

Ini sih sebenernya tanggal-tanggal yang diambil dari Fiction yang Shera buat.

Karena itu kalau ada kesalahan lagi, tolong dimaklumin ya... QwQ

* * *

**11 Things To Do!**

**.**

**.**

**20 December 2012**

**.**

**.**

**Ending : Behind The Scene**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS' PROFILE**

* * *

**Haruno Sakura's Profile**

**Nama : **Haruno Sakura  
**Ultah : **17 Maret  
**Keahlian : **Memasak, pintar, cantik.  
**Sifat : **Tak suka kalah, kekanakan, cengeng, semangat, ceria.  
**Tinggi : **156 cm  
**Impian : **Mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke  
**Hewan fav : **Chii, kucing Persia putih.  
**Hewan dibenci : **Kecoa, tikus, hewan-hewan yang kotor.  
**Makanan fav : **Kue manis ( sebenarnya suka makanan apapun asal manis )  
**Makanan dibenci : **Makanan siap saji.  
**Free time do : **Bermain dengan Chii.

**Sasuke Uchiha's Profile**

**Nama : **Uchiha Sasuke  
**Ultah : **23 July  
**Keahlian : **Bermain gitar, pintar, tampan.  
**Sifat : **Suka menindas, dingin, mesum, liar, suka memrintah.  
**Tinggi : **171 cm  
**Impian : **Menjadi gitaris ternama  
**Hewan fav : **Tak ada  
**Hewan dibenci : **Kucing!  
**Makanan fav : **Sup tomat  
**Makanan dibenci : **Tak ada  
**Free time do : **Mengaransemen lagu.

**Yamanaka Ino's Profile**

**Nama : **Yamanaka Ino  
**Ultah : **5 Mei  
**Keahlian : **Make up  
**Sifat : **glamour, energic, jahil.  
**Tinggi : **160 cm  
**Impian : **Menjadi Penata Rias handal  
**Hewan fav : **Pinguin  
**Hewan dibenci : **Tak ada  
**Makanan fav : **Kripik kentang, Chips  
**Makanan dibenci : **Tak ada  
**Free time do : **Membaca majalah Fashion

**Yamanaka Sai's Profile**

**Nama : **Yamanaka Sai  
**Ultah : **7 Mei  
**Keahlian : **Melukis, cukup pandai (menjadi urutan ke 3 setelah SasuSaku)  
**Sifat : **Gombal, tebar pesona, playboy.  
**Tinggi : **173 cm  
**Impian : **Menjadi pelukis kelas dunia  
**Hewan fav : **Tak ada  
**Hewan dibenci : **Tak ada  
**Makanan fav : **Berubah-ubah  
**Makanan dibenci : **Berubah-ubah  
**Free time do : **Bermain dengan wanita (sebelum pacaran dengan Ino)

**Uzumaki Naruto's Profile**

**Nama : **Uzumaki Naruto  
**Ultah : **10 Oktober  
**Keahlian : **Pandai bermain basket  
**Sifat : **energic, lincah, pandai olah raga, tapi nilai akademiknya jeblok  
**Tinggi : **169 cm  
**Impian : **Menjadi pemain basket profesional  
**Hewan fav : **Rubah  
**Hewan dibenci : **Tak ada  
**Makanan fav : **Ramen  
**Makanan dibenci : **Tak ada  
**Free time do : **Bermain game atau berlatih basket

**Hyuuga Hinata's Profile**

**Nama : **Hyuuga Hinata  
**Ultah : **7 April  
**Keahlian : **Baik hati, rajin.  
**Sifat : **Pemalu, gugup, manis.  
**Tinggi : **157 cm  
**Impian : **Menjadi istri yang baik  
**Hewan fav : **Kupu-kupu  
**Hewan dibenci : **Tak ada  
**Makanan fav : **Kue manis  
**Makanan dibenci : **Tak ada  
**Free time do : **Membuat kerajinan, belajar memasak

**Akasuna Sasori's Profile**

**Nama : **Akasuna Sasori  
**Ultah : **17 September  
**Keahlian : **Menciptakan lagu dan bermain gitar  
**Sifat : **Dingin (lebih pendiam dari Sasuke), sangat sayang pada adiknya  
**Tinggi : **172 cm  
**Impian : **Menjadi Guitarist terkenal  
**Free time do : **Bermain dengan Gaara

**Akasuna Gaara's Profile**

**Nama : **Akasuna Gaara  
**Ultah : **24 Desember  
**Sifat : **Ceria, suka meniru gaya Sasori  
**Tinggi : **114 cm  
**Impian : **Menjadi seperti kakaknya, Sasori  
**Hewan fav : **Kucing  
**Makanan fav : **Chips  
**Free time do : **Bermain dengan Sasori

* * *

**SOUNTRACK OF THE SCENE**

* * *

"**Cherry Blossom"-Uchiha Sasuke**

**The time feels like stop  
(**_Waktu terasa berhenti_**)**

**Every time I see you smiling  
(**_Setiap aku melihatmu tersenyum_**)**

**.**

**When I know there is a hope  
(**_Ketika kutahu ada harapan_**)**

**For me to catch your love  
(**_Untukku mendapatkan cintamu_**)**

**.**

**Your smile shines like a fire  
(**_Senyummu bersniar seperti api_**)**

**Which brought me to standing to hear  
(**_Yang membawaku berdiri untuk mendengarkan_**)**

**.**

**Dear, did you hear?  
(**_Sayang, apakah kau dengar?_**)**

**All my soul and mind wait for you here  
(**_Seluruh jiwa dan ragaku menunggu untukmu disini_**)**

**This feel's killing me  
(**_Perasaan ini membunuhku_**)**

**Can't wait any longer for you to love me  
(**_tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untukmu mencintaiku_**)**

**.**

**The time feels like stop  
(**_Waktu terasa berhenti_**)**

**When I know there is a hope  
(**_Ketika kutahu ada harapan_**)**

**Your smile shines like a fire  
(**_Senyummu bersinar seperti api_**)**

**I'll protect even if I have to be a liar  
(**_Aku akan melindunginya meski aku harus menjadi pembohong_**)**

**.**

**My verification of the deepest love affair  
(**_Pembuktianku atas gejolak cinta terdalam_**)**

"**I love you, Spring"-Uchiha Sasuke**

**Wind, go blew her deepest pain  
(**_Angin, pergi terbangkan luka terdalamnya_**)**

**Light, show her the way out of rain  
(**_Cahaya, tunjukkan padanya jalan keluar dari hujan_**)**

**Love, tell her that I'm fine  
(**_Cinta, katakan padanya aku baik-baik saja_**)**

**.**

**Baby, didn't I just tell you  
(**_Sayang, tidakkah aku baru mengatakannya padamu_**)**

**I'm always love you  
(**_Aku selalu mencintaimu_**)**

**.**

**Baby, didn't I just show you  
(**_Sayang, tidakkah aku baru saja menunjukkannya_**)**

**The love fillin' my heart for you  
(**_Cinta yang memenuhi hatiku untukmu_**)**

**.**

**Wherever, However, Whenever  
(**_Dimanapun, Bagaimanapun, Kapanpun_**)**

**I'll love you as ever  
(**_Aku mencintaimu seperti biasa_**)**

**.**

**So baby, trust me I'll back in your arms  
(**_Jadi Sayang, percayalah aku akan kembali kepelukanmu_**)**

"**I will give up on you"-Akasuna Sasori**

**The things are all the same  
(**_semua hal masih sama_**)**

**The ways are all the same  
(**_semua cara masih sama_**)**

**They are all the same  
(**_mereka semua sama_**)**

**.**

**But you isn't there  
(**_tapi kau tak disana_**)**

**Not yet, Not yet  
(**_belum, belum_**)**

**I'm not ready for this  
(**_aku masih belum siap untuk ini_**)**

**I still love you anyway  
(**_Bagaimanapun aku masih mencintaimu_**)**

**.**

**Even if I tell you the fact that  
(**_Meski aku mengatakan kenyataannya bahwa_**)**

**You're my only one whom I know  
(**_Kau satu-satunya yang kukenal_**)**

**You're my only one whom I have  
(**_Kau satu-satunya yang kupunya_**)**

**.**

**You'll never ever trust me  
(**_Kau tak akan pernah percaya_**)**

**You'll never have an eye on me  
(**_Kau tak pernah memperhatikan_**)**

**I'm just an illusion  
(**_Aku hanyalah sebuah ilusi semata_**)**

**But now it's about the time  
(**_Tapi inilah waktunya_**)**

**I'll give up on you  
(**_Aku akan menyerah tentangmu_**)**

**The you who always mean to me  
(**_Kau yang selalu kejam kepadaku_**)**

**.**

**Not yet, Not yet  
(**_Belum, Belum_**)**

**I'm not ready for this  
(**_Aku tidak siap untuk ini_**)**

'**cause I still love you  
(**_Karena aku masih mencintaimu_**)**

"**Gotcha! You've Fallen to Me"-Uchiha Sasuke ft. Akasuna Sasori**

**Our meeting was just an accident  
(**_Pertemuan kita adalah kebetulan_**)**

**But for me it's a fate in a sudden  
(**_Tapi bagiku itu takdir yang tiba-tiba_**)**

**You don't ever realize  
(**_Kau tak pernah sadar_**)**

**That You've fallen into my eyes  
(**_Kau telah jatuh cinta ke dalam pandanganku_**)**

**.**

**At first I never though it as love  
(**_Awalnya aku tak pernah memikirkannya sebagai cinta_**)**

**Never imagine that you will be mine  
(**_Tak pernah membayangkan kau menjadi milikku_**)**

**Love is really that great  
(**_Cinta ternyata sehebat itu_**)**

**Until the time we met  
(**_Sampai saat kita bertemu_**)**

**.**

**See your eyes, reflected just me  
(**_Lihat matamu, merefleksikan aku_**)**

**See my eyes, you're trapped on me  
(**_Lihat mataku, kau terjebak olehku_**)**

**.**

**You're trapped by me, by me  
(**_Kau terjebak olehku, olehku_**)**

**Till you can't breathe without me  
(**_Sampai kau tak bisa bernafas tanpaku_**)**

**.**

**See my eyes, gotcha you've fallen to me  
(**_Lihat mataku, gotcha kau jatuh cinta padaku_**)**

**.**

**Our meeting was just an accident  
(**_Pertemuan kita adalah kebetulan_**)**

**But for me it's a fate in a sudden  
(**_Tapi bagiku itu takdir yang tiba-tiba_**)**

**You don't ever realize  
(**_Kau tak pernah sadar_**)**

**That You've fallen into my eyes  
(**_Kau telah jatuh cinta ke dalam pandanganku_**)**

* * *

**BEHIND THE SCENE, **all chara's message.

* * *

**Haruno Sakura : **"Menjadi nomor satu dan menang di setiap pertandingan memang hal yang luar biasa. Tapi bukan berarti kau dapat menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya. Juara yang sesungguhnya adalah ia yang menyadari titik kelemahannya dan mengubahnya menjadi kelebihan."

**Uchiha Sasuke : **"Impianku memang menjadi gitaris ternama, tapi itu takkan ada artinya tanpa dia yang kusayang berada di sisiku. Maka dari itu impianku kini bertambah satu, yaitu membangun keluarga bahagia bersama orang yang kucinta, Sakura."

**Yamanaka Ino : **"Demi cinta terkadang orang akan melakukan hal konyol yang tak masuk akal. Tapi bagi orang yang jatuh cinta, tak ada yang lebih konyol selain menyerah tanpa adanya sebuah usaha."

**Yamanaka Sai : **"Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang 'Ino, aku akan mengubah nama belakangmu menjadi namaku' tapi nama kami kan sudah sama. *plak*  
Kalau begitu aku ingin bilang ini saja… Bagi seorang pelukis, tangan adalah hartanya. Tapi bagiku, imajinasilah yang terpenting. Karna bila tangan kananku cidera, aku masih punya yang kiri. Bila kedua tanganku cidera, aku punya kaki. Bila kedua kakiku cidera, aku punya mulut. Bila aku lumpuh total, aku punya hati yang dipenuhi imajinasi. Karna tak ada yang bisa membunuh imajinasiku."

**Hyuuga Hinata : **"Aku memang tak semenonjol kedua sahabatku, tapi mereka begitu menyayangiku. Itulah sebabnya mengapa mereka menjadi orang-orang yang berharga untukku. Anak lemah sepertiku pun akan menjadi kuat bila memiliki orang yang ingin dilindunginya."

**Uzumaki Naruto : **"Hidup memang berat ketika kau merasa cahayamu tenggelam dalam kilauan teman-temanmu. Tapi tidakkan kalian merasa, semakin terang sinar seseorang maka semakin berat rintangan yang mereka hadapi. Aku bahagia dengan cahayaku, meski redup tapi cahaya ini akan tumbuh perlahan. Cahaya milikku yang tak bisa disamakan oleh orang lain."

**Akasuna Sasori : **"Bersama dengan orang yang dicintai merupakan impian semua orang, tapi melihat orang yang dicintai berbahagia bersama orang lain…mungkin itu keputusan yang berat."

**Akasuna Gaara : **"Kakak selalu menjadi yang terbaik dalam bidangnya, aku sangat menyayanginya karena aku tahu ia adalah orang yang suka mengalah. Dalam berbagai hal, bahkan dalam cinta. Aku selalu berdoa, suatu saat semoga kakak mendapatkan apa yang setimpal dengan kemurahan hatinya."

**Chii : **"Miaaw~"

* * *

**-OWARI-**

* * *

sekali lagi Shera ucapin terima kasih banyak ya atas dukungan semuanya sampai Fic ini selesai.. :')

see you next Fic.

Arigatou.  
Keep Trying My Best!

~Shera Liuzaki love you all~


End file.
